Homebound
by brandy010506
Summary: When family forced Morgan Alexander to return to Charming, she kept telling herself that it was only a temporary thing. That her life and future was in Boston, but she starts being drawn back in and has to decided if her life in Boston is worth losing a "One in a millon" love that she is offered.
1. Chapter 1

_I had to start a Juice story, or else he was going to start running rampant in my other story._

**Chapter 1**

All she had ever wanted to do was get out of Charming and stay out of it. She had succeeded in getting out. Working hard thru high school school, the scholarship at Boston University had been her ticket taking her as far as she could get away from Charming without leaving the United States. The last 12 years of her life had been what she wanted. She loved her life in Boston, having started off as an Administrative Assistant while in college; she was now the Director of the HR department having graduated 8 years ago. She had left that life she had grown up in so far behind her.

She had not been back to Charming once, and the only guilt she felt over that was, not having seen her much younger sister. But they communicated via email, phone calls, and the monthly checks she sent home to care for Kara and the Aunt that had raised them both. There was a 10 year age difference between the two sisters, and a difference in what they wanted in life. Kara was content living in Charming, she had even bragged about being a "Crow Eater" a few months ago. Kara had always been the simpler of the two sisters; she was the one that had the biggest smile and sweetest demeanor. Kara had embraced and accepted the life that they had grown up in. Morgan never had accepted any part of that life, from the moment she understood the label "White Trash". The sisters having different fathers was apparent to any that looked at them, Kara being blonde and blue eyed, her father having been a man stationed at the Navy base in San Deigo. Morgan had green eyes and dark brown hair that was almost black in color. The only thing that the sisters shared from their Mother was their curves and hour-glass figures and being on the short side, Kara at 5'6 and Morgan at 5'4. The girls had been raised by their Mother's Aunt Rhea almost from birth. Carly their Mother had vanished when Morgan was a year old and had only returned once to her knowledge to drop off a six-week old Kara.

Morgan was sitting at her kitchen table in the small condo that she rented on a Saturday morning, drinking coffee and going over the bills from Charming. Instead of just a monthly check, she now paid all the bills for the small home she had grown up. Aunt Rhea had been sick lately, and Kara had insisted that they did not need a nurse that she would care for their Aunt. So Morgan paid the bills, and Kara a decent wage. In fact she was a little concerned she had not been able to get Kara or Aunt Rhea on the phone for the past week in a half.

Morgan did not even look at the caller ID on the cell phone, it was her personally one and not many people had access to that number.

"Hello." She said, voice ringing clearly in the phone.

"This is Miranda Combs, admistrator with St. Thomas hospital, I am looking for Morgan Alexander."

"This is Morgan." Morgan confirmed, her stomache suddenly clenching in fear. She knew that where St. Thomas was, and there could only be two people in her life that they could be calling her about.

"You are listed on the paper work for Rhea Alexander. She was brought in about two hours ago. We need you to come down as soon as possible, to make some decisions regarding her care." The voice told her with calm even words, but Morgan could read the message that something was very bad.

"I am in Boston, my sister Kara is there. She Aunt Rhea's caregiver." Morgan said, suddenly reaching for her laptop to make arrangements.

"Ms. Alexander was brought in by Charming Police. They had received a request for a welfare check. When they got there, Ms. Alexander had obviously been uncared by ANYONE in quite some time. She will recover, but there are some decisions that need to be made by you in person." The hospital Administrator said.

"I understand, please provide me a number that I can call you back at to advise you of when I will get there." Morgan said. She was confused, Kara was supposed to be taking of their Aunt Rhea. Morgan was paying her too. She had even sent money for Kara to start her nursing degree, because Kara had gone on and on about how much she enjoyed carrying for their Aunt. Morgan had been living on a very tight budget, so that she could provide for her sister and Aunt.

Morgan quickly made her arrangements; she called her boss and requested a leave of absence that he had approved immediately. She made her flight arrangements, reserved a rental car, she would be arriving in Stockton and having to drive to Charming. She was actually taking a "Red Eye" to California that had her leaving that night. She called the administrator that had called her and informed her of the timeframe she would be there, she was assured that her Aunt was resting and her condition was stable. She then called one of the few friends she had and made arrangements for the condo to be taken care of in her absence. Then Morgan went to pack, she was not sure how long it would take to get things in order in Charming, but with the limit of two bags, and a carry on. She packed primarily casual clothes jeans and tops, knowing that she would not need her power suites or corporate culture as she called it.

She had been calling Kara's cell phone off and on since this morning, as she packed and got ready .She had just finished dressing in her favorite and most comfortable low rider jeans, with a Celtics t-shirt, and a matching green hoodie pulled over that, and her sneakers. She had decided on no make-up knowing that any sleep she got would be on the airplane and did not want to deal with smeared eyeliner and mascara. She pulled her hair up in a simple ponytail. Finally after going to Kara's voicemail for the hundredth time she tossed her cell phone in her purse, making sure she had her work cell in there, wallet, and sunglasses. She motioned for the driver to come get the two suitcases, having come down stairs to the lobby when she had been buzzed that the car service she had hired was there.

Thankfully she had arrived on time, had no issues getting the brand new Charger she rented and getting on the road to Charming. She felt like she wanted to throw up when she saw the "Welcome to Charming" sign. She hated the memories that rushed in her head. The taunts of "Who's your daddy?" and "Your Momma is a whore!" from the kids on the playground rang in her ears. She had kept her head down and made very few friends in school there, but she had held her own when the bullying had tried to graduate from mental to physical. She found out quickly how it took only one or two fights, showing just how crazy you were for the shit to stop.

She pulled up at St. Thomas, and got out the car quickly. Inside the car she had the AC blasting, once outside she peeled the hoodie off and threw it in the car. Grabbing her purse, backpack that she had used as a carry-on for her laptop, and car keys she slammed the car door closed and hit the button to set the alarm and walked across the parking lot. She was halfway across the lot to the entrance when she heard and felt the rumble of the motorcycles turning into the lot. She was glad that she had the large round lens of her "Jackie O" (as she called them) sunglasses on to hide her eyes as she glances at the seven men that pulled up. One she knew instantly, every single female in Charming knew him, Jackson Teller. She reconized Clay Morrow, three of them she had seen around before she had made her exit, she just did not know their names. The other two were tan skinned one, bald headed and tall, the other with a Mohawk and tats on his head. She just rolled her eyes and head inside.

Morgan had heard them stomp pass in their boots, when she had stopped at the receptionist's desk to get directions on where she was going. She was provided the information quickly and she hurried in the directions of the elevator. She stopped suddenly when she saw the Sons standing there waiting. But something inside her would not let the sight of the hard men that seemed to pour danger in the air from their pores make her flee and come back later. She stomped over and pressed the already lite up button. She could feel them looking at her, and she knew that with her outfit and backpack she looked much younger than her true age.

Thankfully the elevator did not make her stand there long, as the bell rang to singling the doors opening. She stood to the side to let the passengers get off. She waited for the Sons to get on.

Jax as she remembered him being called, stuck his hand against the side of the elevator to stop the doors from closing and asked with his mega-watt smile, "Going up Darlin' ?"

She nodded and stepped in the elevator, "Five."

"Same as us." Jax told her motioning to the already lit number on the board. She did not acknowledge him with more than a nod. She could feel all their eyes on her as the doors slide closed. The one with the Mohawk was standing next to her, with Jax on the other side. The small elevator was crowded with the large men.

She just took a deep breathe to steady her nerves. She was doing good as they passed the 2nd floor when she felt the breathe of the Mohawk one as he leaned over and smelled her hair.

Without thinking she turned her head and shoved him back, "Did you just fucking smell me, perv?"

The other men started to laugh as the one she had shoved looked at her and grinned, "Yeah. Name's Juice."

"Whatever." She hissed at him.

"What's she smell like Juicey?" the dark haired one with the crystal blue eyes that screamed crazy asked with a twisted smile.

"Heaven." Juice teased her with a grin.

"Ugh…" she said as she prayed silently for the door to open.

"You look familiar." Jax told her. "You from here?"

"I grew up here." She told him, not wanting to point out that she was a sister of a Crow Eater or Sweetbutt. She knew exactly what those labels were and she was not going there.

Thankfully they had reached the floor that they were getting off and she quickly got off the elevator and made her way to the nurses' station that she was looking for. She noticed that the men walked past her and into a waiting room past where she stopped at. She refused to look at them, even if she could feel the stares from a few of them on her.

She quickly found out that her Aunt had been taken in for emergency surgery this morning, due to the dehydrated state she had been in arriving at the hospital, her kidneys were not functioning properly. She was directed to the waiting room and assured that someone would be with her the moment they could.

She snatched her personal cell phone out and tried her sister and once again she got voicemail. She pushed the sunglasses up on her head and walked over to the waiting room. "Great" she muttered in her head when she saw that the Sons were in there and they were now with Gemma Teller-Morrow.

She knew that Gemma was trying to remember her face from somewhere as she sat down as far as she could from them. She avoided the other woman's eyes as she dug her work phone out and checked her emails and sent responses that were needed. She picked the personal phone up when it rang and sighed deeply when she saw the name of the caller. It was Derrian. Her on and off again boyfriend of the past five years, currently off and there was no change in that status after his last stunt.

"What?" she snapped quietly into the phone.

"I miss you." He said in the sweet, cocky tone of voice that use to make her heart beat.

"Really?" she asked with a snarky tone, "After last Friday I doubt that."

"That was nothing and you know that. Besides I could have pressed charges against you and I didn't." Derrian told her with a laugh, he was blowing the situation off as nothing.

Morgan forgot the eyes and ears in the room with her when she exploded in a tight voice that may not actually been screaming, but screamed of angar." You would be the little bitch that pointed out that you could have had me locked up for busting out your car windows. A car that I bought and paid for you, by the way, the same car that I saw you with that slut in. You know the one that you had your dick in her mouth, when I yanked the door open."

"Now Morgan…" Derrian laughed.

"Don't Morgan me." She snapped. "You and me, are no more. Don't call me again, I am done."

She snapped the phone closed, and threw it in her purse. That is when she looked up and saw every single pair of eyes on her then. In Gemma's she saw reconization in them.

"Morgan Alexander." Gemma said with a smirk, just as a nurse had called out, "Miss. Alexander."

"Yes." Morgan said standing up, grabbing her purse and bag.

"The Doctor would like to talk with you know." The nurse told her with a small smile.

Morgan was thankful to get the hell out of that waiting room, away from the know smirk on Gemma's face.

Just before she was out the room, she heard the one called Juice call out, "Nice seeing you Angel!"

She paused and without thinking flipped him off and stormed out the room, laughter ringing behind her.

"She is in love with me!" Juice told his brothers with a large smile.

"Morgan Alexander?" Jax asked his mom, the name and the girl were familiar but her still could not place her.

"Yeah, she is a few years younger than you and Opie. Graduated, got some scholarship on the east coast and never looked back. Seems like she found out about her Aunt Rhea and returned, her sister is that Crow Eater Kara." Gemma told them.

"She like Kara?" Juice asked with a grin.

"Nope." Gemma told him with a shake of her head. "That tight ass bitch is nothing like the slut sister."

Morgan was lead to a room with a small table and three chairs. She sat down in one of them and waited. She looked at her ahnds folded on the table, she knew that it was not good that she was brought here instead of too her Aunt.

"Morgan?" a voice from her passed asked as the door opened.

"Tara?" Morgan asked looking at the other woman that came in dressed in hospital scrubs.

"It's Dr. Tara Knowles, now." The woman said with a smile,a nd sitting down across from Morgan.

"You got out of here two years before I did. Why are you back?" Morgan asked shocked that one of the high school friends she had was in front of her. They had both vowed to leave Charming far behind them and never look back.

"Sometimes home is a place that you have to go everywhere else first before you figure out that home is where your heart is." Tara told her with a smile.

"Not for me." Morgan said shaking her head. "I am here for my Aunt."

"I assisted on your Aunt's case when I realized who she was and I asked to be the one that reviewed everything with you." Tara told her with a smile. "Charming PD got a call requesting a welfare check, when they went there your Aunt was on the floor where she had collapsed. She was dehydrated severely, and has sores on her that are infected. She was able to tell them that it had been almost a week since Kara had come by. Since she has not been comeing in for her treatments and taking her medication the cancer in bladder and lungs has become stage 4."

Morgan sat there, her mind going over the fact that she paid for Aunt Rhea's treatments. She had been living hand-to-mouth to care for her Aunt that had cared for her growing up. She had been sending everything to Kara. Morgan heard the words that came out of Tara's mouth and she understood, but there was a fire that was burning up inside her. She was going to kill her sister.

"Tara, I have been sending money for Aunt Rhea's care, her treatment, her medication, I have been paying for Kara to go to nursing school." Morgan said shaking her head.

"Kara has been doing none of that shit!" Tara told her. "I assure you. If that anonymous call had not come in, then your Aunt would have died alone on the floor in a filthy house."

"That bitch!" Morgan swore slamming her hands on the table.

"You need to take care of what you need to here, right now." Tara told her, sharing the same look that the other woman had, both on the same tracks in their own minds. "I will personally help you get to her, after you are finished here."

Morgan nodded and let the other women advise her on the care plan for Rhea. Morgan signed off on the paperwork, she had an appointment with Hospice, and she signed a large check for the hospital bill. She went in and spent a few hours at her sleeping Aunt's bedside. Her Aunt looked so frail and fragile laying against the white sheets, her skin so pale that it appeared translucent.

"Ready?" Tara asked from the doorway. The other woman had gotten off and was changed into a pair of jeans, black shirt and black boots.

"Yes." Morgan said in a clear tone, the only indication of her anger was the way her hands were balled into tight fists at her side as she stood up.

"I called Jax, there is a party tonight, all the Crow Eaters are there." Tara told her.

"Let's go." Morgan said.

"You need to change first or you won't get past the gate." Tara told her. "I did not tell Jax what the plan was, I didn't want him to ruin the surprise."

"I did not rent a hotel room yet." Morgan said. "I came straight here. The Charming Inn does not accept online reservations."

"Not surprised. I got room at my house." Tara told her with a smile, and the come one motion of her hand. "Besides my car is in the shop and I needed a ride anyway."

"Are you sure this is fine?" Morgan asked, feeling very weird in the tight jeans, black camisole top that clung to her, and the black low heeled boots she wore. She had let Tara direct her in the make-up and her eyes were lined and mascaraed four times as much as she normally wore. Her hair was down and had been flat ironed into a sleek mass that hung down her back. "I still don't know why I had to dress up just to beat the shit out of Kara."

"Because to play the game at their clubhouse you have to play by their rules and wear the uniform." Tara told her with a grin and motioned at her own similar outfit.

Tara parked Morgan's rental car in the first space that found available over by the office. Morgan had watched the crowd of people outside, looking for the white blond hair of her sister.

"We need to find Jax, just because I did not give him time to hide Kara doesn't mean I can hide the plan from him now." Tara told her after they got out the car and started walking towards the crowd.

"Now I remember you!" Jax said with a grin at her as he hugged Tara.

"Where's my sister?" Morgan asked clearly not in the mood for memory lane.

"Morgan has been sending money for the past six months to care for Rhea and Kara has been scamming her. Let their Aunt almost die while she pocketed the money…" Morgan heard Tara explain as she looked around. She noticed Juice sitting on a picnic table with a redhead on him, but he was staring at Morgan and not pay attention to the girl in his lap.

"You sure you want this? Here?" Jax asked Morgan after he heard what Tara has said. "You know that going in there, you risk getting jumped by her friends? "

"She is not going in there alone." Tara told him with smile of pure malice. He knew that Tara was hoping Kara's best friend Kimber would jump in, Tara had been itching to lay hands on both of the girls.

"Where is she?" Morgan hissed, nodding her head. The atmosphere of the blood lust the crown had as they watched two men fighting in the ring, with the music blaring, and her own anger was rising. Morgan was quickly losing the ability to control herself.

"Follow me." Jax said with a nod, taking Tara's hand, who in turn took Morgan's.

Juice saw them heading to the clubhouse thru the crowds and he knew something was up by the look on the three of thems face. He pushed the redhead over off his lap, not caring that they hit the table hard. "Umm, Sorry.." he mumbled.

He managed to get to the doorway in time to follow Morgan and the other in.

Jax saw Kara first, and swore. She was sitting on Happy's lap drinking sharing a bottle of Jack.

What Jax did not count on was the quickness that Morgan used as she got around him, and across the clubhouse to her sister. Kara had no clue, and for once even Happy did not see what was coming until it happened.

"BITCH!" Morgan screamed as she grabbed Kara's hair and grabbed the startled woman up by it. Morgan wasted no time in throwing punches on Kara. Morgan could hear Jax yelling to let them go, for everyone to back up. Kara may have been stunned when she realized it was her older sister hitting her but she started fighting back. She managed to get a grip on Morgan's dark hair and land a few punches of her own. She was taller and heavier than Morgan and tried to use that to her advantage as she slammed her sister against the pool table, but Morgan would not let loose of her left hand that was wrapped in Kara's own blond hair, throwing punches with her right hand. Morgan felt Kara nails rack her back as her sister started to pull her shirt over her head, trying to get Morgan tangled in. Morgan simply ducked head and let the shirt be pulled over her head and completely off her body, not caring that she was now fighting shirtless, in her black bra. They hit the cold concrete of the floor hard, each girl rolling hitting, scratching, and screaming as they each tried to get on top. Finally Morgan was able to get on top of Kara and started raining the blows on her sister, that now was pulling her hair with one hand and trying to block Morgans fists. Morgan suddenly felt another person on her grabbing her hair and hitting her from behind. But before she could start fighting the other woman, she saw Tara dart in and grab the other woman from behind and pull her off from the corner of her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" She heard a male voice roar of the yelling men and woman that were cheering the fight on. "BREAK THAT SHIT UP!"

Morgan felt rough male hands on her skin, pulling her away from Kara. But Kara still had her hair so Morgan started kicking the other girl and pulled the blonds air even harder, lifting her sister with her.

"FUCKING LET GO!"

"GOD DAMN LET THE HAIR GO!"

Morgan kept kicking and hitting, Kara doing the same as the men struggled to get them apart. Finally after a few moments the sisters were separated. Kara being dragged out the door of the clubhouse as she screamed at her sister. Morgan was dragged and pinned against the wall by the bald headed man that Morgan had been sitting with, and a man that spoke in a Scottish accent. Morgan noticed that Tara was near her, being held back by Jax as the blond that had jumped in was pulled out the clubhouse. Morgan knew that she had gotten the better of her sister in the fight, but she could feel the hits that Kara had gotten in. Her lip stung and her mouth tasted of blood, the right side of her face was flaming hot and starting to throb.

"You calm the fuck down!" The man told her, his eyes staring into hers, she knew by one look into his that she had better listen to him.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." The man with the accent told her. She looked at him and saw the kindness in his eyes that the other man lacked in his own.

Morgan allowed the other man to wrap something around her body and lead her down the hallway to a room. She heard Jax and Tara behind her, following her.

She sat down on the bed and let the Scottish Man that identified himself as "Chibs" look her over. Tara joined them sporting a busted bottom lip of her own.

"Can I have my shirt?" Morgan asked, it hitting her suddenly that she was sitting in a room in her bra in front of Chibs, Tara, and Jax.

Jax turned and dug in the drawer and pulled out a clean navy shirt with SAMCRO on it and tossed it to her, "Juice won't mind."

From the way the little Retard was smiling and staring I think he is in love!" Chibs said with a chuckle.

"I need to explain what Kara did to deserve this and let her punishment be decided." Jax said, then leaving the room.

"Punishment?" Morgan asked, confused and alarmed at the same time.

"Kara is a tattooed as a SAMCRO Crow Eater, she is responsible for caring for her club and blood family. For what she done she needs to be punished. She will most likely be kicked out and shunned." Tara explained to Morgan, knowing what the other woman thought at first and wanting to set that straight.

"Close your mouth and stop staring! " Happy told Juice with a shove. "Ain't nothing but a crazy piece of ass, that fucked up my piece tonight!"

"I think I am in love!" Juice said with a huge smile as he stared in the direction that Morgan had been taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I think that you will be alright now, luv." Chibs told her with a grin. "Just keep this bag of ice on your face and the swelling should not be that bad."

"Thanks." she smiled slowly at the man, her busted lip had only stopped bleeding a few moments before and she did not want to risk it starting up again. Chibs left the room, leaving her and Tara in what he had called Juice's room.

Tara watched Morgan, brush her hair quickly with the brush that Tara had handed her. She wiped any smudges to her make-up, not caring to put any more on.

"Come on. I need a drink!" Tara told her, "And I am positive that you want one also."

Morgan nodded, as she pulled the too t-shirt tight in the back and tyed it in a knot, so that it would fit her better.

She and Tara had just made it to the bar and sat down on the stools that were quickly vacated for them and accepted the vodka and cranberry drinks.

"I see that you two handled your shit tonight." Gemma's voice said from behind them. "I did not think that you too could still kick ass with those fancy degrees that you have."

"Whatever Gemma." Tara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry about your Aunt." Gemma told Morgan, holding her eyes with a direct look. "Family does not do that shit to each other."

"What's the punishment?" Tara asked, knowing that as the Queen, Gemma had final say on the women.

"Happy is blacking out her tat now and she is being shunned, along with Kimber for her part in the mess." Gemma said, with a nod. "All the members are witnessing it now; I got tired of the girl's crying and walked out."

Gemma walked off leaving the two women. "You wanna see what is happening?" Tara asked.

Morgan nodded, she wanted her sister to see her witness her humiliation and banishment. She knew from the conversations that Kara and her had all Kara wanted in her life was to be an Old Lady. She wanted Kara to know that Morgan saw her fall from grace and loved every minute of the other woman's humiliation, for what she had done.

Tara got two large glasses of ice and handed them to Morgan, carried a bottle of Vodka and a two smaller cups one filled with lemon slices the other filled with sugar. "Come on!"

Morgan followed Tara over to a bookshelf that doubled as a ladder and climbed up behind the other woman on the roof.

"Besides the one that I pulled her off of which one did Kara want the most?" Morgan asked as the sat down and watched the scene of the woman having her ink blacked out in the Garage across the way.

"Kara liked them all, but she was really trying to dig her hooks in Juice and Happy. I think more Juice because he would take an Old lady before Happy ever would." Tara said pouring each of them a full glass of vodka. "Here to beating ass!"

Morgan hissed as the sugar covered lemon juice she bit into ran stung her lip, but she knew that soon she would not feel it. She and Tara watched as Kara first and then Kimber's ink was blacked. They only drew the guys below them's attention when the stood on the rooftop and clapped and cheered as the other two women were lead from the lot, with all the members and others turning their backs on them, showing them that they were shunned.

"She is a blood thirsty as your Old Lady!" Tig said pointing at the two women that cheered their glasses together and drank, grabbing a lemon, biting it, and then spitting it over the edge of the building at the same time.

"They are going to fall of the damn roof." Jax swore as he watched the two women laugh and dance around the edge, clearly having a good time. He started over to the ladder, he turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You can't get them both off of their safely by yourself." Juice told him with a grin.

Jax just laughed and started up the ladder first, followed quickly by Juice.

"Hey baby!" Tara smiled at him, clearly intoxicated with the giggle that followed her words. "Morgan and I are having our own party! NO FUCKING CROW EATERS ALLOWED!"

"I see that." Jax said with a grin as he pulled Tara to her feet. "Let's go party somewhere that you can't fall to your death."

Morgan looked at Juice, he looked at her with the same large smile she had almost seen on his face everytime she saw him.

"I'm Morgan." She told him, suddenly feeling the need to introduce herself properly. But she ruined the poised tone in her voice, actually stumbling a little in his direction.

"Whoa. Steady there." Juice said quickly stepping forward and pulling her in his arms, to steady her. He did not want her falling off the roof and getting hurt or worse.

"Hi." Morgan whispered; suddenly close enough to smell the scent of the leather of the Cut he wore, cologne, and the spicy scent of him. Each man had their own distinctive smell and she liked his.

"Hi," he said to her, noticing the way that she looked at him and liking it.

"Come on Morgan! I want to dance!" Tara called out as Jax was standing behind her on the ladder, to help her down.

"Okay!" Morgan said, pulling away from Juice and heading over to the ladder that her friend was already starting down.

"Here let me help you." Juice told climbing on the ladder first. "You get in front of me."

Morgan just nodded and climbed on the ladder in front of him, her back against his chest. She tried not to pay attention to the muscular arms that caged her in, preventing her from falling, as he guided her down to the safety of the ground.

She turned to face him, with the ladder at her back, and asked "Still think I smell like heaven?"

Juice said nothing as he stepped closer, his body pressing tight against hers. He leaned his head down and actually smelled her neck, up the side of her face and into her hair.

Morgan actually felt herself tremble, she had never had anyone do something to personal or erotic to her ever. Without touching her, her and instantly turned her on, in a way that surprised and amazed her.

"COME ON MORGAN!" Tara's voice called out some distance away, breaking the spell.

"Wow." Morgan said aloud instead of silently in head like she intended. Juice smiled and laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her after Tara and Jax into the clubhouse.

After the fight and Kara and Kimber's punishment the party was pretty much over. The only people in the club house was Happy and Tig playing pool with a couple of Crow Eaters, Chibs and Bobby were at the bar talking with two females that appeared to be Sweetbutts.

Even if Tara had intended to dance, Jax lead her across the room and down a hallway, disappearing from view.

Morgan realized that she still had the bottle of Vodka and took a swing from it before she turned to Juice and asked "So care to show me your room, this time maybe you can actually be in there?"

Chibs and Bobby shook their heads as Juice quickly pulled the dark haired woman behind him out of sight.

"The little Retard is in over his head!" Chibs laughed with a shake of his head.

"She is going to eat him alive!" Bobby laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morgan groaned from the throbbing pain that resounded in her head as she moved it. Thankfully the blinds were closed and the small filters of bright light coming in around the edges of the slates were not enough to cause her any more discomfort. Her mouth was dry and tasted like sour vodka and rotten lemons. She reached her hands out and felt the bed around her and thankfully it was empty. Morgan rolled over onto her back and let out a soft groan, she hurt all over. Her side was sore from hitting the edge of the pool table as hard as she did the night before, her face was sore and her lip burned. Her arms were felt like she had done a million pull-ups from the exertion that she used the night before fighting with Kara.

Morgan sat up and took stock of the room she was. She knew that she was in a dorm room at the SOA clubhouse and she vaguely remember whose it was. She strained her memory of the night before, remembering the fight with Kara, watching Kara be shunned, drinking and partying with Tara on the roof as they celebrated. She remembered Juice and Jax coming to get them off the roof and walking across the parking lot with Juice.

"Shit!" Morgan swore aloud, remembering how she had asked Juice to show him her room. She remembered laying on his bed and drinking the remainder of the vodka in the bottle, and then absolutely nothing.

Morgan threw the blankets that had been covering her to the side and checked her state dress. She was in the same t-shirt that she had been given after the fight with Kara, no bra, and no pants. She jerked the hem of the shirt up and saw that she still was in her black lacey boy short thongs that she had dressed in the night before. She was almost completely positive that there had been no sex that she was involved in the night before. But the flashbacks of her hands on bare tan skin, and of kissing Juice was not something that she could ignore.

She quickly got up and looked around finding her jeans between the wall and the bed, her bra on the top of the dresser, and her two boots on opposite ends of the room. She threw the collection on items on the bed and decided to go in the bathroom and take stock of her appearance.

Morgan closed the door behind her, and used the toilet. She then turned on th water faucet alternating between the hot and cold knobs until she found the right balance. She had avoided her eyes making contact with the mirror until that moment.

"I am back in this shithole town not even twenty-four hours and I look like this." She thought as she took in her features. Her eyes were bloodshot, the entire right side of her face was bruised and slightly swollen, and the skin around her right eye had already turned lovely shades of blue and purple. Her bottom lipped was scabbed over and swollen from where it had been busted in the fight.

Morgan just shook her head and grabbed the washcloth that was hanging neatly on the towel bar, she sniffed it determining it was clean. She washed her face gently with the cloth dampened with the hot water and soap. She then splashed the hot water against her face to rinse the soap residue that the she had left behind with the cloth. She eyed the toothbrush and toothpaste in the holder on the wall, shrugged her shoulders and picked it up to use. She took her time and brushed teeth, tongue, and inside of her mouth, the minty toothpaste tasted like clean in her sour mouth. Once she was finished she rinsed the toothbrush out, making sure she left it as clean as she found it. She rinsed the washcloth out and replaced it neatly on the towel bar where she had found it. Unfortunately she could not find a brush, she hoped that her purse and car where still in the parking lot, not sure if Tara had left already.

Morgan walked out in the bedroom, happy to find it still empty. She quickly pulled her jeans, bra, and boots on. She was just zipping up her last boot when the door opened.

"Good morning Angel!" Juice told her with a grin, he was holding both a can of soda and a cup of coffee. "I wasn't sure which one you wanted, so I brought both."

"Both is great." Morgan told him, reaching out and taking both items. She set the coffee to the side on the nightstand and popped the can of soda open. She did not care that it was the first non-diet soda that she had drank in years, as she took a drink from the cold can.

"Is Tara still here?" she asked, after she drank half the can.

"Yeah, she just got up. She said to tell you that she is ready whenever you are." Juice told her with is trademark smile still in place.

Morgan looked at him and suddenly groaned and quickly buried her head in her hands. She saw the dark marks on his neck and the bite marks on his neck and collarbones, all of those she knew he did not have before she entered his room with him.

"What? You hurting or something?" Juice asked her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah… No..." Morgan said, trying to think of the words that she needed to come out of her mouth. It was humiliating to have to ask someone that she had just met the questions that she needed too, they were so personal in nature. She decided at that moment to just face the firing squad and get it over with.

"Did we…Ummm… " She tried to get out, lifting her head and looking at him.

Juice started to laugh loudly at her, and she was not sure if she should be amused at something that she had no idea was funny or insulted that he was laughing.

"We did some things, but not everything." Juice told her looking at her with a gin and tilting his head to the side. "I think that we passed out before it got to the whole penetration thing."

Morgan looked at him, with a shocked look as she took in his choice of words. "Penetration?"

"You know the whole my dick in your…" Juice told her, as if he had to explain the process to her.

"Stop!" she told him cutting him off, and motioning for him to be quiet with her hands.

They sat there for a moment as Morgan struggled with the flashbacks that were newly appearing in her mind from him being on the bed beside her. Suddenly one of those scenes flashing made it very clear what the some things he had refered to.

"Shit! I blew you!" Morgan moaned and threw herself backwards on the bed. "AND I FINISHED IT!"

"You did." Juice told her with a cocky laugh, that clearly expressed his enjoyment of what she called "finishing it".

"Dear Lord!" Morgan said, as she looked at the smiling biker beside her.

She said nothing when he suddenly moved down beside her on his side. He propped his head up on his hand, his elbow bent above her head. He was looking down at her. She took in the handsomeness of his face, and the way his eyes shined to match the smile on his face.

"Then we are even." Morgan told him with a smile, suddenly thinking about something that she had done.

"Huh.." Juice said, confusion on his face.

"I used your toothbrush." She said with a grin as she pulled her head up and kissed him with a quick light touch of her lips to his.

Before Juice could respond they were interrupted by a knock on the door and the sound of the door opening. Both of them turned and saw that it was Opie.

"Hey Morgan." Opie greeted her without a pause of hesitation to see her and Jucie sprawled out on the bed. "Clay needs you Juice."

"Okay." Juice said bouncing off the bed. Morgan just shook her head and his energy. They had drunk a huge amount last night and you could not tell from the way he was bouncing around with so much energy.

"Sure" Juice told Opie and walking to the doorway, turning to look at Morgan "You coming with?"

Morgan nodded and got off the bed, following the two men down the hallway and into the clubhouse area. Morgan was feeling the whole "walk of shame" that she had heard about but never experienced. But she had somehow determined that she was taking this walk with pride. She was positive that she was far from the first to make this type walk in this building.

"Morning." Tara told her with a grin as she entered the room, she was seated at the bar with what looked like a muffin and a cup of coffee. "Bobby made breakfast, come have one."

Morgan joined her friend at the bar, taking in the other members around the room. She accepted the muffin and fresh cup of coffee that Bobby passed her way, with a smile of thanks.

"CHURCH!" Jax called out loud across the room from the doorway of two double doors to the side of the room. Morgan watched as all the men filed in the room shut the doors, leaving the two women alone.

"So…." Tara asked her with a grin, clearly wanting the scoop on her and Juice.

"Well from what I remember we just fooled around and passed out." Morgan told her with a shake of her head. "Too much Vodka was ingested on my part."

Tara just laughed at her look of misery and smiled. The girls drank their coffee and ate the wonderful muffins.

"You ready to head to your house?" Morgan asked when they were finished. "I need to see Aunt Rhea and go see what condition the house is in. I need to get it cleaned up and ready in case Hospice lets me bring her home."

"Morgan, you know that is going to take a lot of work, caring for you Aunt until the end, right?" Tara asked her with a look of concern.

"I know, but Kara's bullshit has drained me financially. I have some money put up, but most of what I made sent here already." Morgan told her with a tight look. She knew that she was covered for at least a month or two but after that she had no idea, unless she took out a loan on her retirement pension.

"Why don't we swing by your Aunt's house on the way to mine, that way I can help you assess what needs to be done?" Tara asked her with a look of support.

"Okay." Morgan said, the worry still in her voice. "Do you need to tell Jax that we are leaving?"

"No, do you need to tell Juice that you are leaving?" Tara asked her with a teasing tone of voice.

"That would be a nope." Morgan replied with as she got up. Both women walked out into the sunshine and each muffled a moan at the bright light that assaulted their eyes.

"THAT BITCH!" Morgan swore, as she kicked a black bag fileld with trash in the kitchen. Aunt Rhea's house was filthy. There were dirty dishes, trash, disgusting clothes, completely fithly. Morgan could not understand how anyone could have lived in the disgusting mess; much less leave an elderly sick woman alone in it. She had been horrified the moment that they had gotten to the door and smelled the filth and decay inside the house, outside on the sidewalk.

"I am going to kill her!" Morgan yelled, her anger and frustration and her sister boiling over.

"Damn." Tara said, as she took in the mess shaking her head in shock and disbelief.

"It will take me weeks to get this place and fir to bring her home too!" Morgan said, with tears in her eyes. Aunt Rhea had always made it clear that she wanted to die at home, she had always hated hospitals.

"Come on, let's get out of here for now." Tara told her, walking over and wrapping her arm around the crying woman. "Let's get to my house, get ourselves cleaned up, and figure this out later."

Morgan could not find any words to use, to describe the horror she felt for Kara having done this to the woman that taken them in and cared for the sisters. She let Tara lead her out of the house and back into the car. Thankful to be away from the smell and mess inside the house, she had grown up in.

Morgan and Tara said nothing on the drive back to Tara's, Morgan lost in her thoughts and Tara knowing that Morgan needed to work through the feelings and thoughts inside her head.

The drive back to Tara's was quick and soon they were both in the cool aired house. Morgan headed immediately to the room that Tara had shown her last night, grabbing her toiletries, towel, and headed into the shower. She took a quick shower, in the hot water, cleaning herself from head to toe.

After her shower she dressed in a pair of black shorts, white t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. She was going to see her Aunt and then head to the house to start cleaning it. Walking out her room she saw Tara was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I thought I would come to the hospital with you. I have some things that I can work on while you visit your Aunt and then I can come with you to help at the house. If you want?" Tara asked her.

"You don't have too." Morgan told her friend, thankful that Tara was her friend.

"I know, I want too." Tara told her with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morgan spent the past 4 hours alternating with sitting at Aunt Rhea's bedside, and completing the endless stream of paperwork. Tara had been with her during most of the time, assuring her that this would be fine. In fact Tara had helped Morgan make a list of what needed to be done to be able to bring the Aunt home when she was released. Currently Rhea needed to stay in the hospital while she body was dealing with the dehydration and infection from the bed sores that become infected. Tara had even pulled some strings and found a program that would pay for the cost of a nurse to assist Morgan in her Aunt's care when she came home.

Tara had only left about a few hours, telling Morgan to call her when she was ready for a ride to pick her up from the hospital. Morgan was in her Aunt's hospital room, while the elderly woman slept, returning and sending work emails when the she heard a soft knock on the door.

Morgan's surprise showed on her face when Gemma walked in, carrying a vace of bright flowers. Morgan had to admit the woman knew how to dress for her role of MC Queen. Dressed in tight fitted jeans, black top and boots. She admired the woman's ability to accessorize her outfits with jangling silver bracelet and silver necklace with a pendent of turquoise.

"How you doing, sweetheart?" Gemma asked the younger woman, sitting down in the chair beside her.

"As well as expected." Morgan told her with a small smile, the stress of what she was facing emotionally and financially written all over her face.

"Hmmm.." Gemma said, "How is Rhea doing?"

"They said that she should be able to be released in a few days if she responds well enough to antibiotics for the infection and if they can get her kidneys to function properly. I will be able to bring her home where she always said she wanted to be when she…" Morgan told her with tears starting to fall.

Morgan was shocked when the older woman pulled her in for a hug and let her cry softly. When Morgan got control of her emotions, Gemma got her some tissue to wipe her face up.

"What Kara did is unforgivable." Gemma said quietly, her voice firm with her convictions of right and wrong. "Family does not do this to family."

Morgan did not say anything just nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever we can do for you, you let me know." Gemma told her, leaving no doubt in Morgan's mind who the "we" was that she referred to was. "How is your job back home going to take you needing to be here?"

"I have twelve weeks of FMLA leave and my vacation time that I can use." Morgan told her. "But beyond that not much, I have already started sending out inquires about positions in the area."

Gemma said nothing just nodding as Morgan continued, "I feel like I let Aunt Rhea down. I thought that everything was going okay here. I sent almost every dime that I could here, thinking that Kara was using it for her care. I was even paying for Kara to go to college."

Gemma rolled her eyes and said "I don't think that they teach actual courses for what that one was doing."

"I think that you might be right. I just can't see there being a BJ101 offered at a legitimate college." Morgan said.

Gemma laughed softly with her.

Morgan heard phone signal that there was a text message. She looked at it and saw that Tara had sent her a message that she needed to go down to the lobby and meet her to go get something to eat.

"You go ahead. I am going to sit here for some time. Your Aunt was always good to me and supported the club in this town." Gemma told her, somehow sensing what that message said that she had read.

"Thank you." Morgan smiled at her, truly appreciating the kindness that she had received from the other woman.

Morgan grabbed her backpack and purse, kissed her Aunt on the check and waved bye to Gemma as she walked out the room.

Walking outside in the night air, she enjoyed the warm breeze that caressed her skin. She actually had missed the warmth of the California weather, and she was glad to be out of the harsh cold of the weather in Boston right now. She did not have long to wait seeing Tara pull up in her rental car that she had offered the other woman to use.

She threw her bags in the backseat and got in the passenger's seat in the car, and smiled at her friend. "I am starving!"

"I know the hospital food sucks!" Tara laughed and made a face as she put the car in gear. "I got to pick the pizza up, I already ordered it."

Morgan just nodded as the other woman shifted the gear and accelerated, to the only pizza place in town.

Morgan walked inside with Tara when the other girl expressed a need for help with getting the order. What surprised Morgan was the 10 extra-large pizzas and 50 wings that they were picking up.

"We have company for dinner." Tara told her with a wink and a grin.

"Really?" Morgan asked with a laugh. "I thought I could eat at least 3 of these boxes and half the wings."

"Somehow I doubt a little thing like you could eat more than 2 slices." A male voice said with amusement behind her.

Morgan turned her head and saw that David Hale was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you Morgan." He said with genuine warmth in his voice. "I heard you were in town seeing your Aunt."

He nodded at Tara and there was less warmth in his voice, "Tara."

"Good evening Deputy Hale." Tara said with a toneless voice. "We need to get going Morgan."

"Okay." Morgan said looking between the two, and noting the tension between the two. "See ya around David."

Hale nodded and watched the two women walk out the restaurant, as they loaded the car and got in. He only turned his attention elsewhere when they started to pull off.

"What's up with that?" Morgan asked, indicating the tense moment she had witnessed.

"Hale has made it clear that he is disappointment in the fact that Jax and I are together." Tara sighed.

"SAMCRO." Morgan stated not needing any further information from Tara.

Morgan was surprised when they pulled up at her Aunt's house, after stopping to buy two cases of beer. She sat there looking at all the bikes, the trucks loaded with bags and trash in the driveway and yard.

"It's a surprise." Tara told her with a grin, getting out the car.

Morgan followed her out the car and up the walkway to the house. She stopped at the sight of all the bikers that were on the porch, most of them shirtless from working.

"JUICEY-BOY the tiger is here!" Chibs bellowed his head turned to the open window behind him.

"Hello ladies!" Bobby told them with a grin.

"Hi." Morgan said with a confused look on her face.

She was started to see Juice come out the house with a grin, shirtless. He was followed by Jax and Clay.

"Tara told us about what you guys found here and we could not let the fact that Kara had done this shit while she was part of our club and family." Clay told her with a smile, motioning for Morgan to walk into the house.

Juice smiled at her and nudged her arm when she walked past him into the house. Morgan was amazed at the difference in the house. Most of the furniture had been tossed because it had been so dirty that no amount of cleaning could make it better. There were men painting the walls, and repairing the broken cabinets and doors. She could not believe that they had done this for her and her Aunt.

"There is a hospital bed being delivered tomorrow." Tara told her softly from the position she stood in behind Morgan, her arm wrapped around Jax.

"Gemma made arrangements and there will be other furniture here tomorrow also." Clay told the stunned Morgan.

Morgan felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at the amazing difference that the hard work of all these guys had done for her.

She turned and face Clay, Jax, and Tara stammering as tears fell, "Thank you so much. I never thought… I never expected…"

Clay pulled her in for a gruff hug and then Tara was hugging her. She let Tara lead her back out on the porch, where the other were sitting. Someone had gotten the pizzas, beer, and wings out the car and passing them around.

Morgan stepped out on the porch and looked at them all. She took in Tig holding the pizza box out of Juice's reach every time the other man reached for it. Bobby and Chibs were sitting on the porch in the rocking chairs, feet on the rails. Even the one that she had snatched Kara off, Happy was there, sitting on the porch railing with a beer. Opie was throwing a black trash bag in the back of a truck. She saw others that she did not know their names on the porch and in the yard.

"I just want to tell you that I appreciate all of this more than you could ever imagine." Morgan said loudly in a clear voice, tears still flowing down her face. "This means everything to me. Thank you!"

"Aww lass, it was the least we could do." Chibs told her with a grin and a wink.

"We like Rhea, she is a great gal." Bobby said with a nod at Morgan. "Always made the best mac and cheese for the Taste of Charming!"

Happy said nothing just nodding at her, she wondered if he just wasn't one that talked very little.

"Give me that!" Juice told Tig, finally snatching the box out the other man's hand. "Come sit with me Morgan."

Morgan heard the other men as she walked over and sat on the porch steps with Juice, he had sat down sideways, his back against the railing on the top of the porch. She sat on the step right below him. She said nothing when he reached over and pulled her one armed over to sit between his legs, her back to his chest.

"Want a piece?" Juice asked her opening the box for her to get a slice. She grabbed one and took a bite of the pizza covered in veggies and meat. She could only manage one of the large slices, as he seemed to inhale the rest of the pizza. She sipped the cold beer that Opie passed her when he sat down on the other side of th porch steps.

Morgan listened to the others joke with each other, enjoying the light atmosphere and banter. She did not realize that she was leaning back fully on Juice, his arms around her loosely.

"With all the painting and the varnish that we put on the wood the house needs to be aired for a couple of days before you can stay here." Jax told her from the porch swing he was sitting on with Tara, smoking a cigarette.

"I don't plan on staying here until Aunt Rhea can come home." Morgan told them.

"We packed your sisters stuff up and sent to that apartment in Lodi that she has been staying at." Jax told her with a tight look on face.

"Good. If the bitch knows what's good for her she won't bring her ass back here." Morgan told him, the look of what she would do in her eyes.

"After the ass cutting you gave her last night, she has found a hole to crawl in for some time." Tig laughed. "Even if you did force Happy to go without last night."

"After what I know now, that bitch better never come my way." Happy said his raspy voice, filled with the disgust he felt for the blond sister of Morgan's.

"She knows that she is done in Charming." Clay said, as he got out the chair he was in and walked down the steps of the house. "I am going home to see my lovely wife."

"Tell Gemma thank you for me, please." Morgan told him, lifting her eyes to meet his as he walked past her.

"Sure thing, tiger." Clay said with a smile before he walked off.

"Look what I found!" a spiky haired blond man said coming from the back yard with an old football. "Who wants to play?"

"Hell yeah, Kozik!" Juice said. "FOOTBALL!"

Soon the guys were all split into teams and even Morgan and Tara were drafted to play, only Bobby was allowed to be the ref. Tara, Jax's, Kozik, Chibs, Juice were on a team. With Morgan, Tig, Happy, Opie, and a prospect that they called Sack on the other team.

"Alright Tiger, when I say three you toss the ball to me." Tig told her thowing the ball lightly to her. "I am the Quaterback."

Morgan nodded and bent down like instructed, only to jump up when she felt Tig slide up behind her and place his hands between her knees.

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING HANDS!" Juice bellowed from across their scrimmage line.

"It what the Quarterback does to get the ball!" Tig laughed with a grin, but stepped back a few paces.

Morgan just rolled her eyes and got back in position, ball in hand. She winked at Tara who had been placed in the same position on her team also.

"One… Two… THREE!" Tig yelled.

Morgan quickly tossed the ball to him and got out the way of the guys. Tara ending up beside her on the sidelines as the men tackled each other roughly, Tig threw the ball and Juice caught it before Happy could and raced to the area that was designated as the end zone for a touchdown.

"RETARD!" Tigs swore at Juice.

Soon the game was getting competitive between the men, their play getting rougher, as the tackled each other harder. Morgan and Tara joined Bobby on the sidelines as they watched the men have fun in the dark night. Juice and Happy were playing as receivers and running backs, the others primarily just tacking each other to the ground in some rite of passage that only men could enjoy.

"Come here Tiger!" Tig called motioning for Morgan to join her team in the huddle. This was the last play, the score was tied between the two teams.

"Tiger you are going to act like you are tossing me the ball, but really you are going to run those long as legs of yours down over there and score the winning touchdown for us." Tig told her.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked with a look of "What the hell" on her face.

"You can run right?" Tig asked her.

"Duh." was her only response and a roll of her eyes.

"We will protect you." Opie told her, motioning at Happy and himself. "Just run!"

Morgan nodded and got in position, this time Tig pulled his stunt from before. She knew that he was doing it to distract Juice, so the other man would come for him and forget that she had the ball.

"MOVE BACK DUDE!" Juice yelled over from the right of Morgan's position as he glared at Tig.

"I like the little Tiger, she is soft!" Tig tormented him.

"Now." Opie told her quietly.

Morgan stood up and made like she tossed the ball to Tig, but secretly tucked the ball in her arms folded against her body. She took off, as Juice raced past her, his target being Tig. She saw Opie take down Chibs as she run.

"MORGAN HAS THE BALL!" She heard Jax yell to his team, but was brought up short by Happy before he could actually grab her.

Morgan raced down the small yard and into the end zone, and scored a touchdown for her team!

Morgan was instantly surrounded by her team and twirled in the air by each of the men as they all celebrated and talked shit back and forth.

She found herself aginst Juice his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against him. They walked back over to the porch and sat down as they all had a cold beer.

"You only won because you had the Tiger! "Kozik told Tig.

"Why in the hell do you keep calling me Tiger?" Morgan asked the men, confusion on her face.

"Two reasons lass." Chibs told her with a grin. "One the way you stalked across the clubhouse last night and attacked Kara, like a lioness taking down the prey. Two is because of the way you tore up Juicey-Boy last night."

Morgan felt her face go red when she realized that they were talking about the bite and scratch marks she had put on Juice last night.

"Hey! I liked it!" Juice told them loudly, thinking he was defending her.

"Bet you did!" Jax teased with a grin.

Morgan just groaned and buried her head against Juice's chest.

"Question is did Tiger!" Tig called out.

Morgan instantly defended Juice without thinking, her head pulling back to face them on the porch, "After last night, what you rubbed against me in football, I hardly felt!"

The guys all busted out laughing, at the crack she had landed on Tig. Even Tig laughed and winked at her, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thanks baby." Juice whispered in her ear. The feel of his breathe against her skin, made her get the chills running up and down her spine. She felt her stomach clench as desire raced thru her.

"See that." Happy said soundly, standing up and motioning down the street. Morgan heard the change in his voice, the friendly banter gone, everything in his voice translated into her the word ALERT.

Morgan started to stand to see what had gotten Happy's attention, but Juices arms locked her in place as he turned them as if he was shielding her body with his own.

There was a screech of tires, and the men exploded off the porch in action.

"Silver sedan!" Chibs yelled out.

"SACK GET TARA AND MORGAN OUT OF HERE!" Jax ordered. "TAKE THEM TO THE CLUBHOUSE!"

Juice pulled Morgan to her feet quickly, almost dragging her to the car that Sack and Tara were already racing to. He flung the back door open and gently shoved her in the back seat and slammed the door close as Sack was already in the driver's seat turning the ignition. Everything was happening so fast that the roar of the bikes as they took off and the car shot of slamming her into the backseat seemed to be in a blur.

Sack broke every single speed limit, blew thru every traffic light and stop sign that it seemed like only seconds before they were screeching into the Teller-Morrow lot.

"Come on!" Tara urged Morgan to get out the car quickly, "We need to get inside. Sack can't secure the lot by himself and protect us."

Morgan stumbled when she realized that Sack had a gun in his hand as he quickly escorted her and Tara inside, he had placed himself closest to the street as if anticipating an attack from that direction.

Morgan only realized that she had been holding her breathe, once the three of them were in the safety of the clubhouse. When she heard the ragged release of it from her body.

"It's okay." Sack told them with a grin, as he started moving around the clubhouse. She could tell that he was checking the security systems.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked, Tara sinking down on the bar stool next to her friend.

"I don't know." Tara told her with a shake of her head. "But the last few months I have learned to just do what Jax says at moments like this."

Morgan had just started to drink the cold vodka and cranberry juice that Tara had made for her, along with one for her own self. When the doors to the clubhouse came open and Phiny, Opie's father came barreling inside. Morgan sucked in a deep breathe when she saw that he was carrying a shot gun leaned against his shoulder.

"Just a precaution." He told the girls with a grin, motioning towards the gun. "Opie called the car that they chased from staking you all out ran straight to Lodi, Mayan territory."

"Shit." Tara exclaimed.

Morgan remembered the tense time from her childhood when the war had raged between the Son and the Mayans. No one talked about it openly, but she remembered the nights her Aunt Rhea had been called to assist the Sons, Rhea had been a nurse. Morgan remembered the funerals that had happened during that time, the windows rattling from the streets full of Harley's in the honor parades for the dead.

"Jax wanted you girls safe until they get back." Phiny told them, with a friendly smile. Morgan had remembered the man coming to visit Rhea, he had always shown up with presents for Kara and herself. She remembered the kindness he had shown her Aunt and her family.

Morgan not sure of her words, just nodded and smiled. She finished her drink in a gulp, and motioned for another one from Tara. The other woman had drained her glass at the same time as Morgan, and she complied with Morgan's request understanding the other woman's need, since it was her own.

After her third drink, and witnessing Phiny and Sack both take calls that they walked away from the women to have. She asked Tara, "How in the hell do you take this waiting?"

"With lots of vodka and prayers." Tara told her, serious in her words. "This like is not easy, but I love Jax. I would not be anywhere else in the world than where I am right now."

Morgan nodded and thought the other woman's words over as she had one more drink.

"I can have Sack go get you girls anything you need from your house." Phiny told them, as he walked back over to them after another call. "Jax wants you both to stay here tonight."

"Sure." Tara and Morgan answered the man. Both of them quickly gave a list of what they needed. Morgan was thankful that she had not unpacked and all the man would have to do was get one of her suitcases, for her. She could not imagine the embarrassment that Tara faced having to have the man go through her drawers to pack her a bag.

"You think that Juice would mind if I took a shower in his bathroom?" Morgan asked, shortly after Sack and left with their list, her rental car keys in his hand.

"I think that boy would let you do anything you wanted!" Tara told her with a grin. "Juice is cool like that, and apparently from the way he took down Tig, he likes you."

"Yeah the doofus did nothing but talk about you all morning." Phiny told her with a grin. "He went on about you graduating with honors, how you had worked your way up to a Director position, only being one step from a VP position."

Morgan nodded, but she wondered how Juice had known that. She knew that Kara would not have bragged about her like that, and she had not said one word about any of that to a single soul since being in Charming.

Morgan's thoughts were a jumble as she made her way down the hall and into Juice's room. She kicked her tennis shoes off in the corner, and grabbed a a clean folded shirt of Juice's off the top of his dresser, needing something to put on in case her clothes were not there when she got out.

She turned the shower on and stripped as the bathroom filled with steam from the hot water. Stepping into the shower, she welcomed the hot water that poured down on her. She laughed when she saw the bottle of shampoo on the ledge and pictured Juice using it on his Mohawk. She washed her hair, cleaning her body with the antibacterial bar of Dial soap that was in the shower, taking her time getting clean and enjoying the hot water . She was glad that she had shaved her legs the night before, since she did not have her razor. She may have used the man's toothbrush but she drew the line at sharing a razor.

Stepping out the shower she dried off and pulled Juice's shirt on. Thankful that hit hung mid-thigh on her and covered the fact she had no panties on. She quickly exited the bathroom and smiled when she saw her suitcase on a chair in the room. She dug into it pulling out the first pair of panties she could find, a hot pink thong. She also found a pair of white shorts that she liked to sleep in and a pair of white ankle socks. Morgan brushed her damp hair, only having toweled dried it, and put it in a messy French twist on her head, securing it with a hair clamp.

Morgan still could not get the words that Phiny had told her that Juice had supposedly said about her out of her mind. She was confused on how he had known that information. She decided to go out and see if the guys were back yet or if there was any new information.

Returning to the clubhouse she found just Tara sitting in there at a table with her feet propped up in another chair, a drink in front of here still as she stared out in space, lost in a deep thought. Tara had taken and was dressed similar to Morgan, obviously in a shirt of Jax's and shorts. Her feet also were in socks, having shared Morgan's own thought about not walking barefooted on the floor in here.

Morgan walked around the bar and fixed herself another vodka and cranberry juice. She walked over and sat down with her friend , in the chair across from Tara, propping her feet on the empty chair next to her like her friend.

"What's up?" Morgan asked Tara.

"They are out making sure that there are no more strangers in Charming." Tara told her with a grin. "Jax said that for us not to wait up, that it is going to be late before they get back."

"But you can't sleep." Morgan told her with a knowing look. She knew that if Jax was out there in danger, Tara was not the kind of woman to just go to bed and sleep, as if nothing was wrong.

"Nope, Sack did not grab my sleeping pills." Tara told her. "I take them sometimes when my mind won't let me rest."

"I have mine." Morgan told her, pulling a medicine bottle out of her pocket in her shorts. "I came out here to get something to drink to take one with, and see if anything had changed."

"Jax thinks it was just someone checking on things, nothing more." Tara told her, holding out her hand for Morgan to shake a pill from the bottle into it. "But he wants to make sure."

"Makes sense." Morgan said, getting her own pill after giving Tara hers. Morgan knew that she should not be swallowing her the medication with Vodka, but she did not care.

"I think that I have drank more in the time I have been here, then the past five years in Boston." Morgan commented.

"Charming has a way of causing that." Tara said with a grin.

The girls sat there in a comfortable silence as they finished their drinks, until they both started yawning from the pills they had taken.

"Well here's to another night in Charming!" Tara called out down the hall to Morgan as Morgan made it to Juice's doorway.

"Goodnight Tara, and thank you!" Morgan replied softly, her voice echoing in the empty hallway.

"No, Morgan. Thank you for being here and being my friend." Said, before she walked in Jax's room and closed the door.

Morgan went inside Juice's and crawled in the bed, not even turning the light on. The sleeping pill pulling her into sleep almost the moment she snuggled into the bed.

It seemed like hours later when she felt Juice climb in the bed beside her his body damp from having just taken a shower.

"Shhh… Go back to sleep." He told her, spooning up against the back of her and wrapping his arms around him.

Morgan fighting the sleep that wanted to drag her down back into oblivion thought about how comfortable this felt and how it was not like her to be like this with any man or person. Being this open and comfortable with them all them the way she had the past two days was not like her at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morgan woke up again, alone in Juice's bed. The only evidence of him actually being there was the impression his head had made on the pillow next to her, and the fact that could smell him everywhere, and she liked the scent.

She got out the bed and quickly dressed in a pair of white Capri pants, with a matching white top, and strappy heels. She found her make-up bag and placed a light touch of make-up on her face. She brushed out her hair and styled it in a loose bun on top of her head. She sprayed some of her favorite perfume on and grabbed her purse and her car keys that were beside it.

Morgan was surprised to see the clubhouse empty as she walked thru it quickly, her heels clicking against the hard floors. She pulled her sunglasses out her bag, and pushed them on her face before stepping outside into the bright California day.

She noticed that Juice was sitting on top of a picnic table with Happy, and Chibbs standing beside them, the three men smoking.

"Hey!" Juice called out, waving her over.

Morgan was still surprised when Juice stood up on the seating area of the table, hopped down and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her check. His openness with her was so different from anything that she had experienced before.

"Going to the hospital." Morgan told him, smiling at him. There was something about the exuberance that he had for life that attracted her to him, his was like a light and she was the moth drawn to that light.

"You look nice." Chibs told her, taking in her outfit.

"Those shoes are hot." Juice whispered in her ear.

Morgan kissed his check and laughed, "If these are hot you should see the others I have."

Juice just gave me a look, that had me blushing, much to the amusement of the other two men standing there with us.

"After last night, you need to have one of us with you at all times." Chibs told her in a kind tone.

Morgan remembered Tara's words the night before about having learned that in certain situations it was best to do and just let them do as the needed.

"So who has Morgan babysitting duty?" I asked, clearly surprising them that I was not going to argue the point.

"I have some things that I need to do." Juice told her. "Happy is going with you for the day."

"Okay." I shrugged. "But I am taking my car, these white pants are not getting on the back of a bike."

"No riding bitch?" Juice teased me.

"Nope, not today." Morgan told them with a shake of her head, and a laugh.

"I will follow you." Happy said, standing up from his reclining position against the table. "We going to the hospital, right?"

"Do I need to go by the house for anything?" I asked them, remembering the furniture that was being delivered there today.

"Nope, prospects are there finishing up. With all the fumes it would probably be best if you did not go by there today." Chibs words said. But Morgan clearly caught the underlining message; they did not want her at the house in case the car from the night before came back.

"YO! JUICE!" a male voice called from the garage.

"Gotta go!" he told Morgan with a kiss and ran across the lot to the garage bays.

Morgan looked at Happy and he nodded understanding that she was ready to go. She walked over the car and got inside, quickly cranking the engine and twisting the knob to blast the air condition to full force, to cool the inside of the hot car. She waited until Happy was on his bike before pulling out. Morgan drove through the streets of Charming, trying to not feel self-conscious about the biker following her.

Once at the hospital she parked in the lot, and got out the car. She watched Happy pull his bike in the space next to her. She stood there as the man got off his bike, noticing the way his hands casually checked something in his waistband, she knew with a doubt in her mind that he was carrying a gun.

She was surprised when Happy reached over and took her arm, and escorted inside the building. In fact he deleivered her to her Aunt's room, and walked inside with her.

Morgan walked over to her Aunt's bedside and smiled at the sleeping woman, "Aunt Rhea, I am back." She said softly as she lightly touched the woman on the check.

Her Aunt opened her eyes and smiled at her before going back to sleep. Morgan took the other chair, since Happy was in the one next to the door. She noticed that he had moved it to a position where he could see down the corridor for anyone that approached. She moved there chair next to the bedside, so that she could hold her Aunt's hand.

Morgan talked softly to her Aunt, about memories from her childhood, she told her about the house and all the improvements that had been made, she basically did it fill the silence in the room. She soon forgot about the man in the room with them. Soon the nurse came in and Morgan had her get a pitcher of ice water and some cups in case her Aunt woke up and wanted anything to drink. And within an hour or so she was glad, because Rhea woke up and Morgan held her head and assisted the woman with taking some sips of water from a straw in the cup she had filled. Morgan talked softly with her Aunt who seemed to be disoriented and talked as if Morgan was still a child living at home. Morgan assured her Aunt that she had done her homework and would eat all of her dinner.

Morgan was so engrossed in caring for her Aunt that she did not notice Happy had walked out the room and got her a sandwich and a can of soda. She had just gotten Rhea back to sleep when she felt him touch her arm lightly to get her attention.

"Eat." He told her simply and pointed at the food on the table next to the bed.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, and sat down and ate the sandwich and drank the non-diet soda.

Soon after that the Doctor came in and spoke to her, she made the motion for Happy to stay in the room. She knew that they all knew the situation and had helped her with everything.

Morgan listened to the Doctor go on about all of Rhea's medical issues, and the level of care that the woman was going to need. Morgan knew that they were concerned with the way that Rhea had been brought and the condition she had been .Morgan repeatedly assured the physician that she was home for as long as her Aunt needed her. When the man continued his repeated lecture for the third time Morgan had enough.

"I assure you that I am FULLY aware of the situation and completely capable of providing both the support and care that my Aunt needs at this time." Morgan snapped at the man, her eyes flashing.

"I think that you may be taking on a task that is more complex then you can ever imagine." The physician told her. "I think that your heart is in the right place and your intentions are good, but…"

"She told you that she was good with this, and the conversation is over." Happy's voice suddenly filled the room, Morgan felt his hand on her shoulder. He had moved to stand behind her, showing his support of her.

The physician saw something in Happy's eyes and knew that his best course of action would be to leave, now.

"Don't let that asshole get to you." Happy told her with a soft squeeze of her shoulder. She felt him move away from her and take up his position at the door. Morgan sat back down in her chair and resumed holding her Aunt's hand, but this time she was lost in her thoughts.

She and Happy spent the day in the room, with her Aunt. Happy sitting there silently, his body and eyes on alert with every footstep or voice that came down the hall.

Morgan heard his phone go off and saw him open it and look at the screen, reading the text message.

"We can go." Morgan told him, looking at him.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Positive." Morgan smiled at him, trying to hide the worry and stress that she was feeling, since the encounter with the Doctor.

Happy looked at her and nodded, standing up as she did. Morgan gathered her purse and kissed her Aunt's check. Happy once again escorted outside in the dusk of the day meeting the night.

Morgan noticed the on the windshield of her car and reached over and pulled it free, and opened the folded paper.

She froze when she read the words and saw the picture in the middle of it. The picture was of her and Juice on the porch, her sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around her. She knew it was her, but her face had been colored over in black ink. The words below it was what made her suddenly look at Happy her eyes wide in shock.

"What?" he asked and reached over and took the paper from her hand. He read the words written on it in black marker, "Go back to Boston on your own or in a box, bitch!"

"Get in the car and go straight to the clubhouse." He told her suddenly scanning the darkening parking lot, staring into the shadows that seemed to be forming around them.

Morgan listened to him, moving quickly to the door, opening it and getting inside. She cranked the engine and pulled out. She drove back to the clubhouse and quick as possible without getting a speeding ticket. The lone headlight in her rearview mirror is what kept her from panicking. The night before and now the threat directed at her was almost more than she could handle and all of this on top of what she was already facing with her Aunt's death approaching.

Once she parked the car in the Teller-Morrow lot, she let out a deep breath and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. She knew that Happy was right there, watching her on brink of a meltdown. Morgan took a minute to get her self together. She lifted her head and got out the car. She did not say a word as she walked inside, with Happy behind her.

Morgan took in the scene at the clubhouse. Tara was playing cards with Chibs and Bobby. Phiny, Opie and Kozik were at the bar watching a basketball game on the TV. Juice was at a table with his laptop, typing on the keyboard. Clay and Jax were inside the Chapel area going over papers spread across the table. Morgan just needed a moment alone, to process all the thoughts she was having. She smiled at them and headed straight to the room that she was staying in.

She heard Happy telling them that there was an issue, as she walked down the hall. Morgan sat down on the foot of the bed and tossed her purse on it, and noticed her cell phone blinking the blue light that she had messages. She picked it up and rolled her eyes at the messages from Derrian. They ranged from how much he missed and needed her to what a bitch and whore she was. She just tossed the phone on the bed and pulled her shoes off.

Morgan knelt down on the floor and dug around in her in her suitcase and drew out the small black zippered cosmetic bag. She opened it and pulled out a couple of pill bottles looking for the one she needed. She found her bottle of Xanax and quickly poured two of the white football shaped pills in her hand. She quickly swallowed them without water, grimacing as the pills went down dry. She needed them for her panic attacks, which she had not had in the past six months. She pulled a pair of clean shorts out and underclothes out. She grabbed one of Juice's t-shirts from the stack still on the dresser.

Morgan had just finished showering and getting dressed and coming back into the bedroom from the bathroom when Juice walked in. The pills she had taken had kicked in and she was calm, almost serene was the expression on her face.

"Hey." His words soft as he walked over and pulled her close against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"Sure." She told him. "Xanax makes everything better."

Juice looked at her face, searching hers to see if she had taken too much. After a moment he seemed satisfied that she was okay.

"Happy said that you hardly ate anything today. Bobby cooked some food. Let's get you something to eat." Juice told, turning and walking her to the door, one arm wrapped around her waist. She just wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against him. Letting him lead her out into the clubhouse, where everyone else was.

Juice pulled out a chair at the table and she sat in it. Morgan just nodded when he said that he would be right back with something for her to eat. She did not pay attention to the looks she was getting tossed from the others. Tara and Jax were in a quiet conversation; Tara was shaking her head at what he was saying.

"Here, eat this." Juice told her kindly as he sat a plate filled with a huge amount of food on it in front of her. He had piled roasted chicken pieces, saffron rice, and some kind of green vegetables that were threatening to overflow the plate. He even placed a large glass of ice water in front of her. Morgan just stared at it, there was no way in hell that he expected her to eat that much.

Juice walked over to where his laptop was sitting on another table, picked it up and came back over to the table she was at. He sat down next to her and started looking at something on the screen.

Morgan picked up the handle of the fork that was appearing from underneath the mound of rice. She started to eat slowly, ignoring the conversations around her.

"No more." She told Juice pushing the plate away, her stomach was filled to brim and she had barely made a dent in the mounds of food.

"You sure?" Juice asked her, looking at the plate.

"Juice she is a little thing and does not eat like a horse like you!" Chibs chuckled.

"If I eat another bite I will puke!" Morgan told Juice. "I am tired."

Juice stood up when Morgan did and it was a good thing because the medication and food made her unsteady on her feet and he had to help her walk to the dorm room.

Once in there he helped her to bed, and kissed her softly. "I gotta go work on some things and then I will be in here."

"Okay." She mumbled her eyes already closed.


	6. Chapter 6

All except Kip and Phil had been gone for over a week, and Morgan was a little depressed and confused. Everything was so confusing to her, since leaving Charming she had always been guarded, even Darrien had never really gotten close to her. Part of it was because she knew that they few associates she had there would never ever understand Charming and how SAMCRO was or that she had accepted never knowing who her father was. Morgan had allowed Derrian to get inside out her, mostly out of boredom, and loneliness. She knew that she had never really loved him or else she would have never put up with the cheating and laziness he had. Morgan had decided that she was not going back to Boston even after her Aunt passed away. She was not sure that she was staying in Charming but she k new that she would stay close by. Her friendship with Tara and Lyla had shown her what her life was missing in Boston. She had actually started sending her resume out and had gotten a call for an interview at Pope real estate in Oakland.

She was at the house waiting for the transport that was bringing her Aunt home today. She was touching things up, the windows were open letting in the fresh air. She had arranged the different blooms and stalks of fresh herbs that Gemma had dropped by earlier into vases and spread them throughout the house. She had even made sure the nurse (Emma)'s room was nice and homey feeling. Tara had assisted in making sure that most of Emma's salary was paid from special funding from a program. Gemma had been by earlier and said she would be by with dinner and groceries. Gemma had even slid a prepaid flip cell phone in her hand, and with a nod Morgan accepted its purpose.

Morgan went out and sat on the porch, V-Lin had just moved her car and his bike to the side of the yard so that the ambulance would have plenty of room to make it in the house. Morgan gently pushed the ground to have the swing move lightly. She still had not asked Juice about all the stuff that Phiny had talked about Juice bragging about her. She still had not figured out what exactly was going on between her and Juice. Other than the night she had fought her sister and the drunken make-out they had done nothing more than sleep and kiss. Because he was out late with club duties and the past week he had been in Indian Hills.

After looking at the phone for a few minutes, Morgan opened it and smiled at the numbers already programmed for her. Scrolling down she found the one she wanted and pressed the select button to call.

"Hey." Juice answered only after two quick rings.

"Hey." Morgan smiled as she repeated his greeting. There was something with his voice and the warmth in it that made her smile. "I am just waiting Aunt Rhea to get here."

"Today is the big day! Are you good?" Juice asked her, Morgan could here the soft sound of music in the background as if a wall or door was separating it from where he was.

"It is hard to explain. I know that I am bringing her home to spend her finally days. I wish I could change that, but I can't….." Morgan said, tears falling down her face. She felt that out of everyone else she could share herself with him, that he would listen and never judge her.

"Baby, I know. This is really brave of you to take this on, and not just have her stay at the hospital. To honor her and make her wishes become reality." Juice told her, the pride in his voice for her. "Not many people could do what you are doing."

"When are you coming back to Charming?" Morgan asked him, suddenly wanting to see him more than anything else.

"Jax and Happy will be back tonight. I still have a few more days here." Juice told her. "Happy is going to relieve the prospect tonight and stay with at your place until I get back. You are still under watch until we find out about that threat."

"Okay. Happy is cool." Morgan said, "But I wish it was you."

"I know. But soon." Juice told her.

Morgan noticed the ambulance pulling up. "They are pulling up with her now. I got to go. Be safe."

"Be strong Baby girl and I will be there soon." Juice told her right before they hung up.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of getting her Aunt settled in the hospital bed in her room. Emma arrived and started the medication doses. Rhea had started to be able to hold down any food of liquids the past two days. Something that was explained to Morgan as being in one of the final phases. Morgan assisted the nurse with any talk that she could, most of the day and evening she sat in her Aunt's room and read from some of her Aunt's favorite books. She only got up from her position in the chair next to the bed when she heard the rumble of the motorcycle in the driveway.

"Emma, I got it. Go ahead and go back to your room, it's okay." Morgan told the woman that she met in the hallway.

Morgan walked over to the door and looked out the glass frame and saw Happy getting off his bike and exchange words with V-Lin abd then the other man got on his bike and left.

Morgan open the door and walked out to greet the man. After that day in the hospital when he had defended her, she felt like he was a friend to her.

"There is a plate for you in the microwave." She smiled as he walked up the steps to her. "And some cold beer in the fridge."

"Thank you. Next time at night, wait for one of us to get to the door, you can't see the shadows on the side of the porch if there is anyone waiting there." Happy told her, pointing out what he was talking about.

"Shit!" Morgan swore, realizing that he was right and in the darkness of the night stepping into the circle of the porch light like she had made her a huge target.

"It's okay, now you know." Happy told her and motioned for her to go inside. Morgan walked in and headed straight to the kitchen and started the microwave to heat up his plate, and set the table for him. She also pulled out two beers and opened them. She heard Happy checking the locks on the windows and doors before coming to join her. She took his plate out the microwave and set it at the spot she set for him and then placed herself across from him with her own beer. She watched him wash his hands before he sat down.

Morgan realized after a few moments of him eating that he had set a gun down on the table next to him and it had no fazed her. She started at for a few moments before Happy's voice stopped her "In this life you are going to have to get use to that."

Morgan looked up at him and smiled faintly, "I know. I just realized that I had gotten use to seeing one."

Happy nodded at her and finished his food and beer while she sipped on hers slowly. When he was finished Morgan picked up is plate and utensils and washed them, only turning to face him when after she sat everything in the dish rack to dry.

"I made up the couch for you, to sleep on. There is some fresh towels in the bathroom if you want to wash the dust from the road off. The nurse is here and she was hired by Gemma so she is a friend of the club. I am going and sit some more with my Aunt's room." Morgan told him.

"I need some help if you don't mind." Happy said looking at her. " i got a little scrape on my back shoulder and I need the bandages removed before I shower and then reapplied."

"Sure." Morgan told him. "Just come get me when you are ready."

Morgan went back to Aunt's room and went back to reading. It was thirty minutes later or so when a light knock on the open door caught her attention, she looked up and happy was standing there shirtless. Morgan nodded, put the book down and followed him into the bathroom.

"Damn happy." She swore when she realized that it was more than a scrape. It looked like he had been sliced by a knife, thanfully not deep enough for stitches.

Morgan gently peeled the tape off the bandage and pulled the gauze off. Toss it in the trash, she said "When you need me to reapply just come to my room, I am going to be in there."

She closed the door behind her and walked down the short hallway to her room. Morgan changed into a pair of shorts and one of Juice's shirts that she had acquired while staying at the clubhouse. She was sitting on her bed going through some of the briefs her job had sent over-night her to review.

It was not long before there was a knock on her bedroom door and she called out softly "Come in".

Happy came in dressed in a pair of jeans and bare-footed with the supplies in his hand. Morgan stood up and motioned for him to sit on the bed. She quickly applied the medicated ointment, guaze, and the tape to dress the wound.

Once she was finished Happy nodded his thanks and walked out the room. Morgan finished her work and then went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Morgan knew even before the older woman's words were spoken what she was going to say. Aunt Rhea was in a rapid decline since coming home almost two days prior. Both the Hospice Doctor that visited and the nurse Emma, could not find any other reason other than the woman had held on until coming home.

"Morgan if there is anyone that you need to call to come say good-bye now would be the time, with her blood pressure dropping I think it is only a matter of hours." Emma smiled at her kindly.

"I need to call my sister, Kara. And I have no idea if my Mother is even alive or how to find her." Morgan admitted. Even if Kara had been rotten to the core and caused her Aunt's rapid decline in health, she still had a right to say goodbye.

"Give me Kara's number and I will call her and anyone else that I know Rhea was close too." Gemma said from the doorway.

Gemma had been there for the past hour visiting like she had the past few days.

"Thank you." Morgan told her handing the other woman her cell phone to use. Kara was least likely to give Gemma the issues or attitude that she would have given Morgan. "I would appreciate that."

Aunt Rhea had only spoken once or twice since coming home and that was to express her happiness at being home. She had mostly slept with a peaceful expression on her face, Emma had made sure that the pain medications were at the correct dosage so that there was no discomfort for Rhea.

Morgan held the frail hand of her Aunts in her own. She talked softly to her Aunt about childhood memories and thankful she was for the loving care she had received. Morgan did not hear the phone calls that Gemma made or the actual words. She was zoned on her Aunt and making sure that her Aunt how loved she was.

Morgan was interrupted by Gemma's voice when the other woman returned to the room a short while later. "Kara is on the way, and I have made some calls and Carly is on the way also."

"Carly? My mother?" Morgan asked confused that Gemma had been able to get ahold of the woman.

"The old lady network has it's perks." Gemma told her, with a smile.

Morgan just nodded and returned to her previous talking to her Aunt. Morgan did not hear the rumble of motorcycles or the car door's slamming as people arrived at the house.

"Can I have a private moment with Rhea?" a male voice said.

Morgan turned and saw Phiny standing in the doorway, even if the older man was not openingly crying she could see that his eyes were red rimmed.

Morgan nodded and walked out the room, she closed the door softly behind the man to give him some privacy. Morgan was surprised that the house was packed and how quiet all the people were being that were there.

Tara walked up and wrapped her arm around Morgan's shoulder and lead her through the all the people into the kitchen. "Gemma can control everyone and you need a moment."

Morgan sat down at the kitchen table and accepted the cup of coffee that was handed to her. She sipped the hot liquid, not even taking a moment to add cream or sweetener the way she normally did.

Tara sat down in the chair next to Morgan and pulled ot close to her, so that she could wrap her arm around her shoulder. Morgan just leaned against the other woman, needing support suddenly. She had been so strong in the room with Aunt Rhea but now she needed to gather herself and find the strength that she needed before she could return. Morgan and Tara sat that way for some time, Morgan managed to drink two cups of coffee as she cried silently.

But the peace was quickly shattered when she heard Gemma and another woman's voice raise in anger.

"You will not come in here and say one word in disrespect to your Aunt or Morgan." Gemma said her voice full of steel. "You have been given this blessing to say goodbye by Morgan, if it was up to me or anyone else you could have never gotten this!"

Morgan stood up quickly and pushed her way through the crowded hallway and living room to in search of the voices. She could not hear the other woman's response but there was one.

She found them on the front porch. Gemma was standing in the doorway, stopping Carly from entering.

"I have a RIGHT!" Carly said. Morgan was shocked at the appearance of her Mother. Carly at one time had been a beautiful woman, but her life style and choices had taken that from her. Her hair was dyed a garish unnatural red, her face lined and heavily made-up as if to hide her real age looked to be 20 years older than she was. She was dressed in clothing that made it obvious that she still thought she was a size 5 twenty year old. Morgan was horrified at what she was looking at.

"The only right you have is to come in here, say goodbye to the woman that raised you and your children. You will be respectful and courteous. You will not raise your voice, wail, scream, or cry anything about that remotely sounds like a "poor me" this is about Rhea. The respect that woman is owed by you." Gemma said very clearly and firmly. "If you do anything to wake or upset either Rhea or Morgan I will make sure that your life is a living hell! No club in the next 8 states will ever welcome you."

Morgan expected Carly to continue her argument from pervious with Gemma. But Carly saw that Gemma meant every word that she said and knew that the Queen of SAMCRO was not one to be taken lightly. Carly nodded her head and said no more, she seemed to deflate from her previous self-importance. Carly even refused to make eye contact with Morgan, other than to show a brief recognition as she was led by Gemma to Rhea's room.

Morgan noticed that Juice was pulling up with Chibs and decided that she wanted some fresh air and to greet him.

He was off the bike and met her halfway across the yard, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Morgan at that moment felt something inside her as she embraced both his hug and what he was offering her. He was giving her strength and support, without saying a word. Morgan felt the sobs that she had been holding back come forward and out of her mouth. She cried into his chest, wetting the fabric of his shirt and leather of his Cut. Morgan knew that almost the entire town of Charming was there and watching her break down in his arms. She did not care or even notice that he was walking her around the house and into the backyard.

Morgan only noticed her surrounding when he pulled her down to sit with him. They were in the back yard and sitting on the steps of the back porch.

"I am sorry." Morgan told him, wiping her eyes. "I just lost it for a moment."

"Don't be sorry, baby. From what everyone says you have been amazing and strong." Juice told her his brown eyes looking deep into her's. "You have made everyone so proud of you with how you are taking care of your Aunt."

Morgan did not know what to say at his words. They filled her with such a good feelings and pride. She could not find the words to express how he made her feel.

Juice kissed her then. The kiss started off as gentle almost caressing and then it turned into something much more as Morgan responded with passion. Their tongues joined in touch and sensations that was all tender and furious passion at once. Morgan moaned from the sheer pleasure of the kiss, she had never experienced a kiss like this. Her hands wrapped around his neck and stroked his head, the feel of the baldness and faint traces of the Mohawk fascinated her hands. The taste of his mouth was intoxicating to her.

Pulling apart slowly from the kiss that neither of them wanted to end, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jax's voice cut across the yard to them. "But Kara is here and it's best that you come around front, both of you."

"Great." Morgan muttered, standing up. Juice joined her and grabbed her hand holding it tight. She looked up at him and smiled. They walked over to where Jax was at the fence and stopped when he motioned for them to wait.

"Kara is wearing fresh ink of the Mayan's." Jax told them. His expression and tone stating it all, nothing else needed to be said.

"I don't want her alone with Aunt Rhea." Morgan said, starting to move past Jax.

"Happy and Chibs are escorting her in the room and staying in there with her." Jax told her. "Gemma just escorted Carly to her ride, since she claimed that she could not take all of this."

"When could she ever take anything?" Morgan said rolling her eyes, the question more of a statement.

Jax, Morgan, and Juice walked back around to the front and joined Bobby, Clay, and Gemma on the porch. There were other people there but Morgan could not remember their names at the moment.

Juice leaned against the porch rail, and Morgan leaned back against him. Her back to his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. Morgan sighed when she felt his chin rest against the top of her head. Morgan smiled and nodded at everyone that walked past her as they went in and out to pay their respects.

"Carly wants us to call her when it happens. I told her that I would personally call her." Gemma told Morgan, as she sat on the porch swing next to Clay.

Morgan attention was turned to answer Gemma when her words were stopped by her sisters.

"Looks like Miss. High and Mighty Bitch is a Crow Eater after all." Kara sneered at her. "Always thought you were big shit and better than me!"

Morgan whipped her head around and started to lean up from Juice, but his arms locked and actually pulled her completely against his body. It was his voice that spoke before Morgan could get the words out of her mouth.

"Morgan is not a Crow Eater, she is way more than that." Juice said in a calm tone. "She is better than you in every way that you could EVER imagine." Juice then kissed the top of Morgan's head in a very affectionate manner, and stared at Kara with distaste in his eyes for her.

His words and actions almost seemed to hit Kara physically, stunning her for a moment. But then her face twisted in hate and she screamed a pure sound that echoed her rage and made for Morgan and Juice. But Jax and Bobby both blocked the couple, and Happy snatched Morgan by the back of her arms from behind.

"Get the Mayan trash out of here." Jax ordered Bobby and Happy.

"I will get you Morgan!" Kara screamed repeatedly, as she was dragged off the porch and down the street to car with her friend Kimber in it.

"Don't let her get to you." Juice whispered into Morgan's ear.

Emma came out at that moment "I think that you might want to come in here, I think it's time."

Morgan sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second as she gathered herself to do what she needed to do. She nodded and stepped forward.

"Who is in there now?" Morgan asked, Emma.

"Phiny." Emma told her softly.

"Gemma would you?" Morgan asked, suddenly knowing that it was right for Gemma to be in there.

Morgan turned her head and looked at Juice and he nodded without her needing to ask the words aloud.

"Gemma please get whomever you think that my Aunt would want in there." Morgan told the other woman, knowing that the right people would be in there when her Aunt left.

Morgan made her way into her Aunt's room, noting Phiny standing in the corner of the room, the tears running down his face as he stared a the woman on the bed. His face and body showed the deep emotion that he was feeling. Morgan took one of the chairs next to the bed and grabbed one of her Aunt's hands in both of hers. She felt Juice come to stand behind her and he placed his hands on her shoulders giving her support. Morgan did not see or hear whomever else entered the room or their voices as she said the "Lord's Prayer".

A deep sigh escaped Rhea's lips at the end of the prayer, signaling that she had gone.

Morgan sat there staring at her Aunt's body as she made her mind and soul accept what had just happened. She knew that her Aunt was dying but had no actual concept of how that would happen. She had never witnessed another person, much less someone that she loved so much, pass on and it shook her to every level who and what she was. Morgan sat there for minutes as everyone else moved into action around her. Tara and Emma attempting to take the vitals, hearing Tara pronounce the time of death, feeling her Aunt's hand growing cooler in her own warm one.

"Morgan, Morgan, Honey." Gemma's voice soft and firm finally cut through the shock that she was locked in. Morgan turned her head and looked at the other woman. "Baby, you got to let her go now. She is gone."

Morgan looked at Gemma in disbelief for a split moment, wanting to argue and deny the woman's words. But then she looked at her Aunt and saw that Rhea really was gone.

Morgan leaned down and kissed the hand she was holding so tight. She tne kissed the top of Rhea's forehead and check and whispered "Thank you for loving me, I love you."

Emma started to pull the sheet forward to cover Rhea's face after Morgan gently laid her Aunt's hand down. "No don't do that with me in here, PLEASE." Morgan begged the other woman, crying.

"Get her out of here." Gemma told Juice. "She does not need her last memories to be her Aunt leaving this house on a stretcher." What Gemma meant was the body bag that would be on that stretcher.

"Take her to my house." Tara told Juice holding out keys to him. Juice accepted them.

"Come on baby." Juice told Morgan softly pulling her up and leading her from the room. "Let them take care of her now."

Morgan said nothing as she allowed him to guide her from the room, and out the house.

Once they were at his bike he turned and asked "Do you think you can ride?"

Morgan looked at him, and took in the concern and care in his eyes. She nodded and smiled at him. Even in her hurt and pain she saw that he cared for her and was taking care of her. Something that had only been done by the woman that had just died in the past.

Juice put the helmet on and tighteded the strap so that the it fit snug and perfect on her head. She climbed on behind him and felt the bike rumble to life as he started it. Morgan molded her body against the back of his, as he walked the back in reverse to the street.

She pressed her check to the back of his shoulder as he took off forward. Morgan allowed his body to guide hers as she followed his movements, never once stiffing or throwing his balance off as they raced through the streets of Charming.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Beware very graphic sex in contained in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8**

Once they pulled into the driveway at Tara's, Morgan knew what she wanted and needed. She climbed off the bike and unsnapped the helmet. She removed it and handed it to Juice the moment he got off the bike. She allowed him to lead her to the front door, and waited for him to unlock it. She walked into the dark house and waited for him.

"Do you need to shower from the ride back to Charming?" She asked him, knowing that he had ridden for at least 6 hours straight to get back to her when he had been called this morning.

"Do you need anything?" Juice asked, confused by her question.

Morgan looked at him from the top of his dusty black boots, up his legs in the baggy black cargo pants he wore; she took in the large silver buckle on his belt, the way his dark blue t-shirt was loosely tucked into the front of his pants. The way his leather cut proudly showed his solid chest and arms tan and strong. She looked at his face and took in the mouth that she wanted to kiss and on her body, stopping her look when she met the warm brown eyes staring at her.

Morgan did not say anything as she turned and went down the hallway to the guest bathroom that she had used so many times before. She flipped the light on and walked over to the bathtub and turned the knobs to start the water pouring out the faucet. She adjusted the knobs until the temperature was at the degree of hotness she wanted. She turned the middle knob to change the flow of the water to come out of the shower head. She pulled the shower curtain to contain the water to the tub area before she turned to face the doorway where she knew he stood after following her.

Morgan met his eyes as she pulled her socks off, and then her shirt over, tossing all the clothing to the floor. Juice moved forward a couple of steps as his eyes watched her. She pulled her pants down and kicked them to the side. She watched Juice's adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra that too joining the pile of clothes on the floor. She slowly peeled her panties down and left them on the floor.

The look that Morgan gave him, she knew left no doubts in his mind as she pulled the ponytail out of her hair and then moved the shower curtain aside and stepped into the hot water.

Morgan only stood under the spray for a few seconds, her hair and body getting wet from the water pouring down from the shower head. Before she felt Juice's body against the back of hers. She could feel the erection he had press against her lower back and she arched against it and him.

She turned and faced him, staring at his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She started to kiss his chest, tasting both the water that rained down on them and his skin. Her mouth moved to his neck and she kissed, bit, and sucked gently on it. She heard him moan softly as she kissed the edge of his jawline. Then their mouths met, it was her turn to moan as Juice kissed her.

They stood under the spray for minutes that felt like forever wrapped in each other's arms kissing. Morgan moved her hands from the back of his neck and stepped back as she stared up at him. Her hands found him, her hands grasping the hardness of him. She Morgan looked down and almost gasped at the size of him, amazed at how incredibly hard he was in her hands. Morgan knelt down slowly until she could place her mouth on him. She head him moan as she pulled him into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around him. She moaned when she felt him grab her hair and start to move her head back and forth. Morgan continued to suck, moving her head until he was almost free of her lips and then taking him back into her mouth until he was down her throat.

"Morgan…" Juice moaned as she stroked him with her mouth. She picked up the pace knowing what she wanted, but he pulled her head back. "Not this time."

Morgan scowled at him as he pulled her back to a standing position, he actually laughed at her.

"We have been done that road before, time to take a different route." Juice told her kissing her.

Morgan cried out when Juice moved his mouth and kissed and sucked on her neck. She felt him pick her up, her back against the cold tile, her legs wrapped around his waist. He positioned her in a way so that he could not enter her yet. Morgan did not have a moment to express her unhappiness that he was not inside her, because his mouth had found one of her nipples. She almost screamed from the pleasure that shot down her spine has he bit, sucked and licked alternating between her two nipples.

"Please!" Morgan begged wanting him to take her there and now in the shower.

Juice moved his head away from her and gazed down at her pleading face framed by her wet hair. She could see the desire for her in his eyes, but she also saw something more. He was going to possess her; she could see the need for him to own her in his eyes.

"I am going to fuck you, but the first time is not going to be a quickie in the shower." Juice told her, his voice raw with need and desire.

Morgan said nothing as he gently slid her to her feet, standing her up. She watched him reach over and turn the water off and pull the shower curtain back. She accepted the towel he handed her. Rubbing it against her hair and then her body, finally wrapping it around her body. He was already standing in the open bathroom doorway, his towel wrapped around his hips, waiting for her.

She took the hand he offered her and followed him to the guest bedroom. He closed the door behind them and pulled her next to him all almost in one motion.

She felt his mouth against her ear, gently biting her lob, and moving to her neck. Morgan moaned and melted against him. She did not realize that he was even moving them to the bed until she felt the softness of it underneath the back of her body. His body over hers, but to the side of her own.

Juice moved his mouth to back to her breasts and continued the pleasure from the shower, this time between his hands and mouth alternating and working together Morgan was sure he was torturing her. She arched her back underneath him and cried out begging him for more.

Juice's hand moved down and stroked the hottest part of her body as his eyes met hers. H's eyes locked her with his as he slid a finger inside her, she instantly felt her body tighten, and start to orgasim has moved first one and then two fingers in and out of her. She arched her back as she came, calling out his name.

"You are beautiful when you come for me." Juice told her kissing her mouth as her body calmed down, removing his hands. He rolled on top of her and between her legs. His elbows on either side of her bracing his body and holding him up over her own.

Morgan moved her body around until he was at the entrance to her, stopping only then.

"Please… Please.." her whispered plea echoing in the dark room. She stared up at him, into his eyes.

"Morgan." Juice whispered as he slowly started to push inside her. Going slowly because she was so tight, but he was struggling from how much he wanted her.

Morgan could not form words as she pushed inside her completely. She screamed and cried out from the pleasure of him being buried inside her gave her, no one had ever made her feel this way.

"You feel amazing." Juice told her as he started to pump slowly in and out of her, controlling the tempo even when she busked against him to move faster. He forced her body to comply to his own.

"JUICE!" Morgan screamed as she came again this time withering underneath him and scratching his back. The pleasure from her body and the slight pain from her nails made him increase the tempe, as he continued to fuck her through the orgasim.

Morgan's eyes flew open as her body immediately went into another orgasm, as she wrapped her legs around him.

Soon Juice was moving in and out of her as fast as possible, giving in to his own pleasure. Morgan felt him stiffen and pulse inside her calling her name over and over. She screamed in ecstasy as his release poured inside her joining her own. Juice collapsed on her as they both rode out the pleasure waves in their own bodies.

"Dear lord." Morgan finally managed to gasp after what seemed like eternity.

"Hmmm, I think you mean Dear Juice." Juice teased her kissing her check and rolling to her side. He pulled and turned her so that her backside was pressed against his front, her back against his chest.

Morgan just laughed softly and snuggled against him. She could hear the confidence in his voice and knew he deserved it. What she did not hear was the possessiveness that was clear in it. Juice had taken what was his and now he was keeping her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Three months later….._

Morgan thought about the changes that her life had made over the past three months. Her blood family had ceased to exist after her Aunt died. Her family was now the Club and everyone in it. Gemma had been a driving force in getting Morgan settled into the "life" and Charming as smoothly and quickly as possible. Gemma and Tara both had given her unlimited guidance and support.

Seeing Tara accept the role of "Mother" completely and effortless to Abel when he came home, impressed and awed Morgan. Tara and Morgan had become the best of friends. In fact Morgan had sold her Aunt's house and bought Tara's family home. The home where her Aunt had died was too much for Morgan to deal with. She had tried but after a month and a half of not being to even enter that bedroom, the house was put on the market.

Morgan had gotten a job as a consultant with a local legal firm, which specialized in labor and employment legal issues. She was assigned to support the pacific regions which included locations in California, Washington, Nevada, and Oregon. Otherwise she worked from her home and reported to an office in Bakersfield once or twice every two weeks for staff meetings.

The biggest change in her life was her relationship with Juice. Somehow between that first encounter in the elevator at St. Thomas and today, he had become her rock and biggest supporter in life. Also he had become someone that she needed in her life. What they had was not something that planned or even talked about between the two of them. Morgan just suddenly looked up at a Gemma's dinner party and met his eyes across the table and knew that she was absolutely and completely in love with him. The moment she realized that emotion inside her, was the same moment that she recognized it shining back at her from his eyes. It was the same with the fact they lived together, it was not planned, but suddenly they both realized that it became "our" home.

They were still in what Tara referred to as the "Honeymoon" phase. They had not had the first argument nor had they discussed anything other than that they loved each other. Morgan was surprised that she had not had any issues with Crow Eaters as of yet. Gemma said it was because of what she had done that first night, but to always be on the lookout for one that would test her again. Morgan felt that she could and would trust Juice, because they had talked about being exclusive some. Juice was like any other man of the club. He was territorial, protective, and possessive. But with him there was some difference, he was also understanding, trusting, and supportive of Morgan's corporate life. That is why she never even blinked an eyelash to see a Nomad or local Charter member always near but never actually close enough to reflect on her business dealings sometimes when she was on location. Most of the time there was no need because she flew most of the time and used a rental car. But if she was in a town that held a Charter or there was a Charter for a rival MC or group she had at least one person on what she called "Morgan Duty".

Morgan's thoughts were cut short as the prepaid cell that Juice had her carry rang, cutting into the silence of the hotel room.

"Hey babe." She said as she answered it, knowing who it was calling her.

"Miss you." Juice told her, with a warm voice.

"I know… I am wrapping up in the next couple of days." Morgan told him, closing the file that she had been looking at. She got up and walked over to the large window that looked over the Las Vegas night. "Negotiations with the Union are going good."

"I don't want you to be alarmed, but Happy and a couple of the Nomads are on the way to you now." Juice said, she could tell that even if his voice was calm something serious was going on. "We have had a situation here and I want you to be completely sure that you are safe."

"Okay." Morgan told him, agreeing even if she wanted to question him. "Are they coming here to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I gave them the information. They were already at another Charter a couple hours out. Morgan, I need to be able to focus completely on what is happening here." Juice said with a deep sigh. Morgan pictured him, rubbing his head, he often did that when there was a lot on his mind.

"Do they have the room number or am I just going to see them when I leave?" She asked, wanting to make sure that she was dressed if they were coming to her room. She was currently in one of Juice's t-shirts and panties.

"Happy will come up to your room. Morgan don't open that door for anyone except him." Juice stressed to her.

"I won't, I promise." Morgan assured him. "I understand and will do whatever needs to be done. Do not worry about me baby."

There was a moment of silence before Juice spoke and his voice conveyed the worry, stress, and tension he was feeling. "Donna was killed tonight. A drive-by, we have no idea who did this."

Morgan sat there for a moment, trying to find the words that would comfort him and not show the sudden fear that spiked inside her. She also wanted the sorrow that she was feeling to not resound in her voice. "Focus on Opie and the club there. I will be safe and home as soon as I can. Give everyone my love and support. Is there anything I can do from here?"

"Just let Happy and the guys keep you safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you right now." Juice told her.

"I wish I could be there now, and hold you. I love you and WILL be there as soon as I can." Morgan told him, wishing that she could be there right now and wrap her arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Juice said.

Morgan could hear someone calling his name in the background and from the accent she was almost positive that it was Chibs.

"Give everyone my love." She said. "Take care of yourself and keep safe for me to come home."

"I will, I got to go. I love you, Mor." Juice said and then ended the call.

Morgan flipped the phone closed and plugged it back into the charger on the nightstand. She realized that her hands were shaking, and that there were tears running down her face. She sank down on the floor, and cried silently into her hands. Donna was someone that she had known her entire life. They had not been as close as she and Tara had been, but they were friends. Donna had only recently started joining in the club activities for the families and Morgan had enjoyed spending time with her. Donna was an amazing Mother and wife, who possessed a quiet strength and grace that she admired.

Morgan was not sure how long she sat there crying, and mourning the woman that was her friend and family. Her heart ached knowing how much hurt and pain that Opie and the children were feeling right now. Losing her Aunt had been hard, but Rhea had lived a full life. Donna was only a year or two older than herself. She heard a knock on the door and stood up suddenly.

Morgan quickly grapped a pair of shorts from her opened suitcase on the chair next her and pulled them on. She did not say a word as she ran over to the door and looked thru the peephole. Morgan saw the familiar face and bold head. She quickly flipped the latch lock over and turned the hotel version of a deadbolt to open, pulling the door open.

"Happy." She said, relief to have someone here that she knew would keep her completely safe like Juice wanted, ringing in her voice. She moved to the side for him to come inside.

Happy motioned for her to move away from the door, so she walked back into the room. She watched him as he pushed the door closed and engaged all the locks on the door. He then walked over to the large window and pulled the drapes that she had kept open, previously unconcerned because she was on the 12th floor. But now she noticed that there were building across the way that could hold hidden dangers.

"There is a bar, if you want a drink or a beer." Morgan told him, pointing out the stocked mini-bar in the room.

"A beer would be good." Happy said, pulling a chair out from the desk and sitting down. Morgan noted that form the position he was, the door was in his direct view and that placed him between the bed and living room area of the room and the door.

Morgan walked over and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle from the door. She twisted the top off with the adge of her shirt and then handed it to the man. She then walked back over to the bed that her work was spread over and sat down.

"What is your work schedule?" Happy asked after taking a long drink from the bottle.

"I need to be at the location by 8:30 for the meetings. We usually order food brought in." she explained. "With everything almost done in the negotiations we anticipate being done by 3:30 or so. I have a rental car so I have been driving there from here, leaving at 8:00 or so. The location is only 20 minutes away."

"Do you already have a flight scheduled?" he asked.

"I am scheduled to be on one in a couple of days, but we should be finished tomorrow. I can leave earlier of we do." Morgan told him.

"I don't want you to have to make the trip back to Charming on my bike. But Juice said that you were scheduled to fly back into Oakland and that is not going to happen now." Happy told her. "Can you drive the car back to Charming and turn it in near there?"

"Yeah, I just need to call the rental car company and change the return destination." Morgan nodded and said.

"Good. Mayday, Wizard, and I are going to escort you back to Charming." Happy said.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Morgan spoke, "This is bad, real bad."

Happy just nodded and looked at her. She knew that he was telling her in his look that this was the life that she made the choice to take as her own. She and Happy had become close friends, he had even shared what was going on with his Mother. He had even taken her there to meet and visit his Mom's on the days that he was with her in Bakersfield. Morgan knew that she was one of the few people that knew that part of his life, the part outside the club.

"I hate that I am not there, to support everyone." Morgan told him, she wanted to stress to him that she was not regretting or backing out of her choice to be with Juice and be a part of the MC life. "I should be there for the club. My heart hurts for Opie, Kenny, and Ellie. SAMCRO is my family now."

Happy nodded at her words, his acceptance of the truth in her words clear.

"I am going to get all my stuff together tonight, so that I can just pack it in the car. I will check out, if something happens and I have to stay longer, I will get a different hotel." Morgan told him as she stood up and started to pack her suitcase.

"Changing your pattern is good." Happy agreed.

Morgan kept out only what she would need and packed her personal belongings up. She then sat down and finished her notes for the meetings tomorrow and then packed her laptop and files up in her work bag. She noticed that Happy had turned the TV on softly, he was watching it and the door.

"If you want to shower the bathroom has everything you would need. I think that there is a pillow and blanket in the closet. I can make up the sofa bed if you want." She offered.

"I will shower in a little bit. You get some sleep, there is only a few hours until you need to get up for work." Happy told her. "You can turn off the lights if you need too."

Morgan nodded and climbed in the bed. She turned off the bedside lamp. "Thank you, Hap."

She did not need to her his response, knowing that he would simply nod his head. She turned over and went to sleep. All she wanted to do was get her work done and get back to Charming and Juice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Morgan woke up as they pulled up at Teller-Morrow. She had gone to sleep after they had filled up on gas and got something to eat. With the way Happy drove the car and speeds that they traveled at it was the best course for her.

"Juice called while you were sleeping and said to bring you here instead of the house." Happy told her when he noticed she was awake.

"Okay." She replied, as she sat up stretching. "Sorry for crashing on you in the car."

"You sleeping was better than you hitting stomping on a brake pedal that did not exist on your side of the car." Happy told her with a laugh as he backed the car into a parking space.

"Whatever." Morgan laughed, getting out the car. She stood up and looked around the lot. She noticed that Gemma's car was still there, and that most of the bikes were parked. She made her way across the lot, her high heels clicking on the pavement.

Walking into the Clubhouse she felt the solemnness that hung in the air. Chibs, Bobby, and Juice were sitting at the bar. Juice jumped up off the stool the moment he saw her and both of them almost ran to each other across the room.

She was in his arms in an instant. He hugged her so hard that it almost took her breath away. Morgan looked up at him, seeing the tension, worry, and stress in his normally smiling face. She wished with all of her that she could take it all from him, so that she could have her goofy, smiling biker at that moment.

"I missed you." Morgan told him, then kissing him.

"I love you, Mor." Juice told her softly, burying his head against her neck.

They stood there holding each other for a few minutes, needing that moment between them. They only pulled back some from each other when Tig walked in the room from the Chapel.

Morgan saw instantly that there was something really wrong with Tig. He had a look of desperation in his eyes that both pulled at her heart and scared her at the same time.

"Clay needs you." Tig told Juice as he walked past them, and then out the Clubhouse.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Morgan asked Juice.

"Yeah. I have some business I need to handle and I want you here." Juice told her, kissing her forehead.

"I will just get my bag from the car." Morgan told him.

"No, I don't want you even outside alone." Juice said shaking his head. "I will get it in a minute, after I see Clay."

Morgan just nodded and smiled at him, before she walked over to the bar to greet Chibs and Bobby. Happy, Mayday, and Wizard came inside and were at the bar.

"Hey lass." Chibs said with a weal version of his normal self. She hugged him and Bobby.

"Sit here." Bobby told her pulling out a bar stool next to him for her.

Morgan perched on the stool and leaned against Bobby. Sack came from the stock room behind the bar and asked. "You want a drink?"

"Vodka and cranberry, please." Morgan smiled at him. She could see that he too had red rimmed eyes.

"How was the drive?" Bobby asked her after Sack gave her the drink.

"The miles just flew past." Morgan said, with a look at Happy. "I slept almost the entire way."

"Hap drove." Bobby said with a knowing look.

"Tacoma and Vegas will be here in the morning. Stockton and the other charters will be here in the afternoon." Gemma said walking in the room, from the dorm rooms.

"Hey Momma." Morgan greeted her with, as Gemma walked over and hugged her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No baby, you being home is what we needed." Gemma told her with a smile. Morgan could see that there was something more than Donna's death on the other woman's mind but she knew that Gemma would never admit it, especially in front of her "boys". "Mary is here taking care of the kids."

Morgan nodded, and when she felt her eyes start to fill with tears she quickly blinked them back. She would not cry right now, these men in the room with her needed her to be strong. She could cry later. Morgan picked her drink up and drained the glass. When she placed it back on the bar she shook her head to let Sack know that she did not want another one.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Gemma asked her quietly.

"Sure." Morgan said. "I was just getting ready to head to the room."

Gemma nodded, she followed Morgan out the main room, down the hallway, and into the room that Juice use to stay at all the time.

Morgan sat down on the bed and watched the older woman come in the room and close the door softly behind the both of them. Gemma leaned against the dresser and looked at Morgan for a minute before speaking.

"The club needs help." Gemma told her. "They need to come up with a large amount of cash quickly."

Morgan did not hesitate, "I have what's left from selling the house and the remainder of the life insurance policy in the bank, $62,000.00. I was saving it for renovations for the house, but if it's needed here then it's needed here."

"How soon could you get it together?" Gemma asked, from the widening of her eyes Morgan knew that she had not expected that much.

"It's in the bank I use here in Charming. I can withdraw it tomorrow." Morgan told her.

"The club will pay you back when we get past this hill." Gemma said, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Morgan. "This is just a bad spot we are in."

"SAMCRO was here for me when I was in a bad spot, and I know that the money will come back to me." Morgan smiled at Gemma. "Why didn't Juice just ask me and I would have wired the money earlier?"

Gemma looked away for a moment before she turned back to Morgan. "He does not know that I came to you."

Seeing Morgan's confused expression. Gemma explained further. "He is so worried that this life is going to interfere with the career that you have built for yourself."

"My work life has nothing to do with my personal life." Morgan told her, shaking her head at the woman's words. "Juice knows that I separate the two."

"Honey, this life will become your only life." Gemma told her with a wise look. "At some point the lines you are drawing will become blurred between the two."

"Juice supports the fact that I have worked so hard to get where I am in my career, he is proud of that." Morgan said, shaking her head.

"I love you Morgan, as if you were my own. The advice that I am giving you is straight from my heart and my experience. You man loves you, and you love him. But you being gone the way you have been with this new job is going to take a toll." The other woman said her voice filled with warmth but there was a warning in it also. "The men in this club and life need their Old Ladies when they need them."

"Juice has not…" Morgan started to say to defend her man. She knew that he loved her and would never violate their relationship.

Gemma held her hands up to stop Morgan. "Juice loves you, you love him. I see what is between you two, but this is only the beginning. I saw how he was last night, I was here. He NEEDED to be able to feel like he was protecting you. He NEEDED to be able to give himself some sort of peace of mind that he able to take care of you. And yes he got thru it this time, with being able to count on Happy and the Nomads to do that for him. Honey there is going to be a time when he needs to find comfort and that peace of mind that he can only find in your arms. If you are not here he is going to find what he needs somewhere else, ALL men do that."

Morgan wanted to argue that Juice would never do that to her, to what they had. But Gemma's words rang with the truth that she could not ignore or dismiss. There had been times in the past few months that she had forced that same thought or fear out of her mind. Times when she had been on the road at a location and there was a party or event and she wondered if Juice would not take up a Crow Eaters offer of a good time.

"Baby, you have a good man in him, don't lose that." Gemma told her, standing up.

Morgan nodded and smiled at the other woman. "Don't say anything about me giving you the money until it is already in the club's hand." Morgan said.

Gemma nodded and gave Morgan a look of approval. Sometimes the good of the whole club had to come before anything else. Gemma started to leave the room walking over to the door.

"Have you talked to Tara?" Morgan asked, stopping her. "I have not been able to get her on the phone."

"She and Jax, are each dealing with Donna's death their own ways." Gemma said simply and then opening the door and leaving.

Morgan kicked her shoes off on the floor and got off the bed. Her thoughts a turmoil from both Gemma's warning, and the unspoken words about Tara and Jax. Something was going on with Jax and Tara, something that Gemma knew but was not sharing.

Morgan walked over to the dresser and searched the drawers. She found a pair of her underclothes, shorts, and one of Juice's shirts. With the cloths in her hand she went into the bathroom. She washed the make-up off her face, and changed from her work clothes into the ones she had gotten out of the dresser. She took her hair out of the French twist it was in, running the brush thru the long hair.

Walking back in the bedroom, Morgan noticed that her stuff had been brought inside for her.

She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. She sat down on the bed while she waited for it to boot up. Once it was up she connected to the wi-fi and sent her resume to St. Thomas to the HR department. Tara had told her about a position that was opening there, it was not the same level that she was on and the pay was not what she made. But she knew that it would have her home every night, and not traveling. It was step backwards in the corporate ladder, it was more than a couple of steps backwards. Even with the money she was loaning the club, she was good on her bills.

Once she was done, she turned the computer off. Returning it back to her bag, she opened her suitcase and dug out a pair of clean socks and put them on.

She tried not to dwell on Gemma's warning, Donna's death, and whatever was going on with Tara. She left the room and walked down the hallway, into the clubhouse. She noticed the Chapel doors still closed, but now all the Men must be on there because the club house was empty. Morgan walked around the bar, fixed herself a very large strong drink, and placed the Vodka bottle on top of the bar. She then went back around the bar and sat down on a stool. Morgan propped her feet on top of the stool beside her.

"_If you are not here he is going to find what he needs somewhere else, ALL men do." _ Those words spoken by Gemma kept repeating over and over in her mind. Thinking about how much she loved Juice, the need for him inside her. The way he loved her in a way that she had never experienced ever in her life was everything that she needed. If it ever came down to her career or him, Juice would be the choice she made every time. He would be the choice that she made when it came to everything else, always.

Morgan drank half her drink, and then refilled the cup with Vodka. She nodded a greeting to Kozik when he entered the clubhouse. He smiled at her and made his way straight into the Chapel, closing the door behind him. In the brief moment the door had been open she heard Clay's voice but not the words he spoke.

When the door to the clubhouse opened again, she turned her head and saw Tara enter.

"Jax isn't here, is he?" Tara asked, the look on her face reflecting stress and worry.

"He has not been here since I got here a little over an hour ago." Morgan told her.

"He has not been home and his phone is going straight to voicemail." Tara stated, coming to sit on the bar stool that Morgan moved her feet off of. "I have not seen him since we got the call about Donna last night."

Morgan looked at Tara before she could speak the Chapel doors opened and Chibs, Mayday, Wizard, Kozik, Happy, Clay, and Juice came out.

Juice came over to her, and stood between her legs, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head.

"Clay, can I talk to you?" Tara asked the older man, getting off her stool.

Clay nodded and motioned for Tara to follow him outside, with Chibs and the Nomads.

"Sack and Bobby went to turn your rental in." Juice told Morgan, but his eyes watched the group that went outside. "I have to go out with Kozik for a while."

Morgan looked up at his face, she wanted to tell him to stay with her. But she knew that she could not, she would not put him in the place. "Alright, I love you."

Juice looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. "It will be late, don't wait up for me."

Morgan leaned up and kissed him. She wanted the kiss to express love, support, and understanding that she felt for him. The response she got was so intense from him the kiss fierce and hard. His mouth pushing against hers, his tongue forcing her lips to part. She felt his hand mover up and pull her hair, making her head tip farther upwards and her back to arch pressing the front of her body against his own. She could taste him, her body trembling from that taste. Her hands found their way under his short and pressed against the smooth feel of his skin and hard muscles of his abdomen.

"JUICEY BOY!" Chibs voice called out from the doorway, breaking the connection of the kiss between the two of them.

"Shit..." Juice swore softly, pulling his mouth from hers.

"Go." Morgan told him. "I will be right here for you."

"Mor, I love you." Juice told her, his voice soft but filled with intensity that filled her with pleasure.

He pulled back from her, turned and left the clubhouse with Kozik.

Morgan watched him leave and sat in the now silent clubhouse. She had never heard it so quiet in her before, not even the stereo was playing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Morgan took a deep sigh and sat down on the bed, in her own home. Today had been exceptionally hard, with Donna's funeral. She had never wavered or weaken for a moment in her support for Juice or the club. She had stood at his side, both them holding each other tight during the whole ordeal. Even when the sun had beat down on them and the occasion sucked the energy and life from them. Morgan knew that she had done her duty for both the club and her man from the looks of approval that she received from both Gemma and Clay.

But Juice had been acting odd since they had gotten back to the house late the night before. He had made love to her in an almost way that seemed like it was tingled with desperation. His mouth and hands had been all over her in a way that he had never used before. He was up and gone before she even woke up. She had just gotten a text to meet Gemma at the bank in the next hour to withdraw the money they club needed.

Morgan got out the bed and took a quick shower. Then she dressed in a pair of jeans and tight fitted black shirt. Sh zipped up her black boots and then went in the bathroom and fixed her hair and make-up. She grabbed her purse and went out into the kitchen and stopped when she saw a folder piece of paper on the counter with her name on it. She placed her purse down and picked up the paper and opened it.

_"Morgan,_

_ I want you to know that I love you and always will, but what happened to Donna is not something that I can allow to happen to_

_ you. This life is hard that I choose and harder on the women that we bring into to be with us. In the long run of it, I don't_

_ think that it is the life for you. It takes a rare strength that few women have to endure and sacrifice for this. I don't think_

_ that this is the life for you, as my woman. I will have one of the prospects come by to get my stuff. _

_ This needs to be a clean break for the both of us._

_ Juice"_

Morgan's eyes filed with tears as she read the break-up letter that Juice had left for. She felt sadness, pain, and angry building inside her. |Sadness and pain because he was breaking up with her. The anger because had done it in a letter, not even having the courtesy to tell her this in person. The fact that he had implied that she was not strong enough to be his woman was a slap in her face.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Morgan yelled as she crumpled the paper in her hands and grabbed her keys and purse. She stormed out the house and into her car.

Morgan saw Gemma waiting outside the bank with Sack when she pulled up. Morgan wiped the tears from her face and crammed her sunglasses back on and got out the car."Morning baby!" Gemma greeted her with a smile and hug. She knew that the other woman had no clue that she had been dumped via letter. "We only need 55k."

"Okay, let's go get it." Morgan told her with nod and walked in the bank.

It took the bank an hour to get the cash that she wanted and she piled it into the black bag that Gemma had brought with her. Once they had it, and walked back outside

"I want to take it to the clubhouse." Morgan told Gemma, changing the original plan of Gemma taking it to the guys.

"I thought you were keeping this from Juice." Gemma said with a confused look on her face.

"Juice knowing does not matter anymore." Morgan said tightly, her words laced with anger.

"What do you mean?" Gemma asked, shaking her head.

"Juice is not a factor in my decision to do this and I want to make that clear when I drop it off." Morgan said.

"Ride with me and Sack." Gemma said pointing to her vehicle. "i don't want you alone and unprotected with that much cash on you."

Morgan nodded and followed Gemma over to the vehicle and got in the moment the beep was heard unlocking the doors. She placed both her purse and the bag of money on the floorboard in front of her and put on her seat belt. Gemma got in and started the car.

"Care to tell me what is wrong?" Gemma asked her a few minutes later pulling out with Sack behind them.

"Apparently I am not STRONG enough to be Juice's woman." Morgan said, tears sliding down her face. "He left me a letter this morning telling me that and that a prospect would be by to get his stuff later. That he needed a clean break."

"The retard did what?" Gemma almost shouted, surprise and annoyance in her voice.

Morgan dug the letter out and read the words aloud to the other woman. When she was finished she folded the paper up and set it in her lap.

"Honey, he is trying to protect you... "Gemma started.

"FUCK THAT!" Morgan swore. "What is trying to do is bullshit! Not to mention that he wrote a letter, A FUCKING LETTER!"

By this time the were pulling into Teller-Morrow and all the bikes were parked, so there was a full house to what was about to go down. Gemma parked the car and looked at Morgan. "What are you about to do?"

Morgan smiled at Gemma, the smile was filled with malice and anger. "I am going to give him what he wants, but there will be nothing "CLEAN" about this."

Gemma laughed, seeing her own self in the other woman. Morgan was not going to fade away quietly because Juice broke-up with her, she was going to fight for what was her's.

Morgan got out the car, grabbing the duffle bag. Walking across the lot she noticed none of the members in the repair bays and knew that they all had to be inside the clubhouse. Gemma was at her side, and smiling. She knew that whatever she did in the next few minutes she would have Gemma's full support.

Morgan shoved the Clubhouse door open with a bang and stormed inside. The main room was empty and the chapel doors were shut. She looked at Gemma on how to progress.

"The safe is in there, so let's take them the money." Gemma smiled and moved forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Clay's voice called out.

Gemma looked at Morgan her hand on the door knob. Morgan took a deep breathe and pushed her sadness out and let the anger replace and lead her emotions. She nodded that she was ready to go inside.

Gemma pushed the door open and Morgan followed her inside the room. Morgan took in that all of them were inside, except Opie, even Happy was inside.

Morgan saw the confused look on Juice's face at her sudden appearance but she turned her attention to Clay and Jax.

"55K as promised." Morgan said loud and clear as she tossed the bag on the center of the table.

Clay stood up and moved to where she and Gemma stood at the side of the table. "Thank you. You are an amazing Old Lady and the club needs more like you."

Morgan returned the hug he gave her before she spoke, "Oh I am not an Old Lady anymore. I guess you didn't get the letter!"

With those words spoken she tossed the letter on top of the bag. She saw the confused looks that they all gave her as she looked around the room. Finally her gaze came to Juice's stricken face.

"Next time you break up with someone, don't be a pussy and write a letter. Be a fucking man and do it in person face to face!" Morgan told him, her voice not yelling but the fury in her words was loud and clear. "Another bit of advice don't fuck a woman the night before and then break-up less than 5 hours later."

"Retard..." Tig hissed quietly, shaking his head looking at Juice.

Juice stood up and started to say, "Mor, I..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Morgan snapped at him. "Don't speak to me! You had your chance and you blew it!"

Morgan turned and whirled out the room, her boots clicking against the floor as she stomped out. The sound of the clubhouse door slammed signally her leaving the building.

Gemma leaned down and placed both hands on the table and stared at Juice. "FUCKTARD! THAT WOMAN WAS BORN TO THIS LIFE! FOR YOU TO TELL HER SHE WAS NOT STRONG ENOUGH WAS MORE THAN AN INSULT, YOU ESSENTIALLY SPIT IN HER FACE WITH YOUR WORDS. AND TO DO THAT VIA A LETTER WAS LIKE SENDING A TEST MESSAGE OR USING A POST-IT NOTE! MORGAN IS THE BETTER THAN YOU DESERVE, YOU BETTER FIX IT!"

Gemma turned and stormed out the Chapel and slammed the doors behind her.

Juice sank back into his chair and rubbed his face, he could feel all of his brothers looking at him. Their disapproval was thick in the air.

"You told her she was not STRONG enough?" Happy asked him, his voice laced with disgust. Happy did not wait for Juices response he just got up and left the room.

Clay looked at the bag on the table and back at Juice. "She still came thru for the club after she read your letter. You better go get her back, or you will be making one of the worse mistakes of your life."

"Morgan is like Tara, or Ma. They are type of woman that we need, to keep us grounded in this life. "Jax told Juice, he had picked up the letter and read it.

Before anything else could be said, Happy stormed back in the room.

Pointing at Juice he stated "You and me the ring, tonight."

Juice felt something surge inside him, hearing another man challenge him, defending Morgan. Brought up jealousy and anger inside him. Happy was NEVER supposed to be defending her honor in the ring that was HIS duty. But like a fool he had broken up with her. "What you want a turn with her?"

Happy snarled at him and lunged across the table, Juice in turn lunged at him. But before they could start fighting the other brothers got them separated.

"You want her!" Juice yelled. "You want my old lady!"

Happy smiled at Juice and stated" She is not YOUR Old Lady anymore, remember?"

Juice froze at the other man's words. He had not thought passed Morgan being safe and away from him. He had not thought of anything other than preventing what had happened to Donna from happening to her. The vision of seeing Donna on the street. blood everywhere, had stayed with him, except somehow in those memories Donna's face had become Morgan's.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! ALL OF YOU!" Juice yelled and kicked his chair over, before pushing past his Brothers and out the Chapel.

"He pulled a total Jackass move." Chibs sighed.

"Where is she?" Jax asked Happy.

"In the office with Gemma, sobbing." Happy said, the anger of seeing her like that was still fresh in his mind. Hearing her ask Gemma over and over "Why?" had seared him to the core. He had been there while she nursed her Aunt, stood there while she fought with her sister, watched over her while she had stood strong when most men would have crumpled under the pressure she was under. For his Brother to hurt her and discard her like a piece of trash pissed him off, he cared for Morgan like she was a sister to him.

Sack came runnning in at that moment, "Morgan and Juice are fighting and she has a pipe in her hand."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I did everything…" Morgan sobbed in the other woman's arms. "He wrote a letter! A FUCKING LETTER!"

"Juice is one of the smartest idiots there is Honey." Gemma said, soothing the other woman. "He made a mistake, a dumb mistake."

Morgan pulled back and looked at the other woman, "Mistake or not, he made his choice when he left that letter for me this morning."

Gemma looked at her, "Honey he is going to be running in this office in any minute begging for your forgiveness."

"I am not my sister or mother, desperate for a man in this club." Morgan stated shaking her head. "Oh No, not me! If he thinks that he can treat me like this and it's all good because he made a mistake he is dead ass wrong!"

Before Gemma could say anything, the office door banged open and Juice stormed inside the small space. His body language and facial expression showing that he was beyond just being simply mad.

"YOU ALREADY RUNNING TO MY BROTHER'S? " He yelled pointing at Morgan.

Morgan jumped up and got in his face, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

"HAPPY!" Juice yelled, their faces inches from each other.

"Happy?" Morgan asked confusion on her face, not understanding what the other man had to do with anything.

"YEAH, HAPPY!" Juice told her with a mean smile on his face.

Morgan still did not get what the other man had to do with this and she was not going to stand there and argue with an asshole that broke up with her using a letter.

"Whatever you got going on with Happy, is on you." Morgan said, pushing past him and out the office. She wanted to scream when she realized that her car was not there. She had forgotten that she left it at the bank and rode with Gemma here. But Juice was in the office and she was not going back in there to ask Gemma for a ride.

Morgan started away from the repair area, her intent to her purse and cell phone from Gemma's car. But she was brought up short when someone yanked her arm and spun her around.

"Don't walk away from me!" Juice told her. Morgan saw something in his eyes at that moment that she had never seen before from him. There was an anger, and controlled rage that stunned her.

But her pride had already been wounded enough by him and she was not backing down. "There is no YOU for me to walk away from." She yanked her arm from his grip and turned back around to continue on the path that he had stopped her from few seconds ago.

Juice did not try to grab her again this time his words stopped her. "JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER AREN'T YOU?" he yelled.

Morgan whirled around and faced him, her eyes blazing from the fury inside her. "WHAT DID YOU ASK ME?"

Juice saw that he had now, she was at the level he was and he went in for the kill. "Since I am done with you, you are getting with Hap." He said with a sneer, far from the smile his lips usually had for. "That makes you a biker whore, just like your Mother and Sister."

Morgan saw red and launched herself at him, screaming. She managed to slap him several times as he tried to grasp her hands. She did not notice that he made no attempt to strike her back, only trying to deflect her blows. It was Sack who pulled her off the smiling Juice.

Sack managed to drag her back towards the repair bay areas, she fought him every step away from Juice. "BIKER WHORE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Juice just stood there smiling as if he had accomplished something he was proud of. Morgan's nails had raked him down his left check and the scratches were bleeding.

Gemma came running up and started speaking to Morgan her voice calming and soothing the younger woman. "He does not mean that, he is not thinking about what he is saying right now. He loves you, honey. No one here thinks that you are Carly or Kara."

Morgan finally dragging her enraged eyes that had been locked to the man that had just broken her hearts own eyes. Morgan stopped screaming and was taking deep breathes, calming down enough for Sack to let her do.

"Oh I meant what I said." Juice called out from where he stood. "Mother like daughter, or better yet, sister to sister!"

Morgan whirled around and grabbed the lead pipe that was sitting on top of a tool box, but she did not head for Juice like he expected.

"GO GET THE OTHERS!" Gemma yelled at Sack, she saw where Morgan was headed and knew that it was going from bad to worse in a few short seconds.

Juice did not realize Morgan's intent until it was too late to stop her. She ran over and swung the pipe and smashed the headlight on his bike. "FUCK YOU!"

Juice tackled her before she could connect the next swing with the bike. They crashed against the concrete hard, the pipe rolling from her hand. But Morgan was too far gone in her fury and adrenaline to let the pain of her body hitting the ground so hard stop her. She started punching, scratching, kicking and screaming as she and Juice rolled around on the ground. He finally was able to pin her down, her body underneath his, and her wrists pinned down by his hands.

They stared at each other; both with hurt, pain, and anger in each other own eyes. But Juice was quickly jerked off her and there were hands helping her up.

It was Chibs that managed to get her attention breaking the staring war between Juice and her.

"Lass are you hurt anywhere?" he asked. "Other than the scrapes on your arms, and the knot on the back of your head."

"No, I am fine." Morgan said shaking her head. "Can I just leave?"

Morgan looked at the crowd that was gathered around them, her humiliation rising. These were people that she loved, people that she cared for, and Juice had just taken her place in this family from her. Not only had he broken up with her, but he had taken her family from her also. That devastated her in a quick few seconds, and she started to shake as she fought to control the intense emotions running up and down inside her.

"Come on Honey." Gemma told her walking over to the woman and wrapping her arm around her shoulders and moving her away from the crowd of men.

The two women were almost at the car when Juice called out, "MOR!" His voice desperate watching her leaving. He was prevented by Tig and Jax to move towards her.

Morgan stopped and turned around to face him with tears streaming down her face. "This BIKER WHORE is giving you the CLEAN break you wanted."

Morgan turned and got into the car door that Gemma had opened for her. Morgan just stared ahead as Gemma shut the door and came around the car and got in the driver's side. Morgan felt Juice's eyes on her but she never even flicked her eyes towards him to acknowledge him, he had hurt her deeply.

"Just take me to my house please. When they come to get Juice's stuff they can bring my car." Morgan told Gemma dully, her voice sounded like she felt numb and lost.

They rode in silence to the house and once in the driveway Morgan spoke before getting out the c ar. "I emailed my notice yesterday, effective immediately. Ironic isn't?"

Gemma did not have a chance to get the words out of her mouth in response to what the other woman had just admitted, because Morgan got out the car and walked up to the door. Gemma watched her unlock the door and head inside.

Gemma put her car in reverse and backed out the driveway, a s she dialed Tara's number.

Morgan unzipped her boots and kicked them off in the living room. She went into the bedroom and changed from her jeans and top, to a pair of really short shorts and tank top.

Walking back into the living room she turned the stereo on a blasted the station that it was set too. She waked into the kitchen and grabbed one of those HUGE thermal lined water bottles that they had in the cabinet, the thing had to hold at least 2 liters of fluid. She filled it with ice, cranberry juice, and the vodka from the bottle she pulled out the freezer. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes that Juice stored in there and a lighter out the drawer. She also found her spare sunglasses on top of the microwave. Gathering her supplies in hand she walked over and opened the sliding glass door, and out it she went into the back yard.

She wanted to start crying as she looked at the hammock that Juice had gotten her and hung. She stopped herself from thinking about all the times they had just swung in to together, sometimes not even needing to talk to each other to enjoy the moment.

Morgan honestly was tempted to cut it down and burn it in the yard, but could not bring herself to commit the crime. Instead she got in it and adjusted her items for easy access. The monster bottle was sitting next to her propped against her hip, the pack of cigerettes and lighter resting on her stomache, and one leg hung of the hammock so she could extend her foot and use the tip of her toes to push the hammock in a swinging motion.

She stayed out there swinging, drinking, smoking, and forcing herself to think about absolutely nothing, Something inside her told Morgan that if she started to think about him and what she had lost today, she might loose her mind. Instead she drank from the moster bottle until her face was numb and tongue felt heavy. She stayed there in the sunshine, not caring that she was getting a light sunburn, or that inside her cell phone was rining som much that the battery was about to go dead, she just swung back and forth and wither sipped her drinl or smoked a cigarette.

"Why is the fucking front door unlock?" a male voice interrupted her peaceful numbness.

Morgan took a log drag from the cigarette in her hand before she tunred and faced the man that she knew the vice belonged too. She flicked it out in the yard and then turned her head.

"Does it matter?" she asked him, her voice void of any emotions.

Happy just looked down at her, he knew from the tone she used where she had taken herself mentally. He watched her for minute of two as he determined how intoxicated she was. Morgan reached down and pulled another smoke out the pack and lite it in front of him.

Happy leaned down and took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it across the yard and snatched the opened pack off her stomach and shoved them in his pocket.

"Go away." Morgan sighed, turning her head to look at him briefly, before she turned to look back in the other direction.

Happy wanted to dump the hammock over and see if landing on the ground got her attention, but he would never do anything that hurt her.

"You need to get up and come to the clubhouse with me." Happy told her, grabbing her bottle and frowning when he realized it was empty.

"No." Morgan replied with. "Not happening."

Gone was the compliant Old Lady that had done what was required of her without an argument or question that Happy was used to dealing with.

"You have to get up and come with me." Happy told her again, slowly losing his patience with her. None of the prospects would come here for Juice's stuff and the rest of the guys had backed that, telling him to do his own dirty work. Happy had gotten here before Juice did to get her out of the house, to avoid the pain and confrontation with his brother.

Morgan turned her head and looked at him, he hated that he could not see her eyes behind the sunglasses. She slowly got off the hammock and stated to walk in the house. Happy had to steady her when she stumbled and guide her up the deck stairs. He knew then that Morgan was as drunk as she had ever been in front of him. In fact he was concerned that she was too intoxicated for her health.

"Go change and let's go." Happy told her once they were in the house.

Morgan jerked her arm free and went in the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka. Happy snatched it from her hands, opened it and poured the contents down the sick drain.

Morgan whipped her sunglasses off and glared at him. That was when he was able to see how bad off she truly was. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. There was no way that she could ride on his bike safely.

"Shit." Happy swore looking at her. "Go take a shower, while I figure this mess out."

"Nothing to figure out." Morgan told him. "Juice does not think that I am STONG enough to be his woman. That I am not the right fit for his life. In one letter he broke my heart and took the family I had left from me."

Morgan started to cry the moment those words came out her mouth. But she continued to let the words describing what she was feeling come out her mouth, unable to stop once started. "I LOVE HIM! But that is not enough! I am NOT enough! He said I was a Biker Whore like my Mother and my Sister!"

Before Happy could move or say anything Morgan whirled and ran for the bedroom, racing into the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. She vomited out everything inside her, while she sobbed. She knew that Happy followed her when he pulled her hair back and held it out of the way while she dry heaved and sobbed. When she was done, he ran a washcloth under cold water and gave it to her, helping her up onto her feet.

"You clean up and them come out and talk with me." Happy said gently, smiling at her.

Morgan nodded and watched as he closed the bathroom door behind him. She turned the shower on and stripped. Stepping into the hot water she still continued to cry, this time the sobs did not rack her body. The tears streaming down her face mingled with the hot water falling down on her from the shower head. Finally when the water turned cold she turned the knobs to cut it off. Stepping out she grabbed a towel and dried her body, and wrapped herself in the material.

She walked into the bedroom and dressed in a long hippie styled dress and panties. She quickly combed out her hair and tossed the towel in the hamper. She walked back into the living room and saw Happy sitting in a chair. She went and sat on the sofa putting her feet on the cushion next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Happy asked her. He noticed that she had stopped crying and that she looked tired.

"Exhausted, like this is a bad dream." Morgan told him. "I want to wake up and none of this has really happened."

"You know that he loves you, right?" Happy asked.

Morgan looked at him and shook her head. "If he loved me then he would have never called me out saying I was my mother or sister."

Before Happy could respond they heard the rumble of bikes pulling up in front of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Morgan knew that it was more than just one bike that was pulling up and the house and she sighed. She did not want to see anymore looks of pity, nor did she want to see Juice get his stuff either.

"I can't deal with this." Morgan told Happy, getting up. "I am going in the back yard, tell me when it's done."

Happy looked at her he could see that she was only a few steps from the vomiting, sobbing girl she had been only just a little bit ago. He nodded and watched her walk out the sliding glass door, closing it softly behind herself.

A few minutes later Chibs and Tig walked in without Juice, which surprised Happy. Because last he knew they had all refused Juice's requests to come get his stuff for him.

"Where is she?" Tig asked sitting down on the sofa where Morgan had just been.

"She thought it was Juice pulling up and could not deal with anymore of his shit." Happy told them tilting his head towards the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard.

"How is the lass?" Chibs asked, the concern resounding in his voice that he felt for Morgan.

"She was on her way to alcohol poisoning when I got here. I poured the vodka down the drain and took the cigarettes that she suddenly started smoking." Happy replied with. "She believes that not only did he break her heart but that he took us as a family from her."

"BULLSHIT!" Tig exclaimed jumping up. "Even after he pulled the pussy move of writing a break-up letter, she still was there for the club. She PROVED that she was part of the SAMCRO family more than once."

"Where is the little fucker?" Happy asked, they all knew who he was referring too.

"At the clubhouse getting drunk, sulking, and hiding from Gemma." Chibs said with a shrug.

"He needs to hide from more than just Gemma." Happy said with a dark look and a crack of his knuckles.

"Yeah about tonight…. " Tig said with an evil laugh. "When Gemma told Jax that Morgan quit her job so that she did not have to travel so that she could be here more for Juice, Jax and the little Rican went at."

"Quit her job?" Happy asked stunned. He had seen Morgan in action when she was not aware of it and the woman was good at what she did and proud of her career.

"Yep, she did." Chibs nodded. "And she still almost drained her savings for the club, even after…"

They all stopped talking when Morgan's prepaid went off, the caller ID listed "blocked caller" on the screen.

Chibs picked it up and flipped it open and hit the speaker button without saying hello.

"SAMCRO can't watch you forever bitch." A female voice hissed and then hung up.

"What the hell?" Happy almost snarled.

Chibs scrolled thru the calls list, "There must be over a dozen calls from a blocked caller in the last two days. It looks like Morgan just let them go to voicemail and there are no messages in the mailbox."

"That night in Vegas she would have told me if someone was still threatening her." Happy said.

"And only the little Retard can see if he can get a trace on who is calling her… " Tig said, shaking his head.

"I know that he thought he was protecting her, but really he fed her to the wolves." Chibs stated, closing the phone and putting it in his pocket.

"She can't be here alone, unprotected." Happy said.

"She won't be." Tig said.

"I am calling Jax and Clay now." Chibs said pulling his own phone out his pocket. "I am going out front in case she walks inside."

"She does not need any more shit piled on her today." Happy agreed, rubbing the top of his head in frustration.

"What's messed up is that Juice LOVES her." Tig said frustration ringing in his voice. "That whole biker whore shit was him being jealous because another man was defending his. He acted without thinking, and they are both so stubborn that neither one of them is going to forget or back down from what they said or did."

"A woman like Morgan is not going to be alone for long." Happy said, "Especially with the way she fits in our world."

Tig looked at Happy hard for the moment, trying to gauge if there was anything implied by his statement other than the truth. It was common knowledge that Morgan had a special place with the Killa'. He respect her in a way that he did few women.

"Don't," Happy warned the other man, seeing where his thoughts were at. "Maybe when I first met her I saw her in that light, but Juice is the only one that will ever hold her heart in that way. And I am not going to share the love of a woman with a brother."

Tig nodded just as Chibs walked back inside. "Jax said for one of to stay the night here, and Juice yelled in the background that none of us were staying in HIS house."

None of them heard the door slide open, and Morgan walk inside. "If he thinks that he is staying here, I will shoot him. And since both Happy and Asshole saw that I know how to use a gun it will be a kill shot."

"Doll face with everything going on, none of the women can stay alone." Tig told her with a panicked look to his brothers.

Morgan looked at them and raised her eyebrow. "I will shot him in his fat-ass head!"

"Let me call Jax." Chibs sighed and pulled his phone back out his pocket and walked back out the front door.

"Now Morgan…" Tig started as Morgan walked across the room and opened the desk drawer; he stopped when he watched her pull out a gun and a silencer. He watched her check to make sure the safety was on, the gun loaded, and then screw the silencer attachment on.

"Biker whore…" Morgan muttered, walking out the room and into the bedroom.

"Think she would shoot?" Tig asked nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Not to kill, but she would maim him." Happy said with a grin. "And with what he did, his family jewels would be first."

"With her and Tara acting the way they do, you would think that Gemma birthed them." Tig swore, shaking his head.

Chibs walked back inside, shaking his head. "Jax and Clay are on the way. Juice took off the moment the first call ended."

"Shit! She has a gun." Happy swore, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. Before he could head to the bedroom, Morgan came out.

She had changed from her dress and into a pair of snug fitting black pants, t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled up and her face was serious.

"Listen lass…" Chibs told her, his arms stretched out almost pleading with her.

"If he thinks that he can come back in this house, MY HOUSE, and run shit." Morgan told them with a smile that showed nothing friendly about it. "He has another thought coming. I am not my Mother or my Sister and NO FUCKING ONE calls me a BIKER WHORE!"

"Now you know that he did not mean that." Chibs said, looking at Happy and Tig to help him out with her.

"Then he should not have said it!" Morgan snapped.

"He is not going to stay here." Happy told her. "Even if I have to knock his ass out and drag him out of here."

"No one is going to force you to let him stay." Chibs told her. "I am staying tonight."

Morgan nodded and sat down on the sofa, pulled the gun out her waistband and placed it on the table. Before she could even see what was happening Happy reached over and snatched it from where it rested next to her hand.

They all heard the rumble of the single engine of the bile that pulled up in the driveway.

"Give me my gun!" Morgan hissed at Happy.

Happy shook his head and tucked it in his own waistband. "NO."

"Douches." Morgan mumbled, and glared at the three of them.

"Let me go talk to him." Chibs sighed and headed for the front door, but before he could get there it busted open and Juice stormed inside.

He stopped when he saw them all staring at him in the living room. Morgan noticed the scratches on his face that she had placed on him earlier. She also noticed that his left eye was swollen and the skin around it discolored.

"And the Douche Lord has arrived!" Morgan greeted him sarcastically.

"Listen Mor, no one is staying here with you but me." Juice told her his voice filled with an arrogance that irritated her.

"GIVE. ME. MY. GUN." Morgan looked at Happy and bit out.

"Gun?" Juice asked clearly confused.

"She wants to shoot you." Tig told him with a wicked grin. "In the head, but we think that it's your nuts that will be gone and you will be called "No Sack"."

"What?" Juice asked. His facial expression was priceless as he looked at the four of them.

"I said in his FAT-ASS HEAD!" Morgan stressed, standing up.

"Shoot me? "Juice asked, still not able to grasp that she wanted to shoot him.

Chibs rolled his eyes and sighed, Tig shook his head, and Happy grinned. Morgan almost snarled "YES! I WANT TO SHOOT YOU! I EVEN PUT THE SILENCER ON THE GUN, SO THE NEIGHBORS WOULD NOT HEAR. BUT HAPPY TOOK MY GUN!"

Juice stood there his mouth partially opened in shock as her words sunk in.

"OH MY GOD! Give me my gun, so I can show him. PLEASE!" Morgan yelled at Happy and throwing her hands in the air, frustration written all over her hand gestures and face.

That was when Jax and Clay walked into the house.

Juice yelled at Morgan, getting over his shock. "YOU EVEN PUT THE SILENCER ON?!"

"BIKER WHORES are crazy like that!" Morgan told him, stepping around the coffee table to get in his face. "Especially ones that it runs in their families!"

"I did NOT mean that shit!" Juice yelled at her. "I was pissed! None of them have the right to defend you in the ring! YOU ARE MINE!"

Morgan looked at him, her face set in stone. "WAS yours, as in past tense, remember that letter you left me this morning?"

Juice looked at her, his face full of remorse and guilt. "I want to protect you, it would fucking kill me if what happened to Donna happened too you!"

Morgan looked at Juice for a long tense moment before she spoke, "We could have gotten past all of this TOGETHER. But you did not have enough faith in me, or us to do that."

Juice started to speak but Morgan held up her hand to stop him and continued "There was nothing that I would not have done for you. But you did not believe in us or me to find out what we could have been. And every single person in this room including me will tell you what we HAD most dream of. But now you will only have the memory of that and the knowledge that you destroyed what we had or will ever have. You not having faith or believing in me or my love for you is something that I can forgive but never forget."

Morgan looked at Juice for a moment, tears in her eyes and walked out the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The past month was one of the hardest that Morgan had ever experienced. But SAMCRO had been there for her, even if she and Juice had broken-up. On the days that she had tried to stay in bed and pull the covers over her head, no one let her. Whoever stayed the night on the couch would call Gemma, Tara, or Happy on her and one of them would rip the covers off her. In Happy's case he had gotten mad at being called over 3 days in a row and flipped the mattress over with her on it, dumping her in the floor.

Morgan had to admit that their "tough love" as Gemma called it had stopped her from going into a really bad place. She got the job at St. Thomas and started it over a week ago and she liked working there. The only thing that that none of them could get her to do was go anywhere that Juice might be at. She had refused to even lay eyes on him since that night. When he had refused to come get his stuff all at once she packed it up and placed it in the driveway, making him pick it up it or let the trash collectors. She had ignored his calls, emails, and texts messages. As much as it hurt her not being with him, it hurt her more that he had failed to believe in her or what they had.

Morgan was sitting in her new office at the hospital when Tara came walking in with a smile. If Tara was on Duty during Morgan's hours they always hung together. Tara sat on the edge of Morgan's desk and looked at her with a huge grin.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Gemma has called a "ladies night" and she says that you have to come or we will all be showing up at your house." Tara laughed at the look Morgan gave her as her words registered with her. "And we are not having it at the clubhouse."

Morgan looked at Tara and rolled her eyes at the other woman's excitement. "Where?"

"Cara Cara." Tara said with a laugh.

"The PORN place?" Morgan asked with a smirk at her friend.

"Apparently Gemma has decided that the men have the Clubhouse and the Woman are going to take over the porn studio." Tara told her. "In fact the ladies night is going is themed as an old fashion sleep over with a Gemma twist. This means a "Naughty Nightie" fashion challenge, karaoke, food, and lots of alcohol."

"I am bringing my own air mattress, pillow, blanket, and Lysol." Morgan stated looking at Tara with a look that showed she was serious.

"It will be F-U-N!" Tara laughed. "We have not had any girl time in forever!"

"I am going." Morgan laughed; she had to admit it would be fun to be around someone other than one of the guys that crashed on her sofa every night. "What are you wearing?"

"I thought I would pick a theme like "Sexy Nurse" or something…" Tara told her.

"Hmmmm… That would be a good one for you." Morgan said shaking her head. "I am sure there will be your run of the mill thongs, and sheer teddies. I want to stand out and be hotter than the Porn Stars."

"Speaking of you being hot, " Tara laughed, "you ready to get back in the dating game yet?"

Morgan shook her head, "No."

"I am not his biggest fan, but he knows what he did was wrong." Tara said, suddenly serious. "He wants you back."

Morgan looked at Tara and tried to find the words to express how she felt about Juice. She still loved him, would always love him, but she felt betrayed and that something that she could not get over. "Tara, I just can't. "

Tara looked at Morgan and saw the pain in her eyes and nodded. She also knew that Juice had been blazing thru the Crow Eaters and parting like never before. Every time she had been at the clubhouse he was drinking and with a different chick every time. Jax had also mention that Juice was more combative and seemed to look for a fight where ever they went.

"So what are we going to wear tomorrow night?" Tara asked changing back to a safe topic.

"I think that I might need to save this outfit for Jax." Tara laughed as she looked in the mirror and the matching outfits she and Morgan were wearing. The bad decided to go with a "Biker Bitch" theme. Each wore a pair of small, tight black body shorts that enhanced the roundness of their bottoms and were short enough that an ample amount of check was exposed. Morgan had found black leather vests in the girls department and altered them with scissors, cutting the vests to where they hung just below their breasts. But the shocker was that the vests did not close and each girl had used double sides tape to secure each side of the vests to a breast, leaving the cleavage and inner sides of their round breast on display. They each wore thigh high black high heeled black leather boots. Hair was worn down and make-up was heavy in a dark and sexy way that smoky eyes could do. Morgan had even found this lotion that made their skins shimmer.

"We are some hot bitches!" Morgan laughed, sipping from the flask that she had. They each had one black garter on their right legs that the flasks were to be carried on.

"Should we go make our entrance?" Morgan asked, sliding the flask in place on her thigh, and applying a coat of lip gloss.

They had gotten there early and took over one of the dressing rooms getting ready.

Tara smiled at the wicked grin on Morgan's face and knew that tonight was going to be fine. Morgan was back to herself and hell bent on having a great time. They knew that the "Ladies Night" was in full swing already, since they had taken their time getting ready, laughing at each other as the twisted their bodies into the skin tight clothing.

"Jesus you two are fucking smoking hot!" Gemma said, the moment she saw her two favorites. She had dressed herself in a "Queen of Hearts" theme with a red and black dress that flared out and stopped mid-thigh, she had her own hooker boots on, and even had a crown on her head. "You put the porn sluts to shame."

Morgan scanned the room and took in the trashy teddies, the sheer tops with thongs on display and knew that she and Tara were the hottest and most bad-ass chicks in the room. She accepted the shot that Gemma handed her and threw it back, savoring the burn of the liquid.

"Please someone take the microphone from Luann." Gemma groaned as they watched Luann start her karaoke song.

"I have never heard "Wind beneath my wings" sung like that." Tara exclaimed, looking at Morgan.

"She is literally killing it." Morgan agreed with a grimace.

Morgan and Tara made their way to the bar that was set-up and started taking shots and chatting with the other ladies, having a great time. They cheered for the other ladies that sang Karaoke and were having great time.

"LOOK AT ALL THIS BOYS!" Chibs voice sounded loud and clear over the music.

Morgan turned her head and saw that the Son's were crashing the "Ladies Night" party, she saw Gemma give Jax and Clay and look and then laugh, knowing that they were here and not leaving. Morgan quickly turned her back to the guys and looked at Tara.

"Is he here?" Morgan asked Tara.

Tara looked past Morgan and then nodded. "But he is with that slut Ima."

"What?" Morgan said spinning around, and stopping. Juice was there, his arms wrapped around Ima and his tongue down her throat.

"Don't let him ruin your good time." Tara told her , touching her arm.

"Oh he's not." Morgan told her friend with a wicked smile and gleam in her eyes. She was going to show him what he had lost and would never find in that slut Ima.

"You two look smokin' fucking hot." Jax said coming up and wrapping his arms around Tara.

"We know." Tara laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "What happened to the party at the clubhouse?"

"Boring, and the women we wanted were here." Jax told her with a grin.

Morgan grabbed two shots of the bar and slammed them quickly.

Morgan smiled at Happy and Kozik as they walked over to where the three of them were standing. She reached over the bar and grabbed to beer bottles and handed one to each the three men.

"Morgan you take bad-ass bitch to a whole new level!" Kozik told her with a grin.

Happy looked at Morgan and then turned his head and looked at Juice. He noticed that Juice had finally seen Morgan and was staring while Ima kissed on his neck. When he turned his back he saw that Morgan was avoiding looking in the direction of where Juice was and how uncomfortable she was pretending to not be. That pissed him off. Morgan belonged here, and if Juice had not been a dumbass she would be on his arm. Happy decided to annoy the dumbass.

Happy reached over and pulled Morgan against him, and whispered in her ear. "That slut has nothing on you. Don't let him upset you, play his own game. Play to win."

Morgan smiled up at him and laughed. She wrapped her arms around Happy and hugged him. She could feel Juice's eyes on her and she hoped that he felt the same bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth that she did seeing him with Ima.

"Let's go dance!" Tara told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to where the designated dance floor was. Nelly's "Hot in here" was just starting to blast from the speakers.

Morgan let herself go and dances with her friend, laughing and having a great time as they danced with each other. She threw her head back and laughed loudly when she heard Tig whistling as she and Tara danced against each other, playing around. They danced for a couple more songs, until they were both sweaty and needing another drink.

"I am going to get us a drink!" She called out to Tara. Tara nodded and motioned that she was going to the table that Jax, Happy, and Kozik were sitting at.

Morgan almist turned around when she saw Juice and Ima leaned against the bar where she needed to go. But something inside her would not let be a coward and run. Instead she lifted her head and stalked over to the bar. She actually walked up and stood between the two of them and Chibs.

"Lookin' Sexy Lass!" Chibs told her with a grin and appreciative nod at her.

Morgan ordered two vodka and cranberries from the Crow Eater Gemma had bartending and turned and faced Chibs.

"Thank you!" she smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"I thought the party was for the women of SAMCRO!" Ima's voice rang out. "I did not realize that ex-bitches were invited."

Morgan stiffened her back as the woman's insult hit her.

"Don't let the bitch get to you." Chibs told Morgan, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Morgan tried to let the insult go, but Ima was not. "Hey Bitch! I am talking to you!"

Ima made the mistake of actually reaching over and pushing Morgan;s shoulder lightly. Morgan spun around, shrugged Chibs arm loose and stepped up to Ima and Juice.

"Make me leave, Bitch!" she hissed at Ima getting in the other woman's face.

Before it could escalate further Chibs was pulling Morgan back and telling Ima "You don't want know of this one!"

Juice looked at Morgan with an arrogant smirk on his face, which made Morgan's hand itch to slap off his face. Juice pulled Ima back against him and whispered something in her ear that made the woman laugh.

Morgan snatched the two drinks that were on the bar for her and stalked off, fury in her steps. She walked back over to the table where Tara was sitting on Jax's lap, Kozik had a Crow Eater on his lap, and Happy sat. Morgan handed Tara her drink and looked at Happy. He smiled at her, looked at where Juice was and motioned for her to sit on his lap. Morgan smirked at him and sat on his lap facing Juice and Ima.

"What was that with you and porn whore?" Tara asked.

"The bitch thought I should leave, so I dared her to make me." Morgan told Tara with a look.

Tara and Morgan exchanged a look that Jax caught. "No, you two are not getting me on the Gemma shit list by fighting tonight!"

"Porn whore touches me again and it's on!" Morgan told Jax with a look that showed she meant business.

They all sat there talking and having fun for a while, before Morgan decided that she needed to go to the bathroom. "Be back in a few!" she told them getting off Happy's lap.

She made her way thru the crowded party back to the dressing room that she had Tara had taken over earlier. There was a private restroom in there that she was going to use.

As she opened the door to the dark room, someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her in the dark room. She knew who is was by his smell.

Acting on primal level Morgan spun around and kissed Juice, her lips meeting his own in an urgent animalistic way. She groaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her hands moved under his shirt and across his chest. They were all over each other in the dark room. Morgan arched her body against him, as ripped the vest off her. Her hands moved to his belt buckles and started to undo it. Juice suddenly spun her around and yanked her shorts and panties down. Morgan screamed with pleasure when she felt him suddenly enter her from behind.

"Jesus, Mor!" Juice groaned, as he started to move inside her. He thought he was going to cum right then when she started to meet him thrust for thrust.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to arch her back even more. Morgan started to orgasm at that moment; Juice was relentless as he pounded inside her, riding the waves of her body as she peaked over and over again. Within minutes he was yelling her name as he poured his own release inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They stayed there in the dark, wrapped against each other. Juice had her pulled against him tightly, her back to his chest. Both of them trying to get their breathing and beating hearts under control.

Morgan was the first to speak. "I need to get back out there before Tara comes looking for me." She tried to pull away from him to sit up and move, but all Juice did was tighten his hold on her.

"I don't care who comes looking for us." Juice stated.

Morgan sighed, knowing from his tone that what she was about to do was not going to be easy. She already regretted what they had just done. Nothing had changed between them.

"Let me up." Morgan told him, firmly and pushing his arms from around her. She rolled away from him and stood up quickly.

Morgan quickly crossed the room and locked the door that they had barley bothered to close and flipped the light on. She snatched her robe that was sitting on her bag and slipped it on. Then she turned and faced Juice.

He had just stood up and was zipping his pants and looking at her. For the first time ever Morgan could not read is emotions in his eyes. He had finally developed a "poker face". He buckled his belt and leaned back on the dressing table that was behind him and crossed his arms across his chest. Morgan bit her lip to and looked down, fighting the desire burst inside her at the sight of him shirtless, wearing his jeans so low that she could see the top of his boxers.

Morgan decided that she would just go about changing and ignore him, the best that she could. She put her leg back in her shorts and panties and pulled them up. She took the boots off and threw them next to her bags. She opened one of the bags and dug out a bra and slipped it on, then she pulled out one of the many SAMCRO t-shirts that she had acquired in the past 6 months. The t-shirt actually covered more than her shorts did, she knew it was one of the guys. She slipped on a pair of white ankle socks, her tennis shoes, and stood up. After unlocking the door, she walking over to the dressing table she glanced at Juice and saw he was still watching her.

She sat down in the chair that was beside him and picked up her brush and started using it on her hair. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, she tried to ignore the scent of Juice and how good he smells. She had always loved breathing him in, and amazed she was that just the smell of him could turn her on.

Pulling a tissue from the Kleenex box on the dressing table top she wiped under eyes, removing the smudged eyeliner.

"It's like that, huh?" Juice snapped at her, shoving off the dressing table so hard that it shook and things fell over. The tone of his voice made Morgan want to cringe and turn to him and pull him close to her, declaring her love for him. But she was not going to do that, never again would she show any weakness for him to him.

Morgan picked up her lip gloss, opened it and then looked up in the mirror, meeting his eyes. "What did you actually did you expect to be "that or this"?" she asked with a blank look on her face.

Juice pulled his shirt on over his head before he responded. "I thought that we were back to "us" again."

Morgan applied the lip gloss, returned the wand to the tube, and set it down. She kept her tone casual and free of the turmoil of emotions inside of her. "This was just sex between two consenting adults. Nothing more, nothing less."

Juice looked at her with a look mixed with anger and disgust. "Really?"

Morgan looked at with a blank look and got up. She walked past him, and out of the dressing room.

Morgan walked over to the bar, where Bobby was with Chibs. Bobby saw her and handed her a shot of amber colored liquid.

"Tiger, I like you better almost naked and in leather!" Bobby teased her.

Morgan took the shot and grabbed his beer, and took a swing of it to chase the burn from the liquor. Morgan just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. She accepted the drink that the bartender handed her and turned around and leaned her back against the bar. She noticed that Happy was chatting with a red headed Crow Eater. Kozik and the blond he was with earlier had disappeared. Jax and Tara were now standing and laughing with Clay and Gemma.

Morgan noticed that Juice had come out and was now heading her way. And he radiated "pissed off".

"Shit!" she exclaimed and took off in the opposite direction of him, her drink in hand.

"MORGAN!" Juice called out behind her, but Morgan did not stop. She had left things the way she wanted in the dressing room between them. Besides she was still pissed at the way he had allowed the Porn Whore to talk to her.

"YO, JUICEY BOY!" Chibs called out, Morgan saw that he had actually stepped directly in Juice's path, helping her. Bobby waved for her to keep moving from behind Juice's shoulder with a grin.

Morgan made her way over to Jax, Tara, Gemma, and Clay. But before she could great them, her arm was suddenly snatched from behind and she was spun around.

"So you fuck me and walk out, and not even say thank you?" Juice demanded, getting in her face.

"What the hell?" Morgan heard Tara exclaim from behind her.

"Thank YOU, really!" Morgan laughed at him, she was now furious that he dare come out here in front of everyone with this. "You should be the one THANKING ME!"

Morgan snapped, at that moment. When she had been with Juice she had been the PERFECT Old Lady, never questioning the directives or complaining, she had willingly given all of her, swallowing her pride at times to be that Old Lady that HE HAD NEEDED. That Morgan, had been dumped because her man had questioned her strength or ability to handle her own. This Morgan was not taking shit from anyone, her life was her own to do what she wanted and when she wanted.

"You do realize that your dick is not a rod of gold, right?" Morgan asked him with a smile and wide eyes.

Juice's eyes widened at her insult but Morgan was not done, she was just getting started. She did not realize that she was yelling and that EVERYONE was watching the action between her and Juice, someone had even turned the music down.

"YOU actually THINK that every SINGLE VAGINA that you have been inside, should THANK YOU!" Morgan went on with, this time pointing her finger in Juice's face. "YOU ARE LIKE THE ONLY SWING ON THE PLAY GROUND, EVERYONE HAS PLAYED ON!"

Juice recovered from his brief moment of shock at her actually coming at him with aggression. "You were not complaining when you were SCREAMING MY NAME not even twenty minutes ago!" he pointed out, with a smile full of arrogance and self-importance.

Morgan narrowed her eyes, "You mean like this. JUICE, JUICE, JUUUUICCCEEE!" She even made her body shudder as if in the moment, and her voice sound as if it was expressing intense pleasure. Then she looked at him blank faced, "Sound Familiar?"

"Oh Shit!" Jax said, as laughter busted out from everyone as they realize that she had just implied that she had faked an orgasm with Juice.

"THAT'S A DAMN LIE!" Juice exploded, yelling and moving so close to Morgan that they were actually touching.

Morgan responded by laughing loudly in his face, "OH THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE JUAN CARLOS "GOLD DICK" ORTIZ, LAYED THE PIPE, RIGHT? YOU ARE JUST THAT FUCKING-FANTASTIC!"

Juice actually snarled at her, his anger at a whole new level with her. "STOP BEING A BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT WHAT WE HAVE IS THAT FUCKING GOOD!"

Morgan screamed her frustration and anger, "WHAT WE "HAD" WAS SOOOOO GOOD THAT SINCE US, YOU HAVE SHARED THAT WITH EVERY FUCKING PUSSY THAT WAS IN YOUR PATH!" Morgan shoved Juice hard, both hands directly to his chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"THAT'S RIGHT! EVERY SINGLE WHORE THAT CROSSED MY PATH!" Juice yelled at her moving back forward towards her. "BEING WITH THEM REMINDED ME OF THE WHORE I LOST!"

Even as Happy, Jax, Clay, and every other Son in the building moved to stop the carnage that Morgan and Juice were giving each other, none of them was fast enough to stop her. Morgan drew her right fist back and slugged Juice as hard as she could directly in the jaw.

"FUCK YOU!" Morgan yelled as she was jerked backwards by Happy. Clay and Jax moved in between her and Jucie. Chibs and Bobby were grabbing Juice and pulling him backwards as he tried to move towards her.

"YOU ALREADY DID BITCH!" Juice yelled and laughed at her.

"COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Morgan screamed at him, fighting against Happy's hold on her.

"TAKE HIM OUTSIDE!" Clay roared at Chibs and Bobby.

Jax spun around and looked at Morgan and Happy. He could see that Morgan was so enraged that tears were falling from her eyes. "TAKE HER IN ANOTHER ROOM!" he told Happy.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Morgan yelled at Happy as he started to drag her towards the dressing rooms. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"STOP IT!" Happy snapped at her, he was surprised at how hard she was fighting him to get loose.

Tig saw that Morgan was giving Happy a hard time and ran over and helped the other man drag the screaming and kicking woman into the closest dressing room. He actually had to help Happy almost throw her into the room thru the door he managed to get open and still hold onto her.

Both Tig and Happy moved into the room, Tig kicked the door close. They stood in front of the door, blocking Morgan from going back out it.

Morgan stood there glaring at them, panting. She had lost it and surprised them all. Even when she had fought Kara, she had remained in control. This Morgan was absolutely enraged and ready to kill. Even if both men would never say it aloud, they thought that she was at her sexiest.

Morgan demanded, "Move out my way!" and stomped her foot with each word.

Happy and Tig looked at each other and busted out laughing. Happy looked back Morgan, "Did you ACTUALLY just stomp your foot like a two year old throwing a tantrum?"

Morgan stopped as his words sunk in and looked at the two laughing and grinning men for a moment and then she started to laugh at the absurd moment she had just had. Then she said "You should have just given me my gun back that night and none of this would have happened!"

All that did was cause the three of them to laugh harder, until they were almost doubled over at the memory of how stunned Juice was that night and how slow he had been at realizing that Morgan wanted to shoot him.

"If I promise to behave, can I just go back out the party and drink?" Morgan asked.

Before Happy or Tig could respond there was a sharp knock on the door. Happy moved over a couple of steps, just enough for Tig to open the door and still prevent anyone from getting to Morgan or Morgan getting to whomever was at the door.

Gemma and Tara pushed past Tig into the room. Tara had a bottle of Jack Daniels in her had.'

"You two get out!" Gemma told Tig and Happy. "This is a bitch thing!"

Happy started to shake his head, not wanting to leave Morgan with the ability to get loose and try and make good on her threats for Juice.

"Don't even bother trying to stay." Tig told him, placing his hand on Happy's shoulder. "You want NO PART of the shit that is about to be said and done in here, TRUST ME!"

Happy glanced over at Tig, saw the serious expression on the man's face and quickly followed the other man's lead and left.

Once the door was shut behind them, Morgan looked at Gemma ready for the big-cuss-out for creating a scene at the party and fighting with Juice.

Gemma looked at Morgan with one eyebrow raised and then smiled. "The fake orgasm was the best shit I ever saw!"

Tara sat on the small sofa, pulling Morgan down with her, laughing. "The look on his face was fucking PRICELESS!"

"I know!" Morgan giggled. "He made me so made actually telling me that I should have THANKED him for the maybe 10 minutes worth of sex we had just had!"

All three women really started to laugh at her words. Tara took the cap off the bottle and took a swing, made a face at the burn of the liquid going down, and passed the bottle to Morgan.

"Seriously, Morgan are you alright?" Tara asked, looking her friend with concern.

Morgan sat there for a moment thinking the words to express how she felt, it was so complicated. "When I saw him with Ima all on her and the way he let her talk to me, pissed me off. But even when he is a complete dickhead he is still "sex on a stick" for me. When we had that moment in the dressing room, I could not stop myself even if I wanted too. But the moment it was over, I knew that he was going to see it as more than sex, and I am still so hurt with what happened and then knowing that he has been fucking anything that he could pissed me off. So I treated him like he was a disposable dick, to hurt him. When he broke-up with me, mistake or not, he destroyed the trust and faith I had in him and what we had."

Gemma and Tara both nodded in understanding, as Morgan continued to speak and drink from the bottle. "He doubted me strength and stated that he did not want me hurt, but he hurt me when he left me. For him to leave me a "Dear John" letter was like waving the red cape in front of the bull. My pride and self-worth will not allow me to back down and take him back. Juice needs to understand that I am not some silly, random bitch off the street. That he cannot determine my fate in this world or control me. I tried to be the docile supporting Old Lady that I thought he needed, but he took that as weakness in me."

"Baby, there is nothing weak in you." Gemma told her with a knowing smile.

"Juice needs to see that, know it, and accept it." Morgan said nodding. "What pisses me off is that he half-assed tried to get me back. And then to allow some porn whore disrespect me, OH HELL NO!"

"You do know that he is going to catch hell for a very long time with what you said out there, right?" Tara told her with a grin.

"Even if I lied and I do think he has a "dick of gold", he needed to come down off the high horse he has been riding." Morgan admitted with a grin. "I am sorry I ruined the party."

"Ruin the party?" Gemma scoffed, "Baby you made the party one that will ALWAYS be remembered!"

After about thirty minutes of chatting and passing the bottle of Jack around they decided to go back out and see how the rest of the party was going. Morgan knew that she was serious hammered when she walked out the dressing room with Tara and Gemma.

Morgan almost laughed when she saw how Happy, Tig, and Jax jumped up at the sight of the three women coming out the dressing room, heading for them.

Jax wrapped his arms around Tara and looked at Morgan and asked, "You good?"

"Yeah." Morgan smiled at him, even she could hear the way she slurred the single word, and laughed.

Happy looked at Morgana nd shook his head and smiled, as she walked a very crooked path that consisted of maybe seven steps to stand in front of him.

Morgan looked up at him and giggled, "I am sorry for busting up whatever you had going on with the red-head."

Happy tilted his head and looked down at her, "What?"

"It seems like every time I get in a fight, you get no ass for the night!" she teased him, and placed her hand on his chest.

Happy chucked at that, because she was right. "You do seem to be a cock blocker!"

"Ewwww…" Morgan said with a look of being grossed out. "Don't use that term!"

"You just called someone "GOLD DICK" and I can't say "Cock Blocker"?" happy asked her, laughing.

"I looked SEXY saying "Gold Dick" and you know it!" Morgan told him, with a saucy look.

"That you did, Doll Face!" Tig told her. "Can I ask a question?"

"Oh God, I am going to regret this." Morgan answered him and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Without a second of hesitation, she replied to his question. "I am way more intense and vocal when it's real! It's a real experience that no man would EVERY FORGET! After all I am called Tiger."

Happy laughed at the expression on Tig's face at Morgan's response. Tig stared at Morgan and it was obvious he was mentally picturing what it could be like.

"And NO, you will NEVER have that experience." Morgan told him with a firm shake of her head.

Suddenly Happy stopped laughing, looking at something behind Morgan. He reached over with both hands and pulled her over between Tig and himself. He actually tucked her against his side. Morgan turned her head to see what had caused him to react that way and she tensed at what she saw.

Juice was walking up with Ima wrapped against him, his steps faltered when he saw Morgan, Happy, and Tig. His gave taking in the way his Brothers were almost protecting her from him. What he did not fathom was that they were protecting him from her.

Ima eyed Morgan with a look of pure malice intent that she did even bother to try and hide. She was so full of arrogance at being with Juice and self-importance.

"Thanks for warming him up for me, Sweetheart!" Ima told Morgan in a superior tone, as she ran her hands against Juice's chest. "Obviously, he needs a REAL woman to satisfy him completely."

Morgan hissed her anger before she spoke, her words harsh and laced with anger. "You really are a Slack BITCH with no standards or class! He DID NOT even wash his dick after me. Before you are hopping or slobbering on it!"

Ima reacted as if Morgan had physically attacked her. "SKANK, I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

Morgan laughed and attempted to move from where Happy and Tig had here, but Happy would not let her go. And Tig joined him in holding her between them. But all of them noticed that Ima made no move to come any closer to Morgan, instead she stayed a safe distance and ran her mouth.

Jax yelled at Juice and Ima before it could go from bad to worse. "JUICE, GET YOURSELF AND THE WHORE AWAY FROM MORGAN. OR GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND FIX SHIT! EITHER WAY NO MORE SHIT TONIGHT!"

Before Juice could reply to Jax order, Morgan acted. Looking up at Happy with a smile she asked, "Can you escort me to the dressing room that I am using? I suddenly feel the urge to take a shower and wash the stench off myself."

Happy looked down at her, taking his eyes off Ima and Juice. He nodded and turned both Morgan and himself around and escorted her quickly across the room and down the hallway to the dressing room she pointed out.

Once they were in the room, Morgan grabbed some clothes out her bag. Before she went in the bathroom she looked at Happy. "Thank you for being so good to me!" she told him. "I am going to take a quick shower and then I want to leave. I am going to end up with a Charge if I stay any longer than that."

"I will take you wherever you want to go." Happy told her, understanding that Juice and Ima had pushed her past her limits.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Morgan rolled over and groaned, her head throbbed and her entire body felt as if she had been beaten for hours. Her mouth was dry and sour. She could actually smell the alcohol that was seemed to be pouring out of the pores of her body.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed at home. She sat up clutching the sheet over her body against herself. That was when she realized that she was not only at home in bed, but that she was naked under the sheet. Tilting her head she concentrated on listening to the sound in the house, finally determining that she was either alone or if someone was there they were sleeping.

Morgan got off the bed at a snail's pace, her head spinning and throbbing. Wrapping the sheet around her in the style of a toga, she made her way to the bathroom that was off her room. Closing the door softly she leaned back against it as she tried to focus on the events from last night that led to her being home. She used the toilet, even wincing at the suddenly extremely loud sound of the toilet flushing. Morgan moved to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed abnormally large on her face. Her skin was pale and honestly she looked like hell. Her hair was everywhere, a snarled wild mess.

Morgan picked up her toothbrush and used an ample amount of toothpaste and brushed her teeth for a very long time, scrubbing the sour taste of all the alcohol from her mouth. Morgan rinsed her mouth out and her tooth brush off. She knew that even attempting to brush her hair would be useless and painful, she need to wash and condition it first. Turning the shower knobs on, full blast and as hot as she could stand it, she dropped the sheet on the floor and stepped in the shower stall.

For at least 10 minutes she just stood under the hot spray of water, letting the water flow across her body. The hotness of the water soothed her sore body. Morgan winced when the water hit right shoulder near her collarbone, as if she had a scrape or broken skin.

Taking her time, she washed and conditioned her hair, and cleaned her body. She did not need to shave since she had gotten waxed the day before, knowing that she would be showing lots of skin. It surprised her when the water stung her legs as if she had razor burn, she tried to remember if she had fallen at any point.

Turning off the water, she wrapped one towel around her hair turban style and another around her body. As she stepped out she decided that since she could not go backwards and remember the night, she would start at the beginning.

Drying her body, she recalled getting ready with Tara. The constant drama from the moment Juice had arrived at the party. The hook-up in the dressing room, was very fresh in her memory, no doubts on that. The screaming match that ended with her punching Juice explained way her right hand was sore and lightly bruised. It started to get fuzzy around the time she remembered drinking Jack with Tara and Gemma.

Morgan removed the towel from her head and rubbed her hair with it, she then used the towel to wipe the steam off the vanity mirror. When she moved her hair to one side of her neck, she gasped at what she saw.

There was a very clear and distinct human bite mark on her shoulder almost on her collarbone. Lifting her hair up, twisting her body around, she looked at as much as she could of her upper back and neck. She did not see any other marks in that area, but she knew that from what she remembered the escapade in the dressing room had NOT included Juice biting her. But Juice had a history of biting, but he had always been mindful of where he left marks in the past.

Walking into the bedroom, inside Morgan's mind was a scene that could have been last night. It was her and Juice, their bodies wound around each other. But then it went from her and Juice to her and Happy. She shook her head trying to make sense of the images in her mind. The images of her and Juice made sense but the ones of her and Happy seemed to be out of left field.

Morgan quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was just pulling the shirt over her head when she heard a motorcycle in the driveway. She heard the knock on the door as she walked into the living room.

Opening the door she was surprised to see that it was Juice standing there. He looked like he had not slept the smell of last night's alcohol made her flinch that was coming off him. His eyes were blood shot.

"Mor, can we talk?" he asked her softly, his eyes looking at her as if he was starved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Morgan pulled the door open and gestured for Juice to come inside. "I was just getting ready to make some coffee."

Juice walked past her, thru the living room and into the dining area off the kitchen. Morgan shook her head and closed the door. She did not have the energy to fight with him, especially after last night.

Juice leaned against the wall and watched her as she made the coffee, which was already in the pot waiting. He knew that she had it set on a timer to automatically brew the fresh dark roast that she loved. He watched her fix two large cups, one the way he liked, and the other the way he knew she drank it.

"Let's go sit in the back yard?" Morgan suggested, turning to face him with both cups in her hands.

Juice nodded and walked the couple of steps over to the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping back he let Morgan go ahead of him.

Instead of heading for the hammock she walked over to lounge chairs, setting his cup down on the table between the chairs. Morgan sat down on the chair, with her legs curled up almost underneath her body.

Juice sat down on the chair, his legs on the side closest to her chair, facing her. Morgan sipped her coffee and watched him pick up his cup and drink from it.

They sat there for a while in silence, both letting their words be thought driven instead emotion fueled.

"When I wrote that letter all I saw in my mind was Donna, on the street, the blood everywhere. I kept seeing your face instead of hers, all I felt was the intense terror that it was you and not her." Juice said with a ragged emotion in his voice. "When I patched I found the family I never had before, with you I found love that I never knew. I never felt the need to protect someone the way that I need to protect you, but I keep hurting you."

Morgan knew that she just needed to let him speak, to get it out. The hoarse sound of his voice and the pain and sorrow he felt in each of the words pulled at her.

"When you first came into my life, I did a background check on you. We do that for everyone that comes into the life with the club. I knew what you had come from, where you worked to get. The pride in your hard work and determination with getting through school and your career stood out for me. Then seeing the way you fought for your Aunt and took care of her until the end made me love you." Juice admitted as he looked down in his coffee cup. "I thought that if I pushed you away from me, from this life, that I could protect you."

Morgan felt the tears start to slide from her eyes; she knew that Juice still loved her.

"But you proved to me that you were made for this life, almost more than I am. You made a home, a family in SAMCRO. You are the kind of Old Lady that any Brother dreams of having at his side. Mor, I love you more than ever and I have hurt you so bad. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I have done."

Morgan looked at him with the tears falling from her face; she wanted to lean over and throw herself in his arms and hold him. But something was holding her back.

"Juice I think that when we first got together, things went so fast. But at the time the fit for us, it was what we needed." Morgan said with a deep sigh.

"Do you love me still?" Juice asked, suddenly reaching over and grapping her forearm

Morgan slowly lifted her face for her eyes to meet his, both sets full of tears. "It's never been a question of me loving you. I will always love you. "

Juice's brown eyes started into her own green ones, she could see the pain, sorrow, guilt, love, and hope in his eyes. But there was something that was holding her back, something that was stopping her from throwing herself in his arms.

The images of last night that flickered in her head, the ones of her and Happy.

"Mor, I am losing it here without you, everything is going to shit." Juice told her his voice cracking under the emotional strain of what he was feeling.

"We don't need to decide everything today, this minute. But we can start." Morgan smiled at him, reaching over and grabbing his hand and squeezing. "Let's get you inside, a shower, and a nap. Then we will talk over dinner, my cooking."

Morgan pulled them both to their feet; Juice looked down at her with a tender smile. "We can make this work; if you would just let me know you that I am sorry and will do anything to have you back at my side."

Morgan smiled at him softly, and kissed his check.

While Juice showered Morgan changed the sheets on the bed and more memories from the night before hit her so hard she almost staggered. Something had happened between her and Happy, there was no doubt in her mind after the last flashback. She tried calling him on his prepay but after a couple of rings she was sent to voicemail, which told her he was doing that on purpose.

"I am running to the clubhouse and store," Morgan wrote on a note and placed on the night stand next to the bed.

She slipped her up into a mess bun, and pulled her tennis shoes on, with her sunglasses. She made sure that the house was locked and the alarm set before climbing into her car.

She decided to head to the clubhouse first, because she needed to get milk and some items that would not do good waiting in the car.

"Shit!" Morgan swore when she saw that Teller-Morrow was filled with cop cars, some marked, some not. She ended up parking on the street about a half a block down from the gates.

She had not walked more than a few steps onto the lot, saw the guys on the ground cuffed, and then she was grabbed.

"ON YOUR KNEES! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" was all Morgan heard as she was forced on her knees, her purse and keys dropped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tig yelled, he was the first one that saw her.

Morgan saw the rest of them start to struggle to get up. "NO! I AM OKAY! STAY STILL!"

Morgan's eyes found Happy's, they locked with each other. She officer yanked her to her feet and forced her against the wall, while he patted her down. Morgan could see the rage building in Happy's cold black gaze. Once her arms were cuffed behind her back, she was brought over to the area where Gemma was sitting cuffed.

"They took Bobby." Gemma whispered to her. "They should be done in a few and get the hell out of here."

Morgan nodded; she continued to be mesmerized by Happy's eyes locked with hers. Even the cuffs that were put on her too tight did not matter. Staring into his eyes she remembered everything from the night before. It had started in the shower at Cara Cara. After leaving there, they had stopped on the side of the road, and then again at the house. Morgan felt her heart start to beat rapidly at just the memories of the night. She remembered lying in his arms and his phone ringing and him having to leave.

The moment Happy was uncuffed and off the ground he was at her side, demanding that the cuffs be taken off of her. He rubbed her wrists with his hands while leading her inside for Chibs to treat the cuts.

"What the hell are you doing here alone?" Happy snapped her.

"Juice was a wreck, so I left him at the house to sleep it off." Morgan told him.

"You know that you have to have one of us at ALL times with you unless you are locked up at the house or at work." Happy told her, turning her hands over in his gently.

"Why?" Morgan asked. "Tara or Gemma do not have babysitters like me."

Happy looked at her for a moment a shook his head.

"Besides, why did you leave me last night?" Morgan whispered to him, not wanting everyone to hear their business.

Happy looked down at her and for a moment she saw something that made her heart jump in her throat and then it was gone. Instead there was the mask of the "killa" back on his face. "Because Juice called."

"Oh" Morgan said softly. "But…"

"No buts." Happy told her firmly. "You don't belong to or with me. You need Juice and Juice needs you. I will NEVER take an Old Lady, and you are an OLD Lady. Juice needs you more than anyone else in this world and he loves you. Last night was a mistake."

Morgan felt as if the breathe had been knocked out of her with Happy's words. She was sure that he had felt something for her, last night had been different between the two of them.

Suddenly wanting to get away from, not wanting him to see the tears that were starting to swell in her eyes. Morgan snatched her hands out of his and turned and started to walk off. She had made it actually outside before he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

Thankfully she still had her sunglasses on.

"Where the hell are you going?" Happy asked her.

"Home." She told him softly, hoping that the hitch in voice would not give her away.

"Morgan…" Happy sighed, reaching up and using his thumb to wipe the tear that was running g down her check.

Morgan just stared up at him for a moment, and then jerked loose from him. She stomped away from him, hearing him calling out to the prospects to watch her.

Walking out the gates Morgan noticed that there was a blond woman with her back to her at the car, when she was a couple of steps away Morgan realized that the woman was Kara.

"What do you want?" Morgan asked her sister; Kara had turned to face her.

Kara looked at Morgan and smiled. But it was a smile that gave Morgan the chills.

"I need you to come with me." Kara told Morgan, moving towards her. Morgan could not see what was in her sisters hands. So she started to back up slowly, but was stopped by someone grabbing her from behind. "I told you SAMCRO could not protect you forever."

"Stick the bitch!" a male voice said. "And let's get her in the car. We are to close to the Sons for this shit!"

"HAPPY! JAX! HELP ME!" Morgan started to scream at the top of her lungs and struggling.

"Stupid bitch!" Kara swore and japed a syringed filled needle in Morgan's arm.

Morgan arms were pinned down but her legs were not, she kicked and screamed, as the man tried to force her in the back seat of her car.

Morgan heard a commotion and suddenly she was dropped on the ground hard. But she heard Kara, "I will get what I want from you bitch!"

"Morgan, are you okay?" Happy asked her, shaking her by her shoulders.

"They injected me with something." She told him, her eyes frantic. She searched the ground with them looking to see if Kara had dropped anything, and seeing what she was looking for. "There!"

"Got it!" Jax told her picking up the syringe and the clear bottle of liquid that Kara had dropped in the rush.

Happy actually picked Morgan up and carried her back to the clubhouse and to everyone's surprise into his dorm room. Jax followed with Tara who had just arrived.

Morgan was sitting on the bed while Happy was wiping her face with a damp cloth and looking for any injuries.

"Jax we got a problem." Tara told him softly, after reading the bottle.

"What?" he and Happy both asked at the same time.

"They injected her with some serious shit!" Tara told them. "it's a cocktail of sorts. Fertility treatment (HCG) and a stronger hormone that in about thirty minutes is going to have her wanting some serious sex."

"WHAT?" Jax asked confused.

"Basically she is going to be in some serious "heat" and not be able to control herself." Tara told him with a frown.

"I am taking her to the cabin." Happy told them, he knew that she did not need t be in the club house when this shit. "Call Juice and tell him to get some of her shit."

Morgan was fighting the urge to keep her eyes open,

"I think that there was something in there to knock her out." Jax said. "Take my truck, so we can see of there has GPS on her car. Let's get her in the tuck and get some supplies loaded for a few days."

"I will get Gemma and get the food and other items for the stay." Tara said. "I will pack a medical bag just in case."

"I will take Morgan, while you gather what you need. Also Grab Juice some stuff from his room." Jax said picking up Morgan. She was already out of it and limp in is arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(Happy POV)**

Happy quickly packed a bag of weapons and ammunitions that they might need to protect the cabin. He also threw some clothes and toiletries in a bag for himself.

As he passed the dresser mirror in his room he noticed that his white t-shirt was smudge with the blood from Morgan's head. He pulled the shirt off, tossing it in the hamper in the corner, and pulled a clean shirt out his drawer. His gaze stopped at the scratches on his chest, he facial expression softened at the memory of how those marks on him where acquired.

"_He watched Morgan as she moved around the room gathering what she needed to take a shower. He had watched her tonight and knew that there was something inside of him that was more than just wanting to protect her. When he had walked into the party and saw the amazingly sext biker chick outfit she had on, he cursed himself silently for the thousandth time for not making the move on her the night he had saw her. The night that she had ripped her sister off his lap and fought for redemption for the wrongs done to her Aunt, he had wanted her then. He had watched the way she cared for her Aunt during her finally days and saw the gentleness that she had in her touch and voice. Morgan had a way about her that demanded respect, attention, and honor from anyone that came to know her. She had earned the respect from every member of the club, time and time again when she sacrificed or did for them all. _

_Juice was his brother and there was no doubt that he loved Morgan and she loved him. But all Happy wanted to do was beat Juice in the head until his brother saw the light and got things right with Morgan. Seeing the way she had stood up for herself tonight against Juice and that whore Ima had made Happy's fill with pride. Even when he saw in her eyes that she wanted to run and cry but instead had stiffened her back and held her ground and fought back._

_Morgan walked out the room dressed in a pair of small white shorts, which enhanced her thick thighs and soft hips. He bit back a groan when he saw her turn around and bend over to put something in her suitcase, the white material stretched across her round backside, the waistband to pull low and expose the hot pink thong she wore. The tight white t-shirt she had on, clung to her flat stomach and he could see the hot pick bra that pushed up her full breasts._

"_I am ready when you are." Morgan told Happy, standing up after tying her white tennis shoes. She had pulled her hair pack in a ponytail, and her face looked beautiful with no make-up on. "I can throw my suitcase in Tara's car and get it from her tomorrow."_

_Happy opened the door to the dressing room and motioned for her to go ahead of him. The party had pretty much came to end as they made their way out of the building, he noticed that all of his brothers with Old Ladies had disappeared and those with crow eaters were occupied. Happy grabbed Morgan's arm and stopped her from going outside first, he stepped ahead of her and wrapped his arm around her opening the door._

"_Leaving?" Sack's voice called out in the cool night air._

"_Taking Morgan home." Happy told him, noticing the other man was leaned against the wall, on watch duty._

_Sack nodded and flicked his smoke into the graveled parking lot._

_Happy walked Morgan over to his bike and noticed she shivered in the night air. He grabbed the black zippered hoodie from his saddlebag and held it out to her. While she put it on he grabbed the helmet on her head and secured the strap under her chin._

_He climbed on the bike and held out his arm for her to use to steady herself with as she climbed on behind him. As the bike rumbled to life he backed it up with a couple of steps backwards. Happy felt Morgan tighten her grip around his waist with her arms and her thighs against his hips._

_Happy smiled as Morgan's body melted against his, loving the fact that she knew what to do to be the perfect rider. She did not stiffen of fight the directions their bodies went as the leaned into the turns._

_Pulling up at the dark house and parking behind her car, he turned the bike off. Both of them climbed off the bike and stood there looking at each other for a moment._

_Morgan's green eyes seemed to shine up at him from the reflection of the street lamp in the dark night, as she stepped up to him. He knew what was going to happen and had no desire to fight or change what was happening as her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips met his…"_

"Trucks loaded Hap!" Chibs bellowed from the hallway interrupting his trip down memory lane.

Happy pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed the two duffle bags from the bed.

"You sure you got this brother?" Chibs asked him when he met the man in the hallway.

Chibs had been there this morning when Happy and Juice had confronted each other over Morgan. He had seen Happy grab Juice by the throat and sling the man across the bar, yelling at him for what he had done to humiliate Morgan the night before.

"I will protect both of them, but it would be nice to have some company." Happy admitted with a nod. He knew that Chibs suspected his true feelings for Morgan and what had happened the night before.

"Already got my bag and Juice's packed." Chibs told him with a chuckle.

Both men headed out the clubhouse and saw Jax's grey Ram pulled up. Morgan was loaded in the front seat, asleep, and strapped in by the seat belt.

"Morgan had a suitcase in Tara's car, I threw it in the back." Jax told them. "Juice is going to be here in just a minute. We thought it would be better if he drove the truck, that way you two had your bikes."

"There are boxes of food, blankets, medical supplies, and anything else that Gemma and I thought you all might need." Tara told Happy. "What they gave her should linger in her system for three days at the most. I will take care of her shifts at the hospital. One of you call me if you need anything. Chibs if she starts to have any of the reactions we discussed you call me immediately!"

"Aye, luv." Chibs told her with a grin.

Juice roared into the parking lot, his bike screeching to a stop. He quickly tossed his helmet to the side and jogged over to where they all stood next to the truck.

"How is she?" Juice asked looking in the window at the sleeping Morgan.

"Other than the injection they gave her, she cut her head when she fell. I don't think that she has a concussion, but Chibs knows what to watch for." Tara told him. "The hormones they injected her are going to make her extrememly "needy" when she wakes up. I know that you most likely will not need them but there are some Viagra pills in the medical kit, they are blue pills."

Juice gave Tara a look as the other men laughed at what she said.

Tara held up her hand to stop them all. "I know that Morgan just had her birth control shot last week because I gave it to her."

"Let's get going." Happy almost snarled at them. "We do not want to be on the road when she wakes up."

"Juicey boy has a hard enough time driving!" Chins laughed.

"Don't wreck my truck!" Jax told Juice, motioning at the Dodge Ram.

Juice nodded and climbed in the truck, adjusting the mirrors as he waited for Chibs and Happy to get on their bikes.

Happy looked in his rearview mirror at the truck as they pulled out the Teller-Morrow lot and questioned his decisions on Juice being the right one for Morgan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Morgan woke up slowly, cracking her eyes to look at her surroundings, slowly stretching her body. She noticed that she was inside Jax's truck, with Juice driving. The scenery outside the windows was rugged and they were on a dirt road.

"Where are we?" Morgan asked, her voice cutting the silence in the cab.

"Hey." Juice smiled at her softly. "Do you remember much of what happened?"

"Yeah, Kara and some dude jumped me outside Teller-Morrow." Morgan winced rubbing her upper arm. "She shot me up with something while he grabbed me from behind. They were trying to force me in the backseat of my car."

"About that… "Juice started, he knew she was going to be upset. They had been keeping the anonymous threats from her for the past few months. He had traced the phone numbers back to Kara almost from the beginning, but now that Kara had taken it to a different level of actually acting on her threats it was time for Morgan to know. "Kara has been calling your old prepay and sending threatening messages to you for a while now."

Morgan did not explode like he thought she would, she just nodded her head and looked out the window for a few moments. "She has been calling the new prepay and the house also. I thought she was still pissed about getting kicked out of the family."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Juice asked, now he was a little annoyed.

"It was right around when we broke up, I did not want anyone to think I was trying to get attention. Besides it was Kara, my sister."

Juice could tell from her tone that it was not the time to argue or press the point of disclosure the only thing wise thing to say was, "No one would ever think that you were "crying wolf", Mor. We ALL know you better than that."

Morgan noticed that Chibs and Happy were ahead of them on the dirt road that seemed to be going up a mountain or large hill. "Where the hell are we?"

"It was decided that it would be better for you to ride out the effects of the shit Kara hit you with at Phiny's cabin." Juice said, glancing over at her to see her reaction.

"Hmmm." Morgan said, looking at the window. She did not want to admit that she WAS feeling the effects of what Kara had given her.

Turning her head she looked at Juice's profile. She took in the smooth side of his head, thinking about how she loved to rub his head, enjoying the contrast between the smooth skin and the soft bristle of the strip of hair. Even those simple thoughts caused her stomach to clench in desire, she shift in her seat and turned her gaze back to straight ahead.

That did nothing as she looked at back of Happy's back, the flash of her hands clenching the smooth tattooed skin, her nails digging in… "Oh my god!" Morgan whispered softly, pressing her hands hard against her face.

Hearing her whispered words, Juice reached over and rubbed her exposed upper arm, "Babe, you aright?"

Morgan really wanted to scream _"NO I AM A WHORE JUST LIKE YOU SAID I WAS!"_. But she could not let him find out what she and Happy had done. She loved Juice and Juice loved her. He had made mistakes during their split, so had she. Happy had made it clear that last night was a one-time thing and that nothing was changing with them.

Morgan felt the heat from Juice's hand that was on her bare skin, and she shivered from the electricity that seemed to radiate from his palm and 5 fingers. Moving her hands from her face she reached down and unclicked her seat belt, and scooted over to be right next to Juice.

"Hold me…" she murmured in his ear, her lips lighly touching his skin. She smiled when she saw the Juice shivered the effect that she wanted.

Juice looked over at her and she watched him swallow hard at the look in her eyes. But he moved his arm over her shoulders and pulled her tight against his side, his hand against her rip cage.

Morgan turned her body so that the front portion of her was pressed against his side. She ran her hand over his t-shirt covered chest, leaned over and kissed his check softly. Then she started to lightly kiss down the side of his face, she bit him lightly where the skin of his neck met the skin of his face. Morgan giggled when she heard him groan. "Jesus, Mor."

But she did not stop, biting, sucking, and kissing that spot that he loved. Running her hand down his chest, past his hard abdomen, to his waistband, she slid her hand inside it.

"Morgan." Juice moaned, as she took ahold of him. Juice gripped the wheel and attempted to stay focused on the dirt road, as she stroked him with her hand.

"Stop the truck." Morgan whispered in his ear, the desire she felt was clear in her voice.

"We only have about five more minutes and we are there." Juice told her shaking his head. He did not want to stop the truck and have Happy or Chibs turn around and see what had stopped them.

Morgan pulled her hand back and unzipped his pants and his hard member free via the whole.

"Okay." She laughed wickedly, as she unsnapped her jeans, kicked her shoes off, and pulled her pants and panties free.

"Oh God, Morgan!" Juice moaned and almost slammed on the brakes as she climbed on top of him, her back almost on the steering wheel, sliding him inside her.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" she laughed, as she moved slowly up and down on his lap.

Morgan rode Juice slowly at first, as he struggled to stay on the road. But in her need, he seemed to grow inside her, hardening and thickening. She picked up the pace and tempo of her movements, until the trucks suspension was moving from way more than the uneven dirt road.

"Juice…" Morgan moaned as she climaxed on him, but the need inside her was still there.

Just as they were about to turn into the drive way for the cabin, Juice could not focus on anything other than his woman. He slammed on the brakes causing the dirt to fly up in a cloud and threw the truck in park.

Grabbing both of her hips to move her with more force and bucking his own hips up and down, Juice drove in and and out of her rapidly as she screamed her pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders through his t-shirt as they moved together.

When her body started to tremble and shudder as she climaxed again, Juice knew that he was done. He buried his head against her shoulder and bit down as he groaned with his own release.

They both stilled, as they each tried to slow their rapid breathing and heartbeats down.

Morgan looked down as he titled his head back to look in her face and said "Welcome home, honey."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Shit! Here comes Chibs!" Juice said, pushing Morgan off of him gently. "Get your pants on!"

Morgan laughed at the paniced look on Juice's faces, quickly grabbing her pants and shoving her legs inside them. She was just lifting her hips off the seat and buttoning them, as Chibs knocked on the tinted driver's window.

"Problems with finding the driveway, Juicey Boy?" he asked as Juice downed the window.

"Errrr… No." Juice said with a look on his face that crossed between panic and happiness.

Chibs looked at Juice and then past him at Morgan who was making a point to look out her window, in the opposite direction of him.

"Morgan woke up and…" Juice tried to find words to jusitfy the sudden stop, other than what had really caused it.

"Stop Lad. No need." Chibs said with a chuckle. "Do you think you can drive the 100 feet or so to pull up at the cabin?"

"Yeah." Juice said, his face turing red.

Chibs just shook his head and laughed, walking up the drive way. Happy stood on the porch of the cabin and glared at the truck.

Juice put the truck in drive, as Morgan pulled her tennis shoes on and adjusted her clothing. Juice parked the truck, and noticed that she was frantically looking on the floor boards.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't find my underware!" Morgan hissed at him, trying to be quiet since his window was still down.

"Really?" Juice started to laugh, the expression on her face was hilarious, considering she had instingated the event only minutes before.

"Not fucking funny!" Morgan snapped at him. She noticed that happy and Chibs were at his side of the truck and she glared at him.

"Okay! I will help you find them!" Jucie told her, laughing as he opened the door and turned to get out the truck.

"Find what?" Happy asked, hearing the other man's words.

"Mor, can't find her… " Juice started to say, but was cut shortwhen Morgan kicked him in the back. "SHIT! THAT HURT!"

"GOOD! BIG MOUTH!" Morgan snapped at him, slinging her door open. She got out quickly, and slammed the truck door behind herself.

The three men watched her as she stomped across the yard and into the cabin, muttering only able to make out the words "Stupid, Asshole, and big-mouth!"

"What the hell did you do to piss her off in the 60 seconds it took to pull up the driveway?" Chibs asked with a confused look at the grinning Juice.

Jucie just laughed harder and shrugged his shooulders, "Mood swing, I guess."

"It's starting to get dark, let's get this shit inside." Happy said with a scowl, and grabbing a box.

As the guys unloaded the truck, Morgan took inventory of what needed to be done in the cabin. First she opened the windows to let the stench of booze and sweat that seemed to be trapped in the small one bedroom cabin out. Then she stripped the bedding and any of the blankets that she could find and threw them in the old washing machine on the back porch. She noticed the clothes line and lack of eletric clothing dryer. Then she dug in the boxes the boys brought in and found some cleaning supplies and rags. She wiped everything down that had a surface. Once that was complete she found a can of Lysol spray and then sprayed all the furniture, matresses, and pillows in the entire cabin. By then the washer had stopped and she hung the clean wet linens on the clothes line to dry.

"I put the groceries away." Jucie told her when she came back in from the back porch. "And most of the other supplies."

"Okay, I just want to use that Swifer thing that Gemma sent on the floors and make the bed." Morgan told him, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"I can use the do the floors." Juice told her with a grin.

"You just want to hit the button on the handle and spray the floor!" Morgan laughed at his expression as he grabbed the puple floor cleaner.

"So." Juice laughed hitting the button and squirting the Fabreeze scented cleaner on the wooden floor.

Morgan just shook her head and laughed. She grabbed one of the linen sets and thermal blankets packed and went into the bedroom and made the bed the way she liked it. She noticed the candles on the pillars and the book matches and decided to light them, since the small bedside lamp was very dim in the dark bedroom.

"Lavender." Morgan smiled at the smell coming from the candles. She knew that Gemma or Donna must have added them to the cabin at some point.

Morgan walked back into the living room and noticed the fresh clean smell that the cabin now had. She stopped when she saw Happy sitting on the hearth of the fireplace starting a fire inside it.

"Don't act that way." His voice told her softly, as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Where's Juice?" Morgan asked, nervous that the other man would hear them and wonder what was up.

"He and Chibs went to storage shed to get some wood for tonight. Phiny called and said that there should be enough propane for the water heater and the stove, but not for the heater system. He also said that the generator has fuel but not to push it until tomorrow when one of us can run get the spare tanks filled." Happy said, standing up once the fire started going.

"So the lanterns and candles I found need to be lit and the electricity turned off." Morgan said with a shrug. She did not mind, it made the whole cabin thing more rustic and fun.

She pulled the book of matches from her pocket,w here she had stuffed them out of habit only a few minutes before. Morgan moved around the living room lighting the two hurricane lamps and a few of the candles in there. She then moved in the kitchen and lit the lamps in there.

She had just placed the glass shade on the last wall mounted lantern, when she felt someone directly behind her.

Whirling around she came face to chest with Happy and frooze at what was in his hand.

"Next time you might want to keep these on." He said as he dangled her bright turquoise thongs between her. "They fell out the truck when you got out."

"Thanks." She snapped at him and snatched them out of his hand, and tucked them in her pocket.

Happy looked down at her for a moment, his eyes holding hers. "You know that I love you, Mor. But I will NEVER be in love with anyone. You deserve someone that will love you in the way that you need, Juice can do that when his head is not jammed up his own ass."

Morgan wanted to snap at him and shove him out the way, but she couldn't do that. Happy had always treated her with respect and protected her.

"Maybe your right." Morgan said with a sad look, her contemplating what could have been. "But then again maybe your wrong. If he finds out…"

"Not going to happen, so don't even say it." Happy told her bringing his finger up to her lips in a shushing motion.

Before anything else could be said they heard the loud clomping of Juice and Chibs boots on the front porch. Morgan seemed to only blink her eyes once and Happy was out of the kitchen, only the scent of him remained.

She leaned back against the counter and breathed in and out deeply for a few moments as she listened to the guys talk in the living room and play with the fire.

Suddenly she realized that she was filled with desire and needed Jucie. It seemed like if she was not doing some sort of physical labor her body went into "Sex-pilot" mode. In fact the wave of desire that hit her was so hard that it made her legs tremble and for a moment she had to brace herself against the counter or fall in the floor. _"Kara you are so gonna pay for this!" _Morgan swore in head the moment it took to get her balance straightened out.

Pushing off the counter she stalked into the living room. Suddenly the three men stopped talking at the look on her face. Morgan did not care as she walked over to Jucie and shoved him backwards towards the bedroom, her fists knotted in his shirt as she moved forward and him backwards. She kicked the door shut behind them with a loud crash.

**(Happy POV)**

"I have only had a woman look at me like that once and I wasna sure if I would survive the night." Chibs chuckled, looking at Happy.

Happy tossed the log of firewood in his hand into the fireplace with a little bit of force that caused sparks to dance in the hearth for a moment.

Chibs disappered into the kitched for a moment and came back with two bottles of beer in each hand.

"Let's go outside." Chibs told the other man. "I think it might be a little quieter out there."

Happy walked outside and sat on the porch steps, pulling a cigerette from his pocket and lighting it. He took a deep drag, as accepted the bottle from the other man that sat next to him. He twisted the cap off with the edge of his shirt and tossed it into the dark night.

After a few moments Chibs said, "You are doing the right thing with the lass and the boy…"

Happy turned his head suddenly looking at the man beside him that looked at him with an understanding.

"When Juice got to the clubhouse before he called you, it was bad." Chibs told him with a nod.

"Worse than after I got there? "Happy asked, with a look of confusion. It had been bad when he got there, he and Juice had damn near came to a brawl.

"Tara and Jax had just gotten there." Chibs told him. "Tara went off on Juice, in fact she slapped the idiot. Jax had just gotten her out of there when you pulled up."

"Everything that he did last night was wrong." Happy said, shaking his head.

"Everything the dimwit has done including the stupid ass letter has been wrong by that woman for some time now." Chibs agreed.

"Morgan is special and has what a TRUE Old Lady has." Happy admitted. "But she needs to have a man that can love her in the way she needs. It's more than just sex and protection with her."

Chibs looked at Happy, choosing his words carefully. "What I tell you stays here between us and never to be mentioned again."

Happy nodded and drank from his beer deeply.

"I think that Tig has always loved Gemma, but never acted on what he felt because Clay can give her what she needs." Chibs said with thoguht. "But there is a deep connection between Tig and Gemma, Clays sees it, everyone does. But he knows that Tig would never cross that line."

Happy just sighed and stared into the dark night, the faint sounds from the house could be heard the knocking of furniture hitting the wall and occasional human sound.

"I know that you value the brotherhood more than your own life. Last night Morgan and Juice were not together, and no matter how you feel you saw that your he was self-destructing without her. You made him fix what was broken and wahtever you did you made Morgan swallow her pride and let him start repairing them. You did right by both of them." Chibs told him with a pat on his shoulder. "My question is can you let what you feel for Morgan stay in the lines?"

"Morgan is Morgan and I could and never will do anything to hurt her in anyway." Happy told Chibs.

"Even when they are fighting like World War has broken out, can you stay in those lines?" Chibs asked.

Happy thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "If he EVER lays hands on her or disrespects her like he did last night, I will fuck him up. But other wise I can stay in the lines."

Chibs nodded and then grinned "If you and Tara had not gotten him this morning, I was waiting, so was Bobby and Koz. Last night Juicey went too far."

Chibs went back inside every now and then and got them fresh beers for the next few hours. They sat and talked about the club and everything other than what was going on inside the cabin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was late afternoon when Juice stumbled into the living room area of the cabin. He was dressed in nothing but his jeans, hanging low in his hips, his boxer's exposed.

"Jesus, you look like hell boy!" Chibs laughed, looking at the bleared eyed younger man.

"Shhhhh! Don't wake her!" Juice whispered loudly, looking over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door. "Please."

"Awwww Juicey Boy." Chibs chuckled, as he watched Juice go in the kitchen, then return with a bottle of water and a beer.

Juice threw himself on the couch and took a deep drink of the water, almost drinking half the bottle. "I gave her a sleeping pill from the stuff Tara sent a little after dawn."

Chibs just chuckled more, he was cleaning his guns. "That night when you first went down the hall with her Bobby said she would eat you alive."

Juice knew it appeared like he was punking out. But Morgan had alternated between loving him and then hating him all night. Her mood swinging from one to the other in a matter of seconds, he had never experienced that with any woman before.

"One moment she wanted me inside her and the next she wanted to rip my head off! It was some kind of Animal Planet Shit!" Juice exclaimed. "But there is no other woman in this world that I want to be with, good or bad."

"Happy went to get some supplies, the fuel and propane refills." Chibs told him. "He took the truck."

Juice sighed and sat up with his head in his hands and his elbows propped on his knees. "I know that I messed things up with her before…"

"We all fuck up with the woman we love, some get a 2nd chance and some don't." Chibs told him with a look. They both knew that Chibs was referring to his own Fiona.

Juice rubbed his head and looked down at the floor for a moment, clearly thinking his words out carefully before speakinging them. His question was laced with tension, a little pain, and a little fear, "Is there something more with Happy's concern with Morgan?" Is there something that I need to be aware of?"

Chibs stopped wiping the gun in his hand, and set it down on the table in front of him. He looked over at the young man that he cared for as a Brother, as a Son. "Nah. Happy will protect your Old Lady, just like he would Tara or Gemma. Morgan and Hap are like Tig and Gem. There is a bond between them, but Happy knows his place in both yours and her lives."

Juice looked into the other man's eyes for a few moments, seeing and accepting the truth in them. He nodded and smiled.

Before the conversation could go any further Juice's cell started ringing. The sound so loud that they could both hear it loud and clear from the bedroom.

"Shit!" Juice swore when her heard Morgan's voice curse and then a thud against the wall. Apparently she had found the ringing phone an annoyance and threw it against the wall. Juice was standing up as she came stomping out the room, dressed in one of his t-shirts, shorts, and barefooted.

She stomped to a stop in the middle of the living room, glaring at both men.

"Good Morning Sleepin Beauty!" Chibs told her in a teasing tone and a grin.

Morgan just huffed a rude noise at him and headed into the kitchen.

"Wonderful." Juice muttered and shook his head.

Chibs chuckled at the other man's dismay and Morgan's crankiness.

Morgan came back in the living room with a can of soda and an apple in her hands. She threw herself on the sofa on the opposite end from where Juice was.

She opened the can with a loud lick and drank the cold soda. "How long do we have to be here?" she asked.

"Ummm.. Tara said 3 days at the most." Juice told her, not looking over at her. He acted as if making eye contact with her was dangerous.

"WHAT?" Morgan snapped at him. "THREE DAYS?"

"She said the drugs would be out of your system by then." Chibs said calmly. He was actually watching her eye Juice, almost like an animal stalking it's prey.

"So yesterday…" Morgan said in a tone that almost sounded like a friendly inquiry was coming. But the way her jaw was set and her eyes narrowed, made it clear that what whatever was coming out her mouth next had nothing to do with anything friendly. "You told me that you all KNEW about the petty threats that Kara had been sending me. Is there more that YOU ALL KNEW that I may NEED to know?"

Juice had been staring at the floor, his down, and his elbows on his knees. He looked up Chibs quickly, then he quickly looked at Morgan. That quick look between the two men, let her know that there was more that they were hiding from her.

" ." she said, her glare interchanging between Juice and Chibs.

Juice took a deep sigh, he knew that this was not going to be pretty. "We started looking into her when the threats started, keeping tabs on her. Kara is the Old Lady for Antonio Perez. From what Happy said he was the one that grabbed you."

Morgan looked at him, "And?"

"We don't know why they gave you those drugs and tried to take you." Juice admitted. "The guys were going to hit up some of our Mayan sources today and see what they can find out."

"What about that bitch friend of her's Kimber?" Morgan asked. "Anyone talk to her?"

Before anyone could answer her, Chibs phone rang. He picked up off the table and looked at it. "It's Jax." He told them, then got up and walked outside to take the call.

"Mor, we are going to stop this and keep you safe." Juice told her, his eyes and facial expression intense showing the emotions he felt. "We took NEVER thought that she would try to kidnap you."

Morgan looked at him for a moment, wanting to stay mad at him. But she knew that she could not be mad at him, or the other guys over this. She had not thought that her sister would take her threats this far. "I never thought that there was a real threat either." She admitted to him, shaking her head.

Juice slid over her, and pulled her against him. His arms holding her tight. "Mor, I love you and I swear I will take care of this and you."

Morgan tilted her head and looked up in his eyes. She stared in the warm brown eyes that shined with his love for her. The feelings of how much she loved him, swelled inside her. The past weeks had been hard, the anger and betrayal she had felt had overwhelmed the love for a moment. But sitting here with him, she knew that she loved him. Even with the hateful words and actions that they had each hurled and committed against each other, there was still love between them.

But Morgan was hesitant with giving herself to him completely, like she had before. Before their split she had been absolutely all about him, and his needs. She had quit the job she had worked so hard in her career to have. In fact Morgan had put Juice and his needs before her own needs and dreams. She had been so head-over-heels in love that she would have done anything for him. Before their relationship had moved at an extreme fast pace. This time she did not want those same mistakes to be made on both their parts.

"We need to move slow this time." She told Juice. "When we first got together, we instantly became everything."

Juice looked at her, eyes darkening with concern.

Morgan gave a deep sigh, she needed to choose her words carefully. She NEEDED to express her feelings and emotions clearly for him. Most importantly she needed to express her expectations for them clearly to him.

"We need to build the trust back between us, for both of us to be where we need in the relationship." She said softly. "We need to learn to trust each other, to be watch other's support. I know your strengths, but as your other half I need to know your weaknesses. Because when you are weak I need to be strong and vice versa for you with me."

Juice stared into her face, her words ringing true and making perfect sense to him. He knew that with each power couples in the club there was a balance to each of the halves that made a whole. Gemma and Clay, Jax and Tara, Luann and Otto, each one of those couple made a whole. They were the perfect balance to each other. "Mor, your right. How do we need to do this?"

Morgan smiled at him softly, she heard the faith he had in what she had spoken. "We get to know each other. When we spend time together it's more than sex or club events. We need to spend time together, just being together. We take things as they come at us, together. We need to stop hiding shit from each other to protect the other. Together there is nothing that can break us, except ourselves."

Juice's facial expression was serious for a moment and then his eyes brightened and a huge goofy smile broke out. "I like the thought of just being with you, doing nothing more than being with you!"

Morgan looked at him and felt her heart melt at the smile that was not just shining from her goofy grin but from the bright way his eyes shone love for her.

Morgan suddenly felt the heat of want race inside her, it seemed to start at her toes and spread upwards engulfing her entire body. She groaned and looked at Juice. Her body was sore from the past few days, both from Juice and Happy. She turned her eyes from Juice's unable to met his, knowing that the guilt she felt would be seen by him in them.

Juice saw and felt the way her body had tensed and then she pulled away from him, "Babe, are you okay?"

Morgan looked at the floor, hearing the concern in his voice for her, was like a white-hot flash of pain and intense guilt. She knew that she should be honest with him, but after all the pain and hurt from the past month she needed to not tell him. Happy was right, Juice was the one for her and she needed to force any other thought or feeling out of her mind and body.

"I am sore and my hormones just went all crazy again…" Morgan told him, still looking at the floor. "Can I just have a sleeping pill, so I can sleep? Or a couple of Xanax?"

"Sure." Juice told her getting up and disappearing into the kitchen where the medical kit was the Tara had sent.

He returned to Morgan a few moments later and handed her the white pill that she wanted. Morgan quickly swallowed the pill, as Juice sat on the couch beside her.

She laid down on the couch and Juice laid partially on her, like she loved. His head rested on her stomach as she rubbed his head.

"I love you Mor." He whispered to her.

"I love you." Morgan told him, even as the image of Happy and her flashed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes tight as if that would banish the mental picture that seemed to be burned into her brain.

They laid there together, both silent and lost in their own thoughts. Juice on how is was going to make sure that things worked with Morgan, and Morgan on trying to erase the memory of her and Hap's night out of her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Morgan woke up to a dark cabin, the only light was from the fireplace. She sat up and stretched with her arms over her head. Her body was still sore from everything in the past two days and now sleeping on the couch did not make it better.

The front door opened and Happy came inside with more firewood. When he saw her awake he told her "Juice and Chibs should be back soon. Jax needed them at the Clubhouse."

Morgan nodded and watched him walk over to the fireplace and stack the wood next to it. She was not sure how to act. Everything between her and Hap had always been so easy and comfortable, now there was this tension that she felt.

"I brought some Chinese food back for you." Happy told her, standing up.

Morgan could not help but see the way the soft glow of the firelight danced across his skin and outlined his body. Her body tightened and filled with heat at the sight of him in the soft glow lighting the room.

"Girl you cannot look at me like that." Happy told her, as she looked into his eyes.

"I know." Morgan said tearing her eyes from his. "I am going to go take a shower."

Morgan could feel his eyes on her as she got up and walked out the room and into the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

****Happy POV****

Chibs was on the front porch waiting for me when I pulled back up in Jax's truck. I got out and went to the back of the truck to unload the stuff I had bought.

Chibs walked over to help me unload and said "Juicey and I got run to the Clubhouse. Jax needs Juice to do some things on the computer. Apparently one of the stories the bitch is telling is that Morgan stole her inheritance and is offering to share the money with whoever gets Morgan for her."

"A Contract hit?" I asked, stunned.

Chibs nodded his head, "It's bad. It looks like someone broke into the house this afternoon and set the alarm off. From what Jax found out the pay out on the contract is a percentage of what the blond slut is claiming Morgan stole from her. But the one good thing is that the hit is only who can get her and bring her to Kira and the Mayans. "

"FUCK!" Happy exclaimed and kicked the tire.

Chibs did not let it show that Happy's outburst surprised him somewhat. He knew that Happy would be mad, but to have an outburst was not something that Happy did. "Jax thinks that we should keep her here a little longer."

"As long as it does not get out that she is here." Happy agreed, with the type of shit Kira had done, mother fuckers would be crawling out the woodwork to get Morgan."

"She and Juice are asleep on the sofa." Chibs said motioning to the house. "I have not told either of them any of this shit."

Happy nodded and grabbed the bags of supplies other than fuel he had purchased. He had grabbed more than what was normally needed, buying the little things that Morgan liked. Things he should not have thought of since she was an Old Lady of one of his brothers, and a line that he could not cross ever again. But seeing her smile over the chocolate bars and cake was something that he had rationalized as being harmless and nothing more than what any of his other Brothers would do for her.

Walking in the cabin with Chibs it took all of Happy's control not to react to the sight of her and Juice on the couch. Morgan was on her back and Juice was on top her, using her stomach as a pillow for his head. Juice's arms were wrapped around Morgan and her hands were rested on the back of his neck.

Happy went into the kitchen for two reason, the first to put away the food and the second to get the sleeping couple out of his head. He heard Chibs talking softly, waking Juice up, but being careful to not wake Morgan.

Walking out into the living room, and past the sleeping woman on the sofa, he headed outside where Chibs was.

"Juice is changing now. I am going to take him on my bike so we can get his." Chibs said. "Don't know how long we will be, but I am sure that the boy will not be gone all night."

Happy just nodded and pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket. "I got it.:"

Juice came outside a few minutes later and walked past Happy with a nod. "Tell Mor if she wakes I will be back tonight and to text me if there is anything that I can bring back for her."

"Sure." Happy said watching as Juice got on the bike with Chibs.

He sat there watching the sun set and the dark night set in as he tried to think of anything other than the other night. He knew that he had to get her out of his mind, to take her back into the "off limits" area he had the other Old Ladies.

Getting up off the porch steps, he grabbed a handful of logs for firewood and walked back in the cabin. He noticed that Morgan was sitting up on the sofa, her facial expression reflected that she was fresh from sleep.

He told her, "Juice and Chibs should be back soon. Jax needed them at the Clubhouse."

He walked over to the fireplace hearth and fed the logs into the small fire, knowing that the night air was going to cool drastically from the warm day it had been.

"I brought some Chinese food back for you." He said standing up and facing her.

The look on her face as she looked up at him, was almost the straw that broke the camel's back for him. Seeing the open desire on her face and the way she was biting her bottom lip as her eyes glazed over with lust, was almost more than he could take. The only thing that prevented him from crossing the room, ripping those small shorts of her's off, and bending her over the sofa, was the mental image of her and Juice cuddled on that same sofa earlier.

"Girl you cannot look at me like that." Happy growled out, as she looked into his eyes, his voice straining from the internal struggle he was having.

"I know." Morgan said moving her eyes from the lock shared with his own eyes. "I am going to go take a shower."

Happy watched her disappear into the bedroom and quickly walk out and into the bathroom. His hands clenched at his side as he fought to calm his body down. Morgan brought out things in him that only a handful of women did in his entire life. Only a handful of croweaters had ever been able to look at him, and he became hard the instant he saw that they wanted him.

Happy knew that being here at the cabin with her alone was going to take every bit of self-control he had.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"It's been over a MONTH!" Morgan yelled at the top of her lungs, shattering the silence of the cabin. Even if she was in the bedroom, the volume of her voice made it seem that she was in the living room with the three men.

"Here we go…" Juice muttered, looking over at Chibs and Happy, both men rolling their eyes. "Again."

"Wait for it Lad!" Chibs chuckled. "Get ready for the BOOM!"

Before Juice could respond there was a loud crash against one of the bedroom walls. He just shook his head and stood up, getting ready for what they all knew was coming.

Being at the cabin for the past two weeks and not being allowed to leave had Morgan moody and spoiling for a fight. The past few days she had being having regularly scheduled temper tantrums, which were becoming predictable.

All of the guys had been rotating days except for Juice, he rarely left her side. Only going to the clubhouse when he was absolutely needed or there was a lead on Kira. Most of the time it was Happy and Chibs that had been here at the cabin with Morgan and Juice.

"And the eye of the storm is approaching." Chibs said, as they all heard the stomping of the feet approaching them from the bedroom.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Morgan stormed in the room, almost yelling.

"Mor, baby…" Juice started, walking across the room to stand in front of her. He was shaking his head, but she was not going to let him finish what he normally said.

"I don't give a shit about the whole I am safer here bullshit!" Morgan told him. "I am sick of this cabin, sick of being here, sick of nothing to do, and sick of this nature shit!"

Juice could see that this tantrum was going to be worse than the others, from the way she stood. Her body was tense, her head held high, but what really clued him in was the way she was almost bouncing on the pads of her feet. It was almost like watching a fighter coming into the ring and the energy that is coming off of them showing they are ready for a fight.

"I hate fucking nature! I hate being in the middle of nowhere! I want to go home, go to work, I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE!" Morgan demanded, her eyes flashing and hands waving in the air to emphasis her words and emotions.

Juice knew that he needed to distract her, find something for her to do, something that she would focus on. He knew better than to try and initiate anything sexual because from the look in her eyes he would be lucky if his manhood did not end lodged in his throat.

"Babe did you finish going through that box of paperwork from your Aunt's house to see if what Loman needs to settle the estate was in there?" Juice asked, his eye catching the boxes of stuff he had brought up a couple of days ago for her.

Morgan looked at him, her eyes flashing, making him think that his attempt at distracting her had failed. Then she sighed and shifted her gaze over to the boxes in the corner of the room.

"No." she said shaking her head. "It just felt wrong, some of those things in there are personal letters and stuff of hers."

"You gotta see if her birth certificate is in there. They have no record of it, and they need it for Probate Court next week." Juice said, trying to keep his face blank. If she saw a look of triumph on his face, he would be done.

"Ugh… I know.." Morgan sighed, her body relaxing from her fight stance. She walked over to the boxes and grabbed the top one, then walked over to the sofa and sat down, placing the box on the cushion next to her.

Juice looked at Chibs and almost laughed at the "thumbs up" sign the other man sent him. He made eye contact with Happy and got a slight nod of approval from the man. Morgan had been extremely difficult the past two days, she had driven Tig and Koz crazy the day before with her cattiness and tantrums. But they had not made the situation easier with teasing her about the snake she had freaked out over that morning that she found on the porch steps. Or the fact that she had shot several holes in the steps, missing the large snake entirely, and Tig and Koz had stood there laughing instead of helping her.

They needed to get this issue with Kira and the contract resolved quickly, before Morgan shot them all.

_****MORGAN POV****_

Sitting on the sofa and pulling out a stack of papers I was annoyed and feeling caged in. I felt like the animals at the zoo, but instead of screaming kids I had bikers staring at me. It had not been pleasant cooped up in the cabin in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely nothing to do.

It did not help that I was here with both Juice and Happy. Every single time I looked at Happy and Juice, I was flooded with memories of that night and immense guilt for what had happened. Juice had been so good to me since we decided to start over and get back together; he was always there even when I was at my worst. But so was Happy, he was just silent about it, but there was such a sense of comfort and safety I felt when he was near. I fought the urge to even look in his direction, instead I opened the large manila envelope with edges brittle from age.

There was a bundle of papers that appeared to be letters, tied with a yellow ribbon, several documents that Morgan did not glance at. What caught her eyes were the pictures that dropped out when she pulled the other items out.

The confusion she felt looking at the two photos of her Mother and Elliott Oswald, as teenagers. The looks on their faces were the same looks she had shared with Juice, seen Tara and Jax, Gemma and Clay exchange, and the same looks that she avoided looking at Happy with, it was the look of two people that loved each other. Flipping the photo's over she sucked in a deep breathe when she read the dates, written in faded blue ink. Her Mother and Elliott were in love with each other ten months before she was born. But there was another person in the photo that shocked her even more, a younger Gemma.

Quickly she placed the photo's face down and looked thru the loose documents. Her long form birth certificate was there, but it had her father's name blacked out and a large black stamp across it that read "AMENDED".

Digging in the box she found the birth certificate for her Aunt that was needed to close the probate on her Rhea's estate. But that was all she found.

Looking at the documents in front of her Morgan, knew the truth and it enraged her. A truth that had been kept from her, from the moment she was born. She read over letters from Elliott to her Mother and first and then letters to Aunt Rhea. She found evidence of checks being received every month from the time she was born until the time she graduated college. She even found proof that the scholarship she had received was not actually a scholarship, but the Oswald family paying for her education.

Morgan stared at the papers for a moment, not sure exactly what emotion was the dominant of the ALL the ones racing inside her. She was angry that she had endured the taunts about not having a Father, and actually her Father was one of the most prominent families in Charming's member. She was hurt that she had been deemed unworthy and something that had to be hidden by the Oswald's from the rest of the world. She felt sorrow that she had never met any of her biological family, and shame that they had not wanted to meet her. But something told Morgan that there were more people in on this secret than just the Oswald's, her Mother, and her Aunt Rhea.

Looking up at the three men in the room with her each lost in what task they were performing at the time. Happy was the one who looked up and caught her eyes, first. She held his eyes for a moment before she was able to snatch her own from his.

"I need to see Gemma. I want to go the Clubhouse, NOW!" Morgan announced as she started tucking her evidence back in the large envelope she had found it on.

"Mor, you know that you can't…" Juice started to say.

Morgan was not going to hear what she could and could not do at this moment. "FINE." She snapped, cutting Juice off. She grabbed the envelope, got up, and stalked out the living room and into the bedroom.

She was going to get answers one way or another, and she was going to get those answers tonight. Morgan quickly changed into a pair of black fitted yoga pants, black fitted tank top, and her black tennis shoes. She grabbed Juice's black SAMCRO hoodie, tucking her ponytail inside, she pulled the hood up over head. Morgan walked over to the chair where Juice's jeans from the day before where on and dug out the keys to Jax's truck. She also folded the envelope up and tucked it in to the front pocket of the hoodie.

Morgan eased the window up, making sure that there were no noises to alert the three that she was escaping. Quietly she climbed out and slow and steady. Once on the ground she made her way to the shed and grabbed the chain and padlock she had seen in there earlier. She quickly made her way around the cabin to the area where the guys' bikes were parked. Morgan threaded the chain careful thru the spokes of each of the bike's front wheels and then she padlocked the chain into a tight circle. She grabbed the key out of the lock and tucked it inside the Juice's helmet.

Walking over to Jax's truck, she knew that the hard part was about to happen. The moment that she hit the button to disengage the alarm on the truck, the guys were going to be alerted to what she was doing and try to stop her. Because of the remote access, she had no choice.

Taking a deep breath, with one hand on the door knob, she then pressed the unlock button. Yanking the door open the moment she heard the lock click, she jumped in the truck and slammed the door behind herself.

Jamming the key into the ignition and cranking it, she quickly slammed the truck in reverse and slammed her foot down on the pedal. That was when she lifted her head and looked up at the porch. She saw that Happy was out the door first, gun in hand, followed by Chibs, and then Juice.

"MORGAN STOP!" Happy bellowed, coming down the steps.

"SHIT" Juice exclaimed, as he vaulted over the rail of the porch. But Morgan was already too far down the driveway for them to be able to stop her on foot.

Swerving the wheel to the right to turn the truck around, Morgan saw them reach their bikes and the murderous look that Happy gave her the moment he realized what she had done.

"Sorry." Morgan whispered with a smirk at him, as she moved the gear shift into Drive and once again slammed her foot on the accelerator. She glanced in the rearview mirror, but could not see anything due to the dust and gravel that the spinning tires were kicking up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Driving past the Teller-Morrow lot Morgan knew that Gemma was not there, because her car was not in the normal parking spot. She quickly made it passed the lot, before being noticed. She knew that it was a matter of time before she was caught, seeing that there was only a couple of bikes parked there. She knew that they must be out looking for.

She drove past Gemma' and Clay's house and knew instantly where Gemma was when their driveway was empty. She made her way to Jax and Tara's house, seeing the prospect come running towards her as she got out the parked truck in the driveway; she knew that she was being searched for.

"Tell them where I am, and know that I am not leaving until I WANT TOO!" She snapped at Phil, stopping him in his tracks as she motioned with her hands up, palms out.

"Here are the keys to Jax's truck." She told him tossing them towards him.

Morgan turned her back on him, before he could even answer her. She knew that the answers she needed where only a few steps away and she was going to hear them tonight, one way or another. She walked up the driveway and down the walk to the stairs. As she walked up the stairs she heard Phil's voice as he called in her location. She knocked hard on the door, the mood she was in, it would have been rude to just storm inside.

Tara quickly opened the door, the look of surprise and relief on her face at the sight of Morgan on her doorstep said a couple of things without words. Everyone had been on alert since her escape from the cabin, and that Tara was surprised that she had come here while on the run.

"Come in." she smiled at Morgan opening the door wider to allow her to come inside the house. "We have been worried about you."

"I know that I should not have done what I did to them, but once you hear what I came to find out you will understand." Morgan told Tara, as the other woman shut the door behind her.

Tara saw the look on Morgan's face and frowned, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened, the day I was born." Morgan told her grimly. "Where's Gemma?"

Tara shook her head, "Why does my stomach suddenly hurt? What has she done?"

"Oh, I think it's more like what she HAS NOT said." Morgan told Tara.

"She is on the patio, we just got Abel down." Tara said, and motioned towards the backdoor that lead outside. "She was smoking and having a glass of wine. They guys raced out when we got the BOLO for your escape."

Morgan walked past Tara, and out the door. She paused and pulled the large envelope out of the hoodie. She pulled the picture out of Gemma, Elliott, and Carly and walked over to the Queen that was sitting in the cool night air sipping a glass of wine and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Baby, you got them all riled up." Gemma smiled at the sight of Morgan.

"Not as riled as I am over what I found in Aunt Rhea's paperwork." Morgan said, handing her the picture and sitting in the chair across from Gemma. "Care to explain how long you knew Elliott Oswald was my Father?"

Morgan heard Tara suck in her breathe from behind her, as Gemma's facial express froze. Gemma look quickly at the picture and then back at Morgan.

"Don't lie to me. I have read all the letters and the documents. I found the bank records where the Oswalds have paid for me to be a secret, MY ENTIRE LIFE." Morgan snapped at her. "I know that you were there, as Carly's best friend when all this happened. You were EVEN there the night I was born!"

Morgan's eyes filled with tears, from the betrayal and shame she felt. Betrayal due to everyone that claimed to love her had kept the truth of her creation from her. Shame because her birth was such an awful event, that it had been a PAID FOR SECRET!

"Baby don't cry, it's not what you think. "Gemma said, trying to reach out to hug Morgan. "Let me explain."

"No." Morgan told her pushing Gemma away from her. "The Oswald's felt that I TAINTED their bloodline, YOU helped keep that I was Elliott's daughter a secret."

"Your Elliott's daughter that is a fact." Gemma said shaking her head. "But the secret was not kept because you are some horrible taint on anyone's bloodline. It was kept because of how young Carly and Elliott were, we all were. The Oswald's wanted to take you from Carly and Rhea, to adopt you and raise you as their child. But Elliott did not want you to have the life that they had forced on him; one he claimed was like living in a glassed cage. They made it clear that Carly would never be an Oswald and if he choose to have Carly as his wife that there would be no financial support for anyone. The only compromise was that there would be money to provide for you, to see that you had a future. But Elliott had to give up any and all rights to you, so did Carly. Rhea was the one that would take care of you."

"My parents agreed to that? " Morgan asked, stunned.

"They tried to fight back and be together. Elliott walked away from his family while Carly was pregnant. But then Carly got Preeclampsia and needed special medical attention. The Oswald's would only pay for her medical care if you were a Oswald fully or not at all. Rhea saw the way that they treated their own son and refused to allow you to have to bear that same type of life and treatment."

They all heard the sounds of the bikes approaching the house, and from the throb it was only a matter of minutes before the Sons showed up.

"DO NOT LET CLAY KNOW THIS!" Gemma stood up and pleaded with Carly. "He will use this to control Elliott and you in a way that is not good for any of us! Do not let any of them know this! PLEASE!"

Seeing the look on Gemma's face, Morgan instantly saw that there was something more that Gemma was not telling her. Turning to Tara she shoved the envelope into her friends hands, "Hide this for me, please."

Tara looked between Gemma and Morgan and nodded her head. She took the picture from Gemma, shoved it into the envelope and raced into the house.

"What the hell do I tell them I ran off for?" Morgan asked Gemma suddenly, hearing the bikes come to a stop in front of the house.

"Sit down and start sobbing, loudly!" Gemma ordered, shoving her into the chair.

Morgan buried her face in her hands and started to sob loudly, as Gemma wrapped her arms round her shoulders and patted her back, loudly saying "Its okay baby, no one hates you. They understand that this is hard on you. No one hates you, we all love you!"

Following Gemma's lead Morgan sobbed loudly, "They all think I am crazy! They hate being trapped in HILLBILLY HELL with me! I am so moody and crazy acting from being up there for sooooo long and having nothing to do!"

Morgan did not look up when she heard Jax's voice, "What the hell is the matter with her? Has she lost her fucking mind?"

"STOP THAT!" Tara's voice cut in with. "She is freaking out and she has the right too! She has a deranged sister that has people after her. Her Aunt died! She gave up her career and life to be here! GIVE HER A MOMENT!"

"Let the Old Ladies handle this." Clay's voice rang out. "Let's all go inside and have a drink, while they talk."

"Juice just go in the house, Morgan is good." Tara said from behind Morgan. "I promise, just give her a few moments. She is safe here."

Morgan knew that Juice was not happy with her, by his lack of good natured response. His voice was drained and flat with his response, "Fine."

"Come on Juicey boy, leave the hellions alone." Chibs voice carried over to her.

"Yeah, she probably on her rag o some shit." Tig snarky comment echoed in Morgan's mind.

With those words she froze, Morgan felt Gemma's arms tense around her. The older woman reacting to Morgan's own body, but their thoughts not being of the same kind. Gemma thought that Morgan was about to jump up and start a ruckus. But Morgan tensed when she did the math and realized that she was now two weeks late for her monthly visit.

Morgan's mind raced as she covered her behaviors for the past few weeks. Yes, it was tense in the cabin, but her behaviors now seemed to be more than that. She had either been extremely tired or moody.

In fact her thoughts were racing so much that she did not realize that it was now just her, Tara, and Gemma in the backyard. The guys had moved inside to bitch about her and drink, she was positive.

Gemma moved away from Morgan, pulled her chair closer to the young woman and sat down. "Listen Honey, I know that you are upset right now. But you have to trust me, now is not the time for anyone to find out who your Father is." Gemma told her softly.

Morgan just stared at her hands now folded in her lap. Her thoughts finally slowing as she came to the conclusion that she was in a dangerous position, and it had nothing to do with her paternity. If she was pregnant, it was not going to be a happy occasion for her, the club, and the people that called her family. Because after mentally counting the days, she could not say if it was Juice's or Happy's baby.

"Morgan?" Tara's voice full of concern and worry finally grabbed her attention.

"Yeah." She said looking up at the two women that were looking at her. But when her eyes met theirs they saw that there were real tears falling from them.

"Don't you cry! You were not a mistake, or anything other than a beautiful baby that grew into an amazing woman." Gemma told her firmly, her voice was quiet but full of strength and honesty. "Elliot has watched you grow up and taken pride in your accomplishments. It tore his heart up to not be a part of your life."

"Okay." Morgan said nodding, she did not want to fight with Gemma on that matter, she had more pressing thoughts on her mind. "Fine."

Gemma sat back and looked at Morgan, her facial expression showing that she was thinking. Suddenly Morgan felt the bile rise out of her stomach and up her throat. Quickly she jumped up and turned around and took a couple of steps to throw up in the bushes lining the patio. She bent over clutching her stomach and quietly heaved the contents of her stomach into those bushes. She felt someone holding her hair back for her and rubbing her back.

"Gemma go get her some water and a wet cloth." Tara instructed, and Morgan realized that it was her holding her hair back.

"Okay." Gemma said, her heels clicking across the patio as she walked away.

When Morgan heard the back door close softly behind the other woman, she stood up and turned to face Tara.

"I think I am pregnant. "Morgan blurted out softly. "And I am not sure if it's Happy or Juice."

"Ladies night." Tara said nodding, there was no judgment in the her tone or on her face.

"I think so." She said. "From what I can figure I am almost three weeks late."

"Okay. We need to somehow convince the guys that you need to stay here tonight. I have an at-home-test here." Tara told her. "If it's positive then we will figure out the next move."

"What have I done?" Morgan asked herself out loud as she fell into Tara's arms. "I am a biker whore just like my Mother and Sister."

"You are not a whore. You made a mistake." Tara told her. "We will get thru this."

They stopped talking when they heard the door open and Gemma's voice. "I don't think it is anything serious Happy, it is just stress."

Morgan turned her head and saw Gemma and Happy coming towards her. Happy with a bottle of water and Gemma with a damp washcloth.

"Here baby, wipe your face with this." Gemma told her and handed the washcloth to her.

Once Morgan wiped her face and let Tara lead her back to her chair and sat down, Happy handed her the bottle of water. She avoided his eyes as she accepted it, twisted the cap off, and took a long swing from the bottle.

"I think that with everything that happened with the drugs Kara gave you, I need to do some tests at the hospital in the morning." Tara announced. "I want to make sure that there were no effects that lingered. Especially with the headaches you told me about a few minutes ago. I have some open time first thing in the morning, and it would be easier to conduct the tests then when the staff does shift change."

Morgan made the mistake of looking up and meeting the dark eyes of Happy. She could see the intense way he was looking at her, and she panicked. Her anxiety spiked and she suddenly felt dizzy as she tried to stand up. Her head spinning from more than just her thoughts, she swayed and stumbled.

Her fall was stopped by his strong arms grabbing her and holding her upright.

"MORGAN." Gemma exclaimed.

"Let's take her in the house and put her in the spare bedroom. I want her to lie down immediately." Tara instructed them all.

Morgan could not get her balance to walk, after trying to take a couple of steps and stumbling. She would have fallen if Happy had not been there holding her up.

"Damn it." Happy swore quietly and suddenly scooped her up in his arms.

"I got the door." Gemma called out, racing ahead of them to open the back door to the house.

Morgan closed her eyes and focused on trying to get her head to stop spinning and to slow down her breathing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jax exclaimed as Happy walked in with Morgan in his arms.

"MOR!" Juice shouted, jumping up from the counter he had been sitting on drinking a beer.

"Happy take her to the bedroom and make her lie down." Tara instructed. "Gemma go help him, I will be right there."

Morgan closed her eyes again, not wanting to look at anyone. She could hear Tara telling them that Morgan had gotten sick and then almost fainted. She heard Tara retell the story of concern over the drugs that Morgan had been given and wanting to test her blood levels. She heard Tara throw in some medical jargon that would just confuse the guys.

Happy took her down the hallway quickly and into the spare bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed.

"I got this." Gemma said, motioning for Happy to leave the room. Morgan refused to meet his eyes, instead she stared at the light fixture on the ceiling. But she noticed that Happy seemed to pause at the doorway, but Gemma impatiently moved the door to shut it almost on him, forcing him out the room and into the hallway.

Once the door shut, Morgan sat up slowly. Gemma moved over to the dresser and dug in a drawer and pulled out some clothing.

"I leave some things here for when I stay the night with the baby." Gemma said. "here is a pair of shorts and a t-shirt."

"Can I take a shower?" Morgan asked.

Before Gemma could answer there was a soft knock on the door and Tara came inside, closing the door behind herself.

"Morgan wants to take a shower. "Gemma told Tara.

"With the dizziness, I think a bath would be a better idea." Tara said. "Gemma why don't you go start the water in my bathtub?"

Gemma looked between the two younger women and then nodded. The moment that Gemma left and the door was shut firmly, Tara went into Doctor mode.

"Was this the first time you were dizzy?" she asked Morgan.

"No, two days ago it happened when I went to get out the bed." Morgan admitted.

"Have you thrown up recently?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was from Tig cooking." Morgan admitted.

"Listen the test is in the cabinet in my bathroom. I am going to help you in there and you take the test. I am going to wait in there with the excuse that with the light headness I am worried you will fall." Tara told her.

Morgan stood up slowly, and nodded.

Thankfully the hallway was empty of Sons and they made it into the bathroom without an incident. Tara carried the clothes that Gemma had pulled out.

"I started the water and put some of those bath oils in the water for you honey." Gemma said.

"Thank you." Morgan smiled softly at her.

"I am going to go out and calm your man down. I am sure he is bouncing off the walls." Gemma told her and left the bathroom.

Tara engaged the lock on the door and then dug under the cabinet and pulled the white and blue box out. She opened the box, pulled the foil package out. After tearing the foil pouch open she handed the test to Morgan.

Morgan stopped her from giving the instructions that she was about to say. "I know what to do."

Morgan quickly peed on the test and placed the cap back on the end of it. She placed it on the bathroom counter and then stripped and got in the tub.

Tara chatted with her about the Able and the gossip at the hospital while they waited. Morgan relaxed in the hot scented water. Her body relaxing even if her mind was racing with _"What if's."_

After a few minutes Tara looked at the test, then lifted her eyes to Morgan's across the bathroom.

"I am pregnant." Morgan stated.

Tara nodded, picked the test up, wrapped it in a bunch of toilet paper and then tucked it down in the wastebasket.

"Don't freak out. We can figure out which one of them it is without them even knowing." Tara told her.

"How?" Morgan asked.

"There is a blood test that can be done as early as 8 to 10 weeks of pregnancy. I will do an ultrasound in the morning to determine how far you are. I think from the date range you could be anywhere from 4 to 6 weeks." Tara told her.

"But how will we get the blood from Happy and Jucie?" Morgan asked.

"I think that St. Thomas will suddenly be in need of a blood drive." Tara smiled at her.

"And SAMCRO will want to participate in such a good deed for Charming." Morgan smiled, catching the other woman's thought.

"I am worried about the light headiness, I don't want you stressing or worrying about this." Tara said coming over to sit on the edge of the tub.

"But I do have other options." Morgan said quietly.

"You do, and no matter what you decide or what happens, I AM HERE FOR YOU." Tara told her quietly but firmly. "NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT."

"Thank you." Morgan told her.

"Let's get you out the tub and into bed." Tara said with a smile and standing up. "I think that you need a good nights sleep."

Morgan stood up slowly and accepted the towel Tara handed her. She dried off slowly and dressed in the shorts and t-shirt. Taking the toothbrush Tara handed her, she brushed her teeth. After that she brushed her hair and put it up in a messy twist on her ehad, securing it with a hair clip.

She then walked back to the bedroom and climbed in the bed.

"I am going to take care of the guys, don't worry." Tara told her. "Just get some rest."

Morgan closed her eyes as Tara shut off the light and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.


End file.
